The Ties that Bind
by artemis-sunset
Summary: Adelina Johnson is a 1000 year old vampire that has ties to more than just history. Kol is her true love and now after a century they're together. And if we know Kol, when these two are together things will get crazy. AU. Set during 3x14 and beyond. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Kol, I mean who doesn't. And I was thinking about, if Kol ever had a love interest, yeah I get the whole Bonnie/Kol thing, but Bonnie is way too gullible and she annoys me. Don't hate. So enjoy **

_Recap: Klaus has undaggered his siblings and Esther is alive. The Mikalsons are throwing their "Welcoming" Ball. _

Preparations for the ball were underway, caterers where setting up, the boys were getting their suits tailored while Rebekah was getting her nails done. Kol was straightening his jacket, looking in the mirror. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

Rebekah smiled, looking at her nails, "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She sighed, their sibling rivalry never ended. Just then Klaus came bursting in,

"You went after Elena." He scolded Rebekah, she rolled her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." She said, straightening up to hear his tantrum.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened, Kol sat behind him smiling, "Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Klaus turned around,

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Kol glared at him, seeking a challenge, "And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol, but you are in my house." Klaus and Kol were now face to face, "Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol challenged, but Esther was there to stop them. "Enough! Niklaus, come." She said, as Klaus followed her into the other room. Kol smiled, feeling as though he had won.

He went back to looking in the mirror, while a rack of dresses arrived for Rebekah. She sighed while looking through them, like she was contemplating something. "Something wrong sister?" Elijah asked,

"Oh, no, just wondering who will be my date to the ball." She then turned to Kol,

"What about you Kol?" He glared at her, knowing he'd been in a box for over 100 years. "What about that girl you were always with? Where'd she get off too?" Rebekah said,

"She's long gone, Rebekah, now I'd appreciate if you'd go back to worrying about yourself."

* * *

During the ball, Kol stayed by the bar, watching over the crowd of people. Klaus came over to get a glass of champagne. "Enjoying the party?" He asked,

"I've been to better parties." Kol replied, finishing his flute. "I have a gift for you, brother, call it a peace offering." Klaus said, Kol eyed him skeptically. Klaus just smiled and gestured to the entrance of the ballroom. A girl walked in, dark black hair, tanned skin and a ball gown fit for a princess. Kol's heart skipped a beat, the girl eyed him from across the room and made her way over to him.

"Sorry I'm late, short notice and I had to find a dress." She smiled, "Hello Kol."

"Adelina, it's been a long time."

"150 years to be exact, but who's counting?" Klaus disappeared to go find Caroline, leaving them alone.

"I almost forgot how good you looked in a suit." She said, smoothing out his jacket. He smiled at her, Kol put his champagne down and offered her his hand. "Dance with me?" He asked, Adelina took his hand as they walked to the dance floor. As they danced with all the other couples, Kol couldn't stop glancing at her. "I'm guessing no one told you staring is creepy." Adelina said,

"Where have you been?" Kol asked, as they waltzed around the room, "Around, traveled at bit." She replied, "I needed something to do while you were locked away."

"Did Nik invite you?" Kol asked, "He sent word that you were undaggered so I thought I reunion was in order." She said, as he turned her, switching partners, landing with Elijah.

"I heard you were back, but I didn't want to believe it." He said,

"This town is full of warm welcomes." She replied, as Elijah smiled at her as they continued dancing.

Once the dance was over, Esther came down to propose a toast. Afterwards, Kol and Adelina where walking through the gardens, reminiscing about old times. "Why did you come back?" He asked her,

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you, I've spent 150 years missing you." Kol smiled, leaning down slowly and kissing her.

"I missed you too,"

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this, so review and tell me what you think. Also, check out my page for a link to my original story! **


	2. Chapter 2

_ Recap: Esther is back and wants to kill of her children as of now, only Elena, Stefan and Damon know of her plan. _

Adelina is walking through Klaus' mansion as hybrids are moving in and out cleaning things up. "So you really did it, you broke your curse." Adelina said, walking into the living room where Klaus was drawing. Klaus looked up at her, smiling slightly, "Did you enjoy yourself at the ball?"

"Yes in fact it did, aside from the fact that everyone questioned my return, it was rather enjoyable. Is your mother really back for the family reunion?"

"That is what she claims," A voice said from behind them, Adelina turned around to see Elijah standing in the doorway. "Why have you come, Adelina?" Elijah asked,

"Always skeptical aren't we? I can't say hello to my favorite family?"

"Well you've come at the most opportune moment, I can't help but feel that's for a reason." Elijah was always questioning Adelina's motives, "I'm here for Kol, nothing more." Adelina said, wanting Elijah's trust. He nodded. Kol came downstairs, walking past Elijah grabbing Adelina's hand, and twirling her around before landing them both on the couch. Elijah left, going upstairs.

Just then Rebekah came through the door, still in her green dress. "Well, well, well, there's our girl." Kol said, getting up and blocking Rebekah's way. "Get out of my way," She said, but Kol kept blocking her. "Out all night, what a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner, what was his name? Matt?"

"Say another word and the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She threatened, Kol just kept smiling as she pushed past him. "Don't start Nik," She said at Klaus who was trying to hide his smile, "I didn't say anything."

"I'm bored," Kol said falling back on the couch, his head in Adelina's lap, "Now that sister is a strumpet,"

"She deserves to go out and have fun," Adelina finished, Rebekah turned and looked at her, "Good to see you, Adelina, still chasing my brother it seems." Adelina smiled at her,

"I've always still got time for you Bekah," She said.

"I need entertainment," Kol whined,

"What are you waiting for, go on have at it, you've got your girlfriend." Klaus said, going back to his drawings.

"But it's no fun to go alone," Kol said sitting up, completely ignoring Adelina. "Join me Nik, it's the least you could do for sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol said, playing the vitctim, Adelina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, why not, I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Klaus said walking past Rebekah, Kol leaned over and kissed Adelina briefly before following his brother. "Meet us there, darling?" Kol said to Adelina, who nodded.

"Yes, please go, this out has enough men rolling around in it."

"Just like you Bekah," Kol added, Adelina tried to hide her smile, as Rebekah threw her shoe at him. "Good riddance both of you!" She turned back to Adelina who held her hands up in surrender.

"Rebekah," Elijah called coming downstairs with what was left of Esther's sage.

"Not you too, Elijah," Rebekah sighed,

"I'm worried about mother, have you not noticed her strange behavior?" He asked, walking over to her,

"She's been dead for 1000 years, what's strange for her?" Rebekah said, Adelina stood up, seeing what was in Elijah's hand, "Is that sage?"

"Burned sage, she's was doing a privacy spell." Elijah said, Rebekah took the sage from his hand, "You know she fancies such things," She defended. "Why don't you ask Finn, he's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn." Elijah said quickly. "He hates what we are, he always has."

"That's not true," Rebekah sighed, "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah asked, Elijah looked at Rebekah, but then turned to Adelina. "Well since you're here, I might as well fill you in on what you've missed. And I need you to accompany me on an errand." Elijah held his arm out to her, "Lead the way, my lord." Adelina smiled.

Adelina and Elijah pulled up to Elena's house. "Is it true what Klaus said, she looked just like Katharine?" Adelina asked as they walked up to the front door. Elijah only smiled as Elena came to the door. "Elijah," She said,

"Elena, may I introduce Adelina, an old friend of mine." Adelina looked at Elena in shock, "Wow, that is scary, forgive me." She said,

"I was hoping you'd accompany me, I would like to show you something." As Elena and Elijah got in his car.

Soon after Elijah came back alone, "Where's Elena?" Adelina asked, "Remember the tunnels that ran under the village?" He said simply, "Nice, so what now?"

"I have further business to address, Rebekah is keeping Elena occupied. I have the Salvatore brothers to deal with." He said as they both left, Adelina going to the Grill to see Kol and Klaus. When she got there, they were through half the bar's liquor supply. "Started without me?" Adelina said, taking Kol's shot and downing it. "Where were you?" He asked,

"Helping Elijah run some errands," Kol narrowed his eyes at her. "And he was filling me in on what I've missed, and how you've failed to mention you breaking your little hybrid curse." Adelina said to Klaus who just smiled and toasted his glass toward her. Just then, Adelina saw a the blonde girl, Caroline walk into the bar. "I remember her from last night," Kol said to Klaus, "She looks like a tasty little thing." Adelina rolled her eyes, moving away from Kol and ordering another drink. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus threatened as Caroline came over.

"Caroline," Klaus called,

"Oh, its you." She said,

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus offered, Caroline eyed them all over, Adelina did the same. "Mm, I'd rather die of thirst but thanks." She smiled then walked away, Klaus smiled, "Isn't she stunning?" He said,

"She sure looks good walking away from you," Adelina said, taking another shot, "I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus said finishing his drink and followed Caroline.

"I see Klaus has a new fling," Adelina said, sitting at the bar. "He's trifling himself with human emotions," Kol said, Adelina looked at him, "What and you're not?" She snapped at him, sipping a cocktail. Kol just dropped the subject, looking over at the pool table to see Meredith, he walked over to her, "A woman of your caliber ought to be with more suitable company." Adelina overhead, she didn't go over with him, but listened to the conversation. "What's your name, love?" Kol asked Meredith, "None of your business," She snapped,

"Let's try that again, I'll start, I'm Kol."

"Why don't you get lost, Kol."

"Oh, why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He went over and tried to touch her, but Alaric beat him to hit, shoving a dagger in him. Adelina ran into the alley as they pulled Kol away, Klaus beat her too it, pulling the dagger out and shoving Alaric and Stefan away. "I should have killed you months ago," Klaus said to Damon,

"Do it, it's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus threatened, moving closer to Damon.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy? We have a lot in common, she hates you almost as much as I do." Damon said, Klaus was about to attack him, "Klaus!" Adelina yelled, "Leave him." Elijah said, appearing at the top of the stairs. "We still need him, Niklaus." Elijah said,

"What did mother do? What did she do Elijah?" Klaus demanded, Elijah pulled out his phone, walking over to Damon, "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah said, Damon looked up at the clock, "You said we had till after 9,"

"Well I'm sure Rebekah would love to start her work early." Elijah threatened. "Adelina, darling, why don't you go and see how Rebekah is doing." Klaus offered, Adelina reluctantly left Kol's side to find Elena.

"Looks like you've started without me," Adelina said, meeting Rebekah in the caves with Elena trapped. "We're done," Adelina said, "Seems your boys took care of the problem." She said to Elena.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked,

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire." Adelina said,

"Well isn't that nice," Rebekah said,

"What?" Elena gasped,

"They needed to severe the witch line and you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go." Adelina said as her and Rebekah left.

As they came back to the mansion, Elijah was staring out the window, Kol was gone, and Finn and Esther had disappeared when Abby died. "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asked,

"It's over Rebekah," Elijah said, his voice sad,

"Where's mother?" She asked,

"We have no mother, only Esther, and Esther was right." Elijah said,

"What do you mean?"

"I talk of virtue and when it suits my needs I kill and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." He explained,

"Elena isn't, she's hardly innocent." Rebekah said,

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted." Elijah finished. "Wielded you like I would a sword, my sister."

"You did it to protect us Elijah, and rightly so, we deserve to live we are better than they are!" Rebekah defended,

"Are we? Mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah left the room.

Adelina walked into Klaus' drawing room, "I thought you'd have gone by now, Elijah's leaving, Kol's fled; don't you usually follow my brother?" Klaus asked, burning his pictures of Caroline.

"After spending 1000 years with you, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Adelina said, looking through his pictures. "Kol would rather not trouble himself with "human emotions"" She explained, Klaus smiled, "He'll come around, and I believe you'll be more useful here then chasing down my borther." Klaus said encouraging her.

"Why don't you tell Nik about our little discovery Rebekah?" Adelina said, as Rebekah came in with her phone. "Come to brag about your incredible skills as a torturer?" Klaus said, taking her phone. "Look at the markings behind Elena."

"The natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall."

"What is it?"

"A native worshiping at the old white oak tree."

"We burned that tree to the ground." Klaus explained,

"Look at the markings that precede it, that's a native calendar." Rebekah revealed,

"This can't be right."

"A white oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the old world." Adelina said,

"There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us, it's not over."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, as you can see Kol treats Adelina like crap, so as you can see she's going to hang around Mystic Falls for a bit with Klaus. People have been asking already for her backstory, and that will be coming up soon, so review and tell me what you think, questions/comments/concerns or anything of that nature. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: Esther's plan to kill the Orginals has failed, Bonnie's mom Abby is a vampire, a new white oak tree has emerged, and in the meantime Alaric's alter ego is killing council members. _

Elena was jogging through town, getting in shape to protect herself from vampires. "Hello Elena," Adelina stopped her on the sidewalk. "Adelina." She gasped,

"Seriously, I can't get over that." Elena knew she was talking about the resemblance to Katharine.

"Did you know Katharine?" Elena asked, Adelina shrugged, "Once when she was human, she was a lot nicer back then, now a days I hear she's a bitch." Elena agreed,

"What do you want?"

"Well Kol chickened out so I decided to come home, plant roots, that sort of thing. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, unless you give me a reason to." Adelina smiled.

Elena went off with Matt to find out more about Alaric, Adelina went to the boarding house. Opening the door she went right in, Damon ran down, pinning her against the wall, but Adelina was 1000 years old and a lot stronger than Damon. She threw him against the opposite wall, "Always a pleasure Damon," Adelina smiled.

"Adelina," He greeted, standing up, "You tried to kill me," He said,

"Only cause you daggered my boyfriend," She said, Damon smiled at her, "Point taken," Just as Stefan came downstairs, "What are you doing here, Adelina?"

"Technically, this is my land, but that's beside the point. I'm here to stay so I'm getting to know my neighbors." She smiled. "You two, look like you're going somewhere."

"Yeah, out, bye bye." Damon said as him and Stefan walked out the door.

Adelina soon after met Rebekah at the Grill, she was getting information about the other white oak tree that was somewhere in Mystic Falls. While Rebekah was talking to Mayor Lockwood, Adelina spotted Damon and Stefan at the bar, "Oh, don't you ever leave?" Damon whined,

"I'm not here for you, Rebekah is digging up dirt and I needed a drink." Adelina said sitting at the bar, "Getting off another ripper high, Stefan?" Adelina said, getting a vodka and coke.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Stefan retaliated,

"Aren't you a little old to be this broody?" She snapped back, Damon smiled, "I hear you're history teacher is locked up, how sad."

"What do you know about it?" Damon asked,

"I know that you're not going to find answers drinking away your bunny diet sorrows in a bar." Adelina said, Rebekah came over, "So I hear your family owns the logging mills?" She asked, sitting at the bar. "What's it to you, she-devil?" Damon asked, Rebekah glared at him, unamused.

"I'm looking up town history; I grew up here after all."

"You know you don't have to hide your alter ere motives, if you want more sex, just ask." Damon said,

"Not for all the liquor in the world." Rebekah said taking their bottle. "Come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile." Stefan, annoyed, got up, taking his glass and the bottle with him, moving to the other side of Damon.

"Don't worry about my little brother; he's jonesing for some O+."

"I'm not jonesing." Stefan defended, taking a shot.

"So did they find the killer?" Adelina asked, trying to get off the Damon/Rebekah sexual tension.

"Nope, rode it off on a vampire." Damon answered,

"Maybe it was a vampire," Adelina said finishing her drink.

"Yeah maybe it was a vampire, Damon," Stefan said, accusing Damon.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. Those murders weren't your style were they?" Damon accused, "Plus there were no other vampires circulating around that time,"

"Well there were two other vampires," Stefan looked over at Adelina, then back at Damon, "Do you remember Sage?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the name.

"Sage, speaking of great sex." Damon said, taking a swig from the bottle.

**Flashback **_1912_

_ Stefan and Damon walked into a boxing ring, people were gathered around cheering. A red haired woman, just defeated a man in a boxing match, "Anyone else! $100 to the man who can beat me." She challenged, Damon was intrigued. The woman got down from the ring and walked over to Damon, "What's your name?" She asked, _

_ "Not interested." Damon said trying to move around her, but she was fast, _

_ "Well Mr. Not interested, you seem to me like a gambling man." She said, pulling out a $100 bill, _

_ "I'm afraid you have me all wrong," Damon replied, the woman put the dollar bill in Damon's pants, _

_ "Well that's too bad." She walked past him about out of the tent. _

"I knew a Sage once, trashy little thing." Rebekah said,

"Oh she wasn't that bad." Adelina said, Damon and Stefan ignored them, "Do you really think it was Sage killing all those founders back then?" He asked Stefan, "The town questioned every man in Mystic Falls, probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it."

"Weren't you with Sage back then?" Damon asked Adelina,

"Yes, but I stayed clear of founders, and I was out of there while Sage was teaching you to be a vampire." Adelina explained,

"So tell me more about your old relatives, I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town." Rebekah said, trying to change the subject back to the white oak tree.

"Easy there, lushy pants," Damon said taking the new bottle of bourbon away from her. "It's been a hoot and a half, but its boy's night and you two weren't invited." Damon and Stefan left to another part of the Grill.

Later on in the night, Damon and Stefan were playing darts, "So let's say Sage was killing everyone in 1912, who the hell is doing it now? It's not that Dr. Fell, she's a woman there's no way she could stab 3 grown men." Damon threw a dart, but Adelina caught it in midair.

"That's a bit sexist." She said grabbing the darts and standing by Damon,

"A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation." Rebekah said,

"You just don't give up do you?" Stefan snapped at her, "What's got you all grumpy?" Rebekah asked,

"He's on a master cleanse, trying to be a better man and all." Damon answered taking a dart from Adelina.

"You know you were a lot for fun in the 20's." Rebekah sighed,

"Don't rile him up, he's testy when he's being self-riotous." Damon said grabbing the bourbon and taking a swig.

"I'm not self-riotous, I'm just not into the slaughtering of innocent human beings anymore." He defended,

"Oh, my mistake" Damon pulled out Stefan's diary, "You used to be self-riotous. Damon opened the diary and started reading, "Dear Diary, Damon has lost his way, though I continue to pull my life together, he continues to lose his." Damon read dramatically,

"Ouch," Adelina said, throwing another dart, while Rebekah yanked the diary away, finishing the reading, "His bitterness consumes him, he is nothing but blackness and vile. Oh, judgey." She said closing the diary and handing it back to Damon.

"You know if I'm being honest, you weren't that much fun either Damon, I taught you how to have fun." Adelina said, taking a drink.

"I wasn't, the woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and wasn't getting out for a 100 years; I wasn't having any fun."

_ Damon was feeding on a woman, Adelina and Sage leaned against a tree watching as he dropped the body. "How sad," Adelina sighed, _

_ "You're doing it all wrong, bad vampire." Sage walked over to him, _

_ "I was hungry, not I am not hungry, my quality of form was purely subjective." Damon explained wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. _

_ "A woman isn't just for food, she's for pleasure." Sage explained _

_ "I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for." Damon said, walking away but Sage grabbed him, "We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire, without relishing in the pleasure of it." Sage linked arms with Adelina, turning back to Damon, "Come along, let us show you." _

_ They walked back into the boxing tent, where a fight was going on. "Look at the woman, they're beautiful aren't they?" Sage said, women in the far corner caught Damon's attention, _

_ "Not them, they're too hungry for attention," Adelina corrected him, "You want the ones who button themselves up," She whispered in his ear, "Watch them, they can't tear their eyes away, those are the women who secretly crave seduction. But the game isn't winning them over, making them beg for it, that's the true skill." _

_ "What if they don't?" Damon looked at Adelina, _

_ "You're a vampire, take it." Sage said in his other ear. They spotted a woman across the ring, standing toward the back, watching the fight with fascination. "Her." Sage said, as they both pushed Damon in the right direction. _

"That sounds like Sage alright." Rebekah said,

"How did you two know her?" Damon asked,

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn over 900 years ago, like some people in this room." Adelina and Rebekah shot playful looks at each other,

"What? Creepy suicidal guy?"

"At least, I got a sane brother." Adelina said, throwing her last dart, "As sane as they come," Rebekah said, stealing her drink. They fought like sisters, as they very well could be. "You're doing it again," Adelina reminded Stefan who was anxiously tapping his ring on the table. Stefan got up, grabbing his jacket, "Alright, I'm getting out of here," But Damon stopped him,

"Admit it your jonesing,"

"I'm not-" Damon grabbed him by the jacket, "Admit it."

"Alright! I'm freaking out! I'm getting ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?" He growled,

"Because I'm feeling a little self-riotous too." Stefan shoved Damon off and walked out. Rebekah, Adelina and Damon all looked at each other deciding silently that they need to follow him.

"So he doesn't want to drink human blood," Rebekah said as they followed Stefan out into the alley, Damon sighed, "He's an eternally guilty conscious."

"Funny, when I knew him he didn't have any conscious at all, one of the things I liked most about him." Damon and Adelina both looked at Rebekah like she was crazy, but soon dropped it, "You can't possibly thing he go this long without feeding," Adelina said, just as Stefan turned the corner.

"Oh on the contrary, he's determined to live his life perusing one extreme or the other." Damon explained, "He's a stubborn one, my brother." They stopped watching as he sulked down the alley, "I'm gonna need some help with this one." Damon offered, "What can we do?" Rebekah replied, but Damon already found the solution. A blonde girl walked out of her car, and into the alley, Damon came in front of her, "Hello," He said,

"Hi." She replied sweetly,

"This may seem very forward but you're just so pretty," He flirted, the girl smiled, "Thank you,"

"_And please don't scream you're about to have a very, very bad night." _ He compelled, his fangs dropped down and he bit into her neck, attracting Stefan's attention. Stefan ran over, pushing Damon off the girl, but not before noticing the alluring smell of blood.

"Sorry brother, its dinner time." Damon wiped the blood from his mouth, "Have a bite."

"What are you doing?" Stefan said trying to resist the urge, to rip the girl's throat clean out,

"Tough love Stefan, you're not going to be able to survive this cold turkey, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back." Stefan's breathing became erratic, as Rebekah held the girl's neck out, offering it to Stefan. "Feed, or I'll let Rebekah and Adelina have their way with her, you know they'll kill her." Damon threatened, "Then her blood will be on your hands, or you could have a little drink, save her life. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent life slaughtered. I snatched, you eat, I erase, hell, I'll even heal her for you when you're done."

"Why are you doing this, you know what blood does to me!" Stefan fought,

"Because you let it control you, you always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it." Stefan was still fighting, and Adelina was getting annoyed, "This is annoying." Adelina went to bite, but Stefan pushed her and Rebekah away, then ripped into the girl's neck. "I've got it from here, goodbye."

"But it's just getting started." Rebekah whined,

"Scram! No one likes lurkers."

"You're a real ass you know." Rebekah said,

"So I'm told." Damon replied, as Adelina and Rebekah walked away.

The Next Day was the Wickery Bridge restoration and Rebekah was snooping with Mayor Lockwood. Adelina was walking around when a red headed girl stood next to her, "Always a pleasure, Sage." Adelina greeted,

"Adelina, by the looks of you I'm guessing you're here for the same reason I am."

"Klaus undaggered the family, but I'm sure you've heard about the after math." Adelina said, Sage nodded, "Where is Kol?"

"In Chicago, Klaus sent him on a little mission, I'm meeting him there later today. Have you found Finn?"

"Not yet, but there are some other friends I've come to see." Sage looked over, meeting eyes with Damon as he walked over, "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." She greeted,

"Sage, my hottest teacher." He complemented, Adelina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through," She said simply,

"No one just passes through, Mystic Falls." Damon said,

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah said,

"Easy Rebekah, she used to beat men for sport." Damon said,

"She always was quite common," Rebekah said, glaring at her,

"Rebekah what a surprise." Sage said unamused,

"What are you doing here, Sage?" Rebekah demanded,

"Same reason as Adelina; I heard Finn was freed from that casket your rage-o-holic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage explained, not phased by Rebekah's intimidation.

"Hmm, Finn you just missed him, he left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." She sighed,

"He probably went looking for me." Sage smiled, Rebekah laughed, "Or he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that." Sage challenged,

"No, cause he didn't seem to mention you, so I guess you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Rebekah finished walked away back to the Mayor.

"God I hate that Original bitch." Sage said, Adelina laughed, "Sometime I wish Klaus would have left her in that coffin." Adelina said, Sage agreed.

While Sage and Damon were planning their seduction of information from Rebekah; Adelina went to see Klaus. "Ah, Adelina, to what do I owe the pleaure?" Klaus said, his hybrids were moving things around the house.

"Going somewhere?" Adelina asked,

"Redecorating."

"I got your text," She said,

"Ah yes, it seems that Elena has sent her baby brother Jeremy to Chicago to protect him." Klaus explained, "So I'm guessing Kol isn't there for the pizza and sports."

"Smart girl," He complimented. "I need you to go assist, Kol and seeing that you've been estranged for the past century you could use some catching up." Klaus offered,

"No thanks, I can tell when I'm not wanted, I learned that long ago." Adelina said, just then her phone rang, it was Kol. She looked at Klaus, knowing he had something to do with it. She answered the phone without a greeting,

"Hello darling," Kol said sweetly,

"Oh so you're sweet talking me now?" She said,

"Come on, love, we had a spat, I was angry and Nik and I took it out on you, you know how it is." He explained, oh she knew how it was. It's how it always was.

"Well you were very clear on your hatred of emotions and seeing that fact that I have a soul, I know the answer." She could almost hear his smile,

"Well seeing that I own your soul, you made that clear long ago, my love, so be a good girl and get that beautiful head of yours over here." He persuaded,

"Fine," She cracked, she could never say no to him. "I'll see you soon,"

"That's my girl, I love you." She hung up the phone before she said it back.

"Now isn't that sweet, lovers reunited once more." Klaus said,

"You're an ass," Adelina said, knowing he set it up for Kol to call her, he would never do that willingly. But never the less, she took what she could get and headed for Chicago.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this, now we can see the crap Adelina takes from Kol, but don't worry she's not a door mat. So review with your comments/concerns/questions/ what you would like to see, and things of that nature. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: Sage is back in town to see Finn; Klaus is working on a plan to unconnect him and his siblings; Damon and Stefan now have weapons to kill the Originals, now knowing that killing an Original kills all the vampires in their bloodline. Klaus has sent Adelina to Chicago to help Kol keep an eye on Jeremy. _

When Adelina got to Chicago, she went to her apartment that she bought back in the 50's. It was small, but it was enough for a traveling vampire. She walked in, setting her purse on the table, turning around to see Kol, "Hello darling," He smiled, he went to walk in but was stopped by an invisible force, "Really?" He asked, annoyed,

"Yeah, gotta keep annoying people like you out somehow." She said, smiling at him, enjoying the sight of him helpless.

"Now don't be petty, Adelina, you know how I hate that." Kol scolded,

"I thought you liked pretty girls with sharp tongues?" Adelina quoted him from earlier, Kol smiled, "That I do, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Adelina rolled her eyes,

"If you're going to be a dick, I can leave." Adelina said, grabbing a blood bag from her mini-fridge.

"I'm sorry, love, you know how I am." Kol apologized, Adelina looked him over, testing the waters, but she could never say no to him. "Mr. Collins!" Adelina said, a middle aged man came down the hall. "Please invite my..boyfriend inside." She sighed, Mr. Collins invited Kol inside, Kol smiled walking inside but just before he did, he snapped Mr. Collins' neck letting the body fall inside the apartment, then shut the door.

"Now then darling, where were we?" Kol stalked toward her till she was back against a wall, he ran his fingers through her hair. "God I've missed your smell." He sighed, burying his nose in her hair,

"That's a first," Adelina snapped, moving his hand away. She went to leave, but Kol put his hands beside her head trapping her. "You should be nicer to me; after all I've done for you." He threatened, Adelina laughed, "I could say the same of you, _husband." _She snapped at him, Kol smiled,

"Well then, _wife_, I've been in a coffin for over a century, and I'm in desperate need of something, and you're just the perfect pretty little thing to cure it." As he spoke, his hand traveled from her hair, stroking her cheek, across her lips and down her neck. Kol smiled as he heard her breathing pick up. Inside Adelina was screaming, 900 years together and over 150 years apart and he still knew all her sweet spots.

"Darling-" She crashed his lips to hers, her arms went around his neck. She pushed him up against the opposite wall, pulling his jacket off along with hers. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, zooming her back to the other wall, his lips at her neck. She pulled his lips back to hers, it wasn't a love-filled kiss, or a romantic kiss. It was a hot, passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much," He whispered against her lips. Adelina stopped, pulling away and looking at him. His words tugged at her dead heart, he looked at her with the most sincere of looks. But she knew Kol and he was a very good actor. But she pushed it from her mind and pulled him back for a kiss, as they zoomed to the bedroom.

Kol was laying in her bed, with the sheets covering his waist, his hands behind his head, basking in the conquest.

"Get that smirk off your face," Adelina told him, looking at him in her mirror as she was putting her clothes back on.

"Oh, when did you get so feisty?" He asked, genuinely shocked at her recent behavior toward him,

"150 years ago, when I had actual freedom in life." She snapped, he acted offended. "They were right when they said marriage means no sex." He complained slipping his boxers and jeans back on.

"Shut up, you get sex all the time."

"Not for the last 200 years," He complained, wrapping his arms around her from behind, but she pushed him away. He gave up, looking around her room at all her trinkets and bubbles from over the centuries. "Still have that locket I gave you," Kol said, holding up a small gold locket that was hanging on her vanity mirror. "It was your birthday, remember?" He smiled, trying to make cute conversation with her.

She rolled her eyes, pulling her medium-length black hair into a pony tail, noticing a faint mark on her neck. "You bit me?" She turned toward Kol,

"You loved it," Kol winked at her,

"I thought we agreed long ago, no blood sharing." She drank a quick sip of blood from a cup, seeing the scar vanish.

"We're married, darling, I like knowing that your mine. Plus we used to do it all the time." Kol explained,

"Yes, emphasis on the word used to." Adelina threw him his shirt.

"What happened to you? You used to be fun." He whined.

"Yea, then you became a dick, and I moved on." She explained, walking over to him and taking her locket back. "You still wear the ring I gave you, admit it, you still love me." Kol smiled, moving her back toward the bed. Adelina fell back with Kol on top of her.

"I never said I didn't," She defended, he looked down at her, trying to figure out what made her change so much. "You're so beautiful when you're mad at me." He said, playing with her hair, "Then I must be gorgeous cause I'm pissed." She glared. "Let's go find Gilbert, and go." She said, sliding out from under him, and walking out of the apartment.

They walked through the city, stopping at the park where they saw Jeremy playing with his puppy, "Awe isn't that sweet." Kol sighed, pulling out his phone and texting Klaus. "Texting your latest conquest?" Adelina asked,

"Why jealous?"

"Not in the slightest." She said, as Kol put his phone away. Adelina walked over toward where Jeremy was. He threw the toy, his dog running after it, as Adelina was walking the toy flew past her almost hitting her in the head. His dog came over, offering Adelina the toy, she got down on her knees, petting him. "Sorry about that," Jeremy said, walking over to her,

"No harm done; You're Jeremy right? The new kid." She asked, Jeremy was surprised, he just got to town, and people already knew him. "Yeah, big city, I didn't think anyone would know me." He said,

"Yeah, well I make it my business to know people," She smiled, Jeremy immediately fell under her spell. 1000 years of being a vampire, she knew how to make a guy tick.

"Do you like dogs?" Jeremy asked, she smiled, it was cute how he was making small talk.

"I love them, I had a farm growing up and we had a tamed wolf, she was beautiful." She explained,

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," He asked, but just before she told him, Kol came over, "Adelina, there you are darling." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey mate," He addressed Jeremy,

"You two know each other?" Adelina asked, she knew Kol had been here for a few days but she didn't know he had already made friends.

"Yeah," Jeremy said,

"How do you two know each other?" He asked, "He's my-"

"I'm her boyfriend," Kol finished, she looked at Jeremy, who shook off the remark, just then Kol's phone rang, he left to go answer it.

"Hey well, I'm having a party tonight, Kol already knows, but you're welcome to come if you want." Jeremy said, she smiled at his efforts.

"Yeah, sure, I could use a night out."

"Cool, well I'll see you then," Jeremy smiled.

That night Kol and Adelina went to Jeremy's party, it wasn't a huge party, but there were people there. "I though you said, he had no friends?" Adelina said, knocking on the door, Kol shrugged. A woman came to the door, "Hi, guys come on in," She gestured, Kol and Adelina stepped inside.

"Always so eager to let people in," Adelina sighed, as Jeremy came from down the hall, "Hey, glad you could make it, drinks are in the kitchen, music's on, and just have some fun. Can I get you a drink?" He said to Adelina, she nodded, following him to the kitchen. He filled her cup from the keg, handing it too her,

"So how'd you seek that past security?" Adelina asked,

"I've had my share of parties, back home."

"You're not from here?" She acted,

"Nah, I'm from this town, Mystic Falls in Virginia. I thought I needed a change in venue so I came here and I'm starting to like that decision." He smiled at her. Adelina looked around for Kol who was flirting with some bimbo in the living room.

"How long have you known Kol?"

"Since forever, we grew up together, and I guess he kind of stuck with me." She sighed,

"No offense but you guys aren't exactly the perfect couple." Jeremy said,

"Is anyone? We've been going through a rough patch, but I'm keeping my options open." She smiled at him. He was cute, in a hipster, boy band kind of way.

As the night went on, Kol ended up leaving early with a couple girls; Adelina and Jeremy were sitting on the couch talking and laughing, she noticed his vervain bracelet. "That's cool," She said,

"Yeah, my sister gave it to me."

"Where's she?"

"Back home, she's got some stuff to deal with."

"Boys?" She said,

"That, and my aunt just died recently." But Adelina knew that, Elijah filled her in of Klaus' sacrifice of their aunt Jenna in the ritual.

"I'm so sorry," She grabbed his hand,

"It's okay, she's in a better place, probably with my parents." That she didn't know.

"My parents are dead too, if that makes you feel better." She smiled, trying to make the conversation light.

"When?"

"A long time ago, animal attack." She laughed, not the best excuse, "That's sounds familiar." Jeremy laughed.

Soon enough the party was over, Jeremy walked Adelina out, "I had a fun time, thanks." She smiled,

"Any time, especially if you need a break from Kol." He smiled, then he got an idea, "Kol and I are going to the batting cages tomorrow, you should come." He offered,

"Yea, that'd be great." She said, she liked Jeremy and she could tell he liked her. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Out of nowhere, Jeremy came down, kissing her on the cheek, then walked inside.

Back at her apartment, music was playing and Kol was in the bedroom dancing with some girls from the party. They were in their underwear with various bite marks all over their bodies. "Working hard or hardly working?" Adelina asked, turning down the music, hearing the girls whine.

"Party crasher," Kol said, biting a blonde girl's wrist.

"It's my apartment." Adelina challenged, glaring at him.

"Have fun flirting with the commoner?" Kol asked, "Yes as a matter of fact I did," She said, "We both agree you're an asshole."

"That's not what you said last night," Kol smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lina, live a little; remember Florence? How much fun we had at that brothel?" He persuaded, it was 1545, her and Kol ran rampid up Eastern Europe. Kol took one of the girls, offering her neck to Adelina.

"Come on, darling, have some fun." His smile was like the devil, she knew his game, and she had mastered it. She gave in, sinking her teeth into the girl's neck.

As they were getting ready in the morning, Klaus had texted Kol telling him the Salvatore's plan to find who sired their blood line. "Well that's inconvenient." Kol said, compelling the last of the girls to forget and leave.

"What that those girls where stupid enough to be seduced by you?" Adelina said, putting on her boots.

"The Salvatore's have white oak stakes, and are looking for their bloodline."

"They're going to wipe out the rest of the family, well isn't that nice. And here I thought Damon and I were friends." She sighed.

"We need to slow this down," Kol said,

They got to the batting cages, Adelina noticing Damon's car, Kol smiled grabbing her hand as they walked to find Jeremy. "Look can we do this later, my friends are here and yes Damon I actually have some." He started walking toward them, he smiled when he caught Adelina's eyes. When Elena and Damon noticed them, "Damon it's Kol!" Kol smiled, grabbing a wooden bat and hitting Damon with it, making his head snap back, breaking the bat. "What the hell are you doing!" Jeremy yelled, Adelina held him back, as Kol got his revenge.

"Jeremy, get back he's an Original!" Elena warned, Kol turned around getting another bat, this time it was metal, "No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds." Kol said to Jeremy, picking up the aluminum bat, Adelina went over to Damon, "Sorry, Damon." She said, "You know I'll never get used to aluminum, but hey at least it won't break." He went to swing at Damon, but Damon took the end of the broken bat and rammed it through Kol's stomach. Elena grabbed the other piece, stabbing Adelina in the chest, but missing her heart.

"Did you kill them?" Jeremy asked,

"No, but it'll give us a head start." Damon said, getting up grabbing Elena and leaving.

After about a half hour, Adelina woke up, pulling the bat from her chest, Kol was still unconscious, so she pulled the bloody bat out from his back. After a couple minuets he woke up, "He's so dead," Kol said, grabbing the aluminum bat.

They were back that apartment, Kol was filling in Klaus, just then Adelina's phone buzzed, it was a text from Jeremy. _You didn't tell me you were a vampire.._

_**Is that what someone tells you on a first date? **_

_No..but you tried to kill me._

_**I have to protect myself, Jeremy..I'm sorry..**_

"Come on, we're leaving." Kol said, grabbing her hand,

"Where?"

"We're going to see Mary," Kol said. Kol had figured out that Mary was the key to Damon and Elena finding out who's bloodline they belonged to. They got to Mary's house, but she was smart and was expecting them.

"Kol, Adelina, long time to see." She said,

"Hello, Mary." Kol smiled, pushing her against the wall, staking her in the heart. Then going back and sitting in a chair. "What now?" Adelina asked,

"Now we wait." He smiled.

In not too much time, they heard Damon's car pull up. They both heard Damon and Elena walking through the house before coming into Mary's room to see her pinned up dead against the wall.

"Mary," Damon said,

"Quite contrary," Adelina said from behind them, flipping on the lights. They both turned around to see Kol sitting on the chair with Adelina behind him, her hand stroking his neck. Kol stood walking over and examining his work, "It's a shame about Mary, she used to be a blast, I don't quite know what happened." He asked, smiling. "I feel the time she spent with my family might have ruined her."

"That's makes two of us," Adelina said under her breath, sliding in the chair, her legs hanging over the arm.

"She was a bit of an Original groupie," Kol explained,

"Like Adelina?" Damon said,

"Adelina is different, unlike you darling, going after two boys at once, what a scandal." Adelina looked at Kol as he defended her.

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked, putting the subject back on Mary,

"You mean did I turn her? I think I did. But no wait, maybe it was Rebekah but there was a Klaus period."

"Don't forget the Elijah affair," Adelina finished, Kol smiled at her helping him.

"I spoke to my brother, we know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will." Kol held up his bat, "So," He tapped the bat on his foot, "Where did we leave off?" Kol swung the bat at Damon's leg making him fall. He hit him in the shoulder, dislocating it. "Elena, get out of here!" Damon groaned on the floor, Elena went to run for the door, but Adelina zoomed in front of her.

"According to Klaus you're off limits, please don't test me. She threatened, pushing Elena back making her fly against a drawer, hitting her head. Damon shot right up, grabbing Adelina by the throat. "Don't touch her!" Kol came over throwing him off her,

"Oh dear, we've hit a nerve!" He said playfully. "Relax darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, staked my girl, killed my brother and then you humiliated me." Kol hit Damon with the bat more forcefully, breaking his spine several times, Elena went to run over, but Adelina stopped her, "He won't kill him, just let him go." Adelina promised, Kol finally stopped, "There, now we're even." He smiled. They let Damon and Elena leave, as they went back to Adelina's apartment, as she grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, Kol came over checking her for injury. "Are you alright?" He asked, she looked at him, confused by his concern.

"'I'm fine." She said, opening the bloodbag and pouring the blood into two glasses, handing one to Kol who downed it.

"I don't like commoners touching what's mine." He said, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are we talking about Damon or Jeremy?" She asked, taking a drink.

"I saw you two at the party; when are you going to get it threw you're head that you belong to me?" He asked, his tone sounding annoyed. Adelina rolled her eyes, walking to her bedroom.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Lina, we're not children." He scolded her,

"I know, maybe you should tell that to yourself." She said, he knew she was talking about the girls he brought back.

"They meant nothing, you know that."

"Do I? Because lately it seems like that's all you want now is girl's you can just throw away the next day. I waited over a century for you, Kol, sure I had my conquests but it was you. It's _always_ been you!" She said, she'd had enough of his bullshit. "Here I thought, come back to Mystic Falls you'd be happy to see me,"

"I am happy to see you," He said, his eyes sparking with something that Adelina knew very well. "I know I treat you poorly, but it's not intentional."

"You've had over 1000 years to learn how to treat me right, so what if I want out?" Adelina said,

"And what be with Jeremy, the commoner, he is beneath you Adelina." He said,

"I was beneath you once." She reminded him,

"And I made you a Queen," He said, holding her face in his hands. "I've been around you too long to be seduced by you." She said,

"Are you? Then stop me," He said, brushed his lips against hers, Adelina's breathing hitched, as he pressed his lips to hers, it wasn't as hot and passionate as the last kiss. This one was more of 'I missed you, forgive me' kiss. Her heart pulled, her phones buzzed in her pocket. Kol pulled it out, looking to see, it was Jeremy. He looked at her, Adelina closed her eyes defeated, Kol smiled and answered the phone. "Hello Jeremy, sorry about earlier, you know how things are. Listen, you need to stay away from Adelina. Because I find you've come near her again, I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. Okay? Bye now." Kol hung up, deleted Jeremy's number and smashed against the wall next to Adelina's head. She flinched as he came near her again, "Oh darling, shh, don't be frightened, I'm here." He soothed, grabbing her face to make her look at him. "_I don't want you seeing that commoner again, you are mine. Are we clear?" _ He compelled her, she nodded under his spell. Kol smiled, "Good, now let's have a kiss," He said, pressing her up against the wall.

**A/N: Yes, Kol is a possessive jerk, compelling Adelina to stop seeing Jeremy and threatening his life. Yes, they are actually married, we will get more to that later. Adelina and Kol's relationship is very love/hate, they like to make each other jealous then have hot make-up sex after, but their relationship is also a lot more than just that. Also, we've got a little bit of insight on Adelina's past, also more later. **

** Another side note, people have been asking many a question about this story, so if you have any, I will be happy to answer them. I was thinking of doing a little author's note outtake of just a Q&A for this fic, without hopefully giving too much away. So questions and reviews are most welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As many of you painfully saw in 4x12, our beloved baby, Kol was stabbed by the Gilbert Clan. I'm just here to say that I will not be killing Kol, that would just be stupid. So that is all, enjoy :D**

* * *

_Recap: Damon and Elena kissed, Stefan of course is pissed. Alaric is running crazy with his alter ego on the loose; Esther is possessing Rebekah and plans to make Alaric a super vampire hunter. _

Adelina woke up the next morning, with Kol's arm wrapped around her. She knew he was awake, he was just making sure she was still there. "I didn't take you for the cuddling type." She said, her back facing him. Kol pulled on her waist making her roll over, "You've just never seen this side of me," He smiled at her trying to seduce her. Adelina rolled her eyes, "I've been stuck with you for 1000 years, and you never cuddled." She said, quickly kissing him then got out of bed. She pulled out another phone from her drawer, and texted Rebekah. "I destroyed your phone." Kol said, confused,

"Yeah, and being with a vampire with a temper you learn to have more than one phone." She said, putting her phone down and slipped on jeans and a sweater.

"Are better not be texting that commoner." Kol warned,

"Why would I? You compelled me remember?" Adelina said tossing him his boxers. "It's Rebekah, there's a dance at the school and she's dragging Klaus, and she wanted to know if I would go." Adelina walked over, sitting on the bed beside Kol, "Can I go?" She pouted, he smiled, "I have some work that needs to be done, so why not. But remember, darling, if he so much as breathes on you, he's dead." He had that sick twisted tone in his voice that Adelina knew not to mess with. "When's the dance?" He asked,

"Tonight," She answered, he nodded, "Well have fun for me," He smiled, putting on his clothes in a flash.

"Where are you going?" Adelina asked,

"I have some loose ends to deal with, don't wait up." He kissed her deeply, but it was quick. He sighed, "God, I've missed you." He kissed her forehead before leaving.

Adelina went back to Mystic Falls to get ready for the dance with Rebekah, she went to the mansion where she found Klaus painting. "Did you have fun?" He asked, not bothering to turn around. Adelina looked around at his different paintings and drawings around the room.

"Define your definition of fun." Adelina said,

"Kol told me of your little party with Jeremy Gilbert. I have to admit he was quite jealous." He turned smiling, "But I'm sure he fixed that." Klaus said, Adelina rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment.

"Where's Rebekah?" Just then she came in holding a white oak stake, "Here you are Nik, the last white oak stake that can kill us, do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Klaus grabbed the stake, tossing it into the fireplace behind him, watching with a satisfied smirk on his face and went back to his painting.

"Which Salvatore did you have to seduce to get that?" Adelina asked, watching the stake burn.

"Alaric handed it over, quite willingly actually." Rebekah replied with confidence.

"The history teacher with a homicidal vampire hating alter ego? Why would he give it to you?" Adelina questioned,

"As you've learned, I can be quite persuasive." She smiled, "Well I guess that's that then," She said turning to walk away.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving." Klaus said, Rebekah stopped, "Today?"

"Why not? There's nothing keeping us here, we'll grab the doppelganger and be off by sunset."

"But tonight's the decade dance," Rebekah said, "So?" Klaus asked,

"So, I'm head of the dance committee, we have to go." Rebekah argued, "I'm not going to any dance."

"Caroline will be there," Adelina added, Klaus looked at them both,"That means nothing to me," He lied.

"Please? I have big plans for tonight, just go for me." Rebekah pleaded with puppy dog eyes, Klaus could never deny his sister, "Okay fine. One last hoorah." He broke down,

"One last hoorah, Nik." She smiled. "Come on, Lina, let's go get ready." Adelina followed Rebekah upstairs to her room, where 20's flapper dresses where hanging on racks. "Having trouble choosing?" Adelina asked, looking at all the gowns. Rebekah idly walked around her room, "Are you okay?" Adelina asked, Rebekah looked off.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She said, looking through dresses, like she didn't know what to choose, even though she's been through the 20's.

"You seem off, are you sure you want to go? I mean after your mother just died in front of yo-"

"I'm fine." Rebekah snapped at her. Esther knew Adelina was smart, and she would figure out her plan before it was finished, "Really," She smiled, "I like that one for you," She walked over and pulled out a dark blue flapper dress. Adelina held it up to herself in the mirror, "Yea." She agreed,

* * *

Adelina walked into the Grill, to see Jeremy playing pool, she looked around the Grill for any signs of Klaus. When she felt safe, she walked over to him, "Hey stranger," She smiled, Jeremy looked over at her,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He said, looking around the Grill for Kol.

"He's not here so don't worry." Adelina brushed it off, "He threatened to kill me," Jeremy said,

"Yeah and he tried to compel me, he's actually jealous of you which is a first I've seen." She laughed,

"Wait so you're not compelled?"

"Just cause I'm running with Originals doesn't mean I'm an idiot, I've been taking vervain for the last 400 years." She smiled.

"Well I'm not going to be part of your plan to piss your psychotic boyfriend off." Jeremy said going back to his pool game.

"It wasn't like that," Adelina said,

"Okay, well then if he treats you so bad and the only way to get his attention is by using people then why are you with him?" Jeremy asked, Adelina narrowed her eyes at him,

"You know you shouldn't make assumptions about people, especially a 1000 year old vampire who would rip out your throat without blinking." She threatened him,

"I can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Jeremy countered, Adelina rolled her eyes, getting annoyed,

"You know I came here to see if you wanted to go to the decade dance, but I see you're too busy being judgmental." Adelina started to walk away when Jeremy called after her,

"You're going to the dance?"

"Yeah, Rebekah is dragging me and seeing as I've never been to a dance, I figured I could go with a friend." She gestured toward Jeremy,

"What about Kol?" Jeremy asked, "Because I would like to live to see my senior year." He smiled,

"What Kol doesn't know, won't kill you." She smiled, leaving the Grill. As she was leaving, her phone buzzed, it was Kol.

"Hi," She answered,

"Where are you?" He said,

"Mystic Falls staying as far away from Jeremy Gilbert as possible," She said, walking down the street.

"Good, so I'll see you at the dance?" Adelina stopped in her tracks,

"You're coming?" She asked, trying not to sound shocked. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"N-No, it's just Jeremy will be there and I don't want people hurt."

"Since when do you care?" Kol questioned,

"He's Elena's brother and Klaus won't be happy if his precious doppelganger is upset." Kol hummed in response, "Well I'll see you tonight." He hung up.

Adelina got ready and headed to Jeremy's house to pick him up. He answered the door, stopping for a moment to look at her. "What is it too much?" She went to take the feather out of her hair,

"No, No! You just-" Jeremy started, "You look beautiful," Adelina blushed, trying to hide the smile. In 1000 years, no one, not even Kol has called her beautiful. Jeremy held out his arm, "Shall we?" She smiled, taking his arm, "You're smart for not inviting me in," She commented, as he laughed.

They got to the dance, the music was in full swing, "So what were you doing during the 20's?" Jeremy asked,

"Kol was daggered so I was on my own enjoying the sights and sounds, I was living in Manhattan, I was actually in the first moving picture." She said, Jeremy gawked impressed. "Really?"

"No!" She said, as he fell for her lie, "You should never trust a vampire." She smiled, pulling to the dance floor. They danced and she laughed at his moves seeing that he really didn't get out much. But the song slowed down, Jeremy held his hand out, Adelina reluctantly took it as they danced. She didn't focus much on it, her eyes were darting around the floor looking for any sights of Kol.

"Scared?" Jeremy asked,

"Apprehensive." Adelina corrected, "I'm not afraid of him," Jeremy said,

"You should be. Kol will rip you apart without blinking." Adelina said,

"If he scares you so much, why are you with him?" Jeremy asked for the second time today. Adelina sighed,

"It's a very long, very complicated story." She said,

"Well I'll remind you to tell me sometime." He said, Adelina looked over the dance floor and saw Elena dancing with Stefan, "I hear your sister has a long track record with vampires." Jeremy shrugged,

"What about you? Do you like running with vampires?" She smiled, looking at his ring, she knew it protected him from the supernatural. Jeremy's eyes dropped, bringing up Vicky and Anna was still hard. "It's a very long, very complicated story." He quoted her, Adelina smiled. "Well I'll remind you to tell me sometime." She smiled up at him, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I trust you." Jeremy said out of nowhere, responding to her earlier comment.

"I'm not worth trusting." She said, looking at him. "Why not?" He asked, he was stubborn.

"I'm a vampire, Jeremy, I'll do whatever I'll have to do to survive." She answered truthfully as the song ended and a more upbeat song played. Adelina moved away from Jeremy and over to the punch bowl.

"Well don't you look stunning." Kol's voice said from behind her, Adelina turned around to see Kol in a dress shirt with a vest and tie, pants and a fedora.

"What are you doing here?" She asked,

"What forget I was coming, too busy throwing yourself around?" He said, she could tell he was angry.

"What are you talking about?" Adelina asked,

"I saw you with the Gilbert boy. It seems I know have to watch what you eat." Kol said, Adelina looked at him scoffing a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret, Lina." He threatened, Adelina ripped her arm away.

"Is there a problem?" Jeremy said, walking over to them. Kol closed his eyes smiling, moving toward Jeremy but Adelina got in between them. "It meant nothing, Kol. It was just a dance, it meant _nothing_." She said, Adelina was just as good an actor as Kol and could play just as good a game. She felt terrible that Jeremy had to hear this.

Kol looked at her, wanting to compel her, but knew he couldn't. Adelina put her hands on the sides of his face. "I love _you. _ He's just a commoner." She said, knowing Jeremy could hear every word. She did what she had to do. Kol grabbed her hands, "Come on, we're leaving." He said as he led her out of the school, but they were stopped by a barrier. There was a ring of salt around the perimeter of the school. Kol went back inside to find Rebekah, leaving Adelina outside.

Jeremy came out with Damon and Stefan who were both stopped by the barrier, "Salt, it's a binding agent for a spell." Stefan said,

"No? Really?" Adelina said, her arms crossed over her chest. "What is going on?" She asked, "Your boyfriends vampire hating mother took Elena." Damon explained, "And now we're trapped when they're off doing God knows what."

"Where's Alaric?" Adelina asked, knowing Esther would want something with him as well.

"Esther's going to use Alaric." Damon figured it out, as him and Stefan went back into the school to find Bonnie. Jeremy stayed out, looking at Adelina, she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Jeremy," She said,

"It's nice to know how you feel about the commoner." He snapped, walking back inside the dance.

Soon enough Klaus came walking out of the dance with Kol, seeing as Rebekah was nowhere to be found, Klaus stopped when he saw the salt, "What is this?" He demanded, "Your mother's back." Adelina said. Her, Kol, Klaus and Stefan walked into a class room, where Bonnie was performing a spell. Kol looked over and saw Jeremy, they shot daggers at each other, before Kol possessively wrapped his arm around Adelina.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus demanded, getting annoyed with Bonnie's chanting, "All boundary spells have a loophole." Just then Matt walked in,

"People are walking right out the dance, right past the barrier."

"If Matt and I can leave we can stop Esther ourselves, we just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy said,

"It would be suicide, Jeremy." Stefan explained,

"That's fine by me." Kol smirked at him, Jeremy shot him a look. Klaus looked over at Bonnie's boyfriend Jamie, flashing over grabbing him by the neck. "Suicide would be disappointing me; now work your magic witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

"Let him go!" Bonnie demanded.

"Not until you get us out of here." Klaus said, smiling at Jamie's struggle. Stefan walked over to try and stop Klaus,

"Awe don't be stupid Klaus, Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler." Stefan said, "You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Klaus looked at Jamie then at Bonnie and back then released Jamie.

Bonnie got to work on a locator spell for Elena. Kol went to keep an eye on her. Adelina stayed in the room with Jeremy. "I told you not to trust me." Adelina told him, Jeremy just kept ignoring her, "Look Jeremy, I know your hurt, but I told you-"

"You didn't tell me anything, Adelina. You didn't tell me how you really felt about me." Jeremy said, believing what she said to Kol. Adelina hopped down from the desk she was sitting on,

"I didn't think I had to, I though you knew."

"What that I'm beneath you? A peasant?" Jeremy said,

"No, that you're my friend, and I have to do what I have to do to protect you." She grabbed his hand, hoping he would believe her.

"I don't need protecting from Kol." Jeremy said, pulling his hand away, and walking out with Matt.

When Bonnie finally lifted the spell, Klaus and Kol went to get Esther's body, taking God knows where. Adelina followed to find Jeremy who was with Damon, Elena, Stefan and Alaric.

"Jeremy," Adelina called,

"Not now." He said, pushing her away,

"Don't do that Jeremy, don't push me away!" She said after him,

"Or what? Kol can't see you with the lowly commoner. You know you were wrong you know, you don't do what you have to, to survive; you're just like Kol, you like to manipulate people as it suits you." Jeremy accused her, it was like he shot a gun, and Adelina felt the bullet. "And I actually thought you liked me." He laughed to himself,

"You like me?" Adelina gasped,

"Is that so hard to believe?" Jeremy asked,

"Why?"

"You're fun, you're smart, you have this way about you; you understand me." He said, that caught her off guard. "But that doesn't matter now," He said. She was about to answer him, when Kol reappeared, "Let's go, Lina." He called, Adelina walked past Jeremy, leaving with Kol.

Once they were back at the mansion, Adelina texted Jeremy,

_**I know you don't believe me, but I like you too…**_

She turned off her phone, not wanting to see his response, probably knowing what it would be. She had just lost the only friend she'd ever really had. Turning around seeing Kol leaning against the door, "You lied to me." He said,

"Well now you have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours. Forever."

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of Jeremy and Adelina? I have a plan for how I want their relationship to be, but what do you guys think? **


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: Alaric is now a super vampire/vampire hunter hell-bent on killing everyone in town. Jeremy has a little crush on Adelina which both her and Kol aren't too happy about it. _

"Are you now?" Kol asked, moving away from the door frame and moving toward Adelina, stopping right in front of her. She thought he was going to compel her, but now he knew she was on vervain so he couldn't. Kol laughed to himself, thinking about Adelina and Jeremy.

"What so great about him? You knew him for less than 24 hours and you're just ready to pack up and leave." He laughed again, "You know what, I don't want to know. I've given you everything, Lina; since we were kids I've given you everything! You know I turned out of pity, I thought, hey, maybe she'll grow on me; and you did. I made you a Queen, Adelina, and you still crawl lower." Tears pricked at Adelina's eyes, she'd hurt him and Kol never let things go, he got even. He looked at her waiting for her response, but Adelina had none. She just dropped her head in defeat, Kol smiled then left the mansion.

After an hour or two of crying Adelina finally changed out of her dress and went downstairs to see Klaus packing up his artwork. "I see Kol has left, and judging by the puffiness in your eyes it wasn't a happy goodbye." Klaus said, Adelina shot him a look before Rebekah came in the door.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me!"

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead," Klaus reminded her,

"Well he's not, and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak steak that can't kill him." She explained, "He's stronger Nik, t-too strong." She was panicking.

"Where is he now?" Adelina asked,

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as the sun goes down he'll come after us. We need to leave now!" Klaus nodded,

"Fine, I'll collect Elena we'll be on our way." He went back to packing.

"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!" Adelina said, agreeing with Rebekah on the urgency to get out of Mystic Falls.

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Klaus said,

"We'll protect each other, like we always have," Rebekah said trying to reason with him. "Always and forever, Nik." She said. Klaus just looked at her, "I'm not leaving without her." He said walking past Rebekah.

"I'm leaving now, you can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." She threatened, Klaus looked back at her not caring about what she did.

"Fine. Choose your hybrids over your family, let your spite be the death of you, see if I care. Come on, Adelina we're leaving." Rebekah said, Adelina followed her out, leaving Klaus in an empty house. They walked out to Rebekah's car, "Get any last minute things and meet me at the Grill at 4 o' clock sharp, any minute later and I'm leaving without you." Rebekah told Adelina, wiping tears from her eyes. Adelina nodded then disappeared.

She ended up at the Gilbert house, knocking on the door to see Damon answer, "Well, well, if it isn't the little vampire that could." Adelina scoffed at his comment, "Is Jeremy here?"

"Who wants to know?" He said,

"I do, I'm leaving and I wanted to say goodbye." Damon was blocking her from seeing inside the house but she saw Jeremy come down the stairs. "Jeremy," She called, he stopped at the door, looking at her. "I need to talk to you," She pleaded,

"Come on in," Jeremy said, Damon rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let Adelina in. "Kol's gone." She said, Jeremy wanted to hug her, but he saw she was upset about it. "Why are you here?" He asked,

"I'm leaving with Rebekah tonight, and I came to say goodbye." Jeremy nodded, "And about last night,"

"I get it," He interrupted, "just friends." He smiled, she knew he wanted to be more, but it was too risky.

"Thank you," She sighed, hugging him tight. He hugged her back, seeing Bonnie in the other room. "How long are you here till?" He asked,

"4, so I've got some time to kill." She smiled, she turned and looked in the kitchen seeing Bonnie with a towel at her neck. "What happened?"

"Alaric snacked on Bonnie and now he's a vampire." Damon said, annoyed.

"You did that? Rebekah's all freaked out, she said Alaric is trapped at the school without a daylight ring, Klaus is packing up his hybrids." Adelina explained.

"Alright so how do he kill him now?" Stefan asked,

"I've been trying to figure that out, a witch can't truly make an immortal being there's _always_ a way to undo a spell." She explained,

"Alright, so what's the loophole?" Adelina asked, sitting at the table,

"That's the problem, I don't know."

As they were trying to figure out how to kill Alaric, Klaus came to retrieve Elena. Jeremy answered the door as it rang, revealing Klaus, "What the hell do you want?" Jeremy said,

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Klaus said, as Stefan and Damon came to the door. Bonnie and Adelina stood by Jeremy.

"What are you doin' here Klaus?" Stefan asked,

"Well for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside."

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested to Jeremy, "Now." Damon added, Jeremy rolled his eyes and went upstairs while Adelina followed, but not before making eye contact with Klaus. "It's nice to see your loyalty to my brother is so easily manipulated." He smiled at her as she went upstairs.

"Poor lad, loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of you two." Klaus commented, Damon just smirked,

"Yeah, about that, something happened,"

"Oh, I know all about my mother's creation, that's why I'm here; I'm leaving town, just came to pick up a few road trip necessities, spear tire, flashlight, doppelganger.." He mused, Damon smiled politely, "Can't help you there," He said before shutting the door in Klaus' face.

Klaus impatiently paced outside the house, while the boys were trying to find Elena. Stefan went upstairs where Jeremy and Adelina were painting, "Where is she?" He asked, Jeremy and Adelina looked at each other,

"I don't know, she was just here a few minutes ago," Jeremy said, Stefan panicked running out of the room, as Adelina and Jeremy followed.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?!" Damon demanded,

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked,

"Klaus wants in; we have to keep him out." Damon said, looking out the window at Klaus who was pacing with a newspaper in hand. Klaus noticed, Damon and threw the newspaper at the window. "Duck!" Damon yelled, everyone hit the floor as wood and glass came flying in.

"I think your probably gonna want to let me in!" Klaus yelled from outside,

"Elena's car is gone," Adelina said from the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked, just then a soccer ball came flying through the door. Klaus came up the stairs with fence posts and chucked one at Damon's head, but imbedded into the wall, "Missed me!" Damon shouted, throwing it back at Klaus, who broke the second post and threw it at a painting. "Missed me again!" Damon yelled, when Stefan's phone rang.

Klaus came back with a propane tank and a flaming newspaper. "Put it out," Adelina said, coming to the door. "Come outside and make me," Klaus said, Stefan walked outside, "Elena's not here, Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan explained, Klaus threw down the paper and propane tank,

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Klaus said, Stefan laughed, "Oh I really wish we could, but there's a one in four chance that we die too," Damon walked out with the fence post, "I'll take those odds,"

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies," Stefan said,

"I'm good with that too," Damon said,

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Adelina said, getting in the middle of their pissing contest.

"Okay, how bout Damon distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" Klaus suggested,

"Oh that's a brilliant idea, what's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon glared at Klaus,

"Nothing." Klaus smiled,

"Caroline's in there, don't you have a thing for her, or did she just reject you too many times?" Damon challenged, the fence post on his shoulder.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere!" Adelina said from her spot on the stairs. Bonnie walked out, "I might have an idea; my mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years, if I get it I might be able to use it on Alaric." Bonnie said,

"If I might, you're words inspire so much confidence." Klaus teased,

"I can get the spell, but even so we're going to need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down, including yours." Bonnie said, Klaus sighed in frustration,

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about 8 hours, if we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, Adelina and I will be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

While Stefan and Klaus looked at ways to stop Alaric; Bonnie, Damon and Adelina were at the boarding house waiting for Abby. Adelina and Damon were on the couch while Bonnie was pacing, "Well this is promising." Adelina sighed, looking at the clock, they had killed almost two and a half hours waiting.

"She'll be here," Bonnie promised,

"I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department." Damon said, as the door rang, Bonnie rushed to the door,

"Don't get your hopes up, might be a girl scout." Adelina yelled after her, sure enough it was Abby at the door.

Abby gave Bonnie the spell, but at the cost that in order to desiccate Alaric she had to stop a human heart. They all met Jeremy at the high school, finding out that Elena and Caroline were in Alaric's class room. "Hand it over," Damon said to Jeremy,

"I'm not giving you my ring." Jeremy said,

"By my calculations you've already bit it once, maybe twice wearing that ring and just in case Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed _die_. Then before you know it we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands."

"This is_ my_ ring, Elena is _my _sister, no one is going to fight harder for her then me." Jeremy defended, Damon sighed, "Fine, be stubborn."

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page. Aside from Adelina, I created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives, should anything go wrong." Klaus confessed,

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon accused,

"Go ahead call my bluff, let the teacher kill me you'll all be dead soon after." Damon, Stefan and Klaus all walked into the school Bonnie was able to hold off Alaric long enough to get Caroline and Elena out, but not before Klaus grabbed Elena. While back at the mansion, Klaus was draining Elena, Adelina went up to her room to pack walking into to see Kol sitting in a chair.

"I thought you had left?" She asked, not moving from the door.

"Change of plans, seeing as I can't trust you, I have a better solution for keeping you in check." He smiled, zooming towards her and snapping her neck, picking her up as she fell.

Adelina woke up in the cellar beneath the Lockwood property, she saw an iPod player sitting on a chair, I can't decide by Scissor Sisters played. She tried to move, but her arms were strapped in, "What are you doing?" She groaned, her head hurting.

"Oh well you know me, darling," Kol said walking around her, stopping in front of her, pulling off her daylight ring. "I get even," He smiled, pulling on a chain letting the sun pour in burning Adelina's back. He smiled listening to her scream,

"Scream all you want, darling, no one can hear you!" After a few moments he stopped

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you, _

_ If I stop now call me a quitter, if lies were cats you'd be a litter_

"Don't you just love music, there's a song for every situation. Love songs, party songs, break-up songs, the list goes on. But this song in particular catches my fancy," He turned it up during the chorus.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die, _

_Oh you'll probably go to heaven _

_ Please don't hang your head and cry don't wonder why, _

_My heart feels dead inside; it's cold and hard and petrified,_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds we're goin' for a ride_

"This song really speaks to me, about our little predicament. After our little chat this morning, I honestly couldn't decide if I should kill you or not. And do you know why?" Kol asked, kneeling in front of Adelina, grabbing her face that was streaming with tears, "Because if I can't have you, no one can." He smiled sadistically.

Kol continued burning Adelina until the sun went down, when that stopped he preceded to take vervain flowers and rub her with them. He knew she was immune, but they still hurt, and that was what he wanted for her to hurt. Within an hour, she was in tears, Kol stopped for a moment, letting her catch her breath, "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry, I'm here." He said wiping her tears away, "But you have to know whom you belong to, that's all and it seems this is the only way to get through to you."

"I'm sorry," She pleaded, her voice cracking, as more tears fell.

"I know, darling, I know." He kissed her burned lips.

_Oh I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake_

_ I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone, _

_ Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife, _

_ And stab me when I'm asleep and that's why, _

"If you're going to kill me just do it!" Adeline yelled at him, Kol just stopped and looked at her,

"Now why would I do that?" Kol asked, like it was the stupidest question in the world. "I'm teaching you a lesson, Adelina, not punishing you." He said,

"Sure feels like the opposite," Adelina groaned, feeling the sting in her back from the sunburns.

"Good you're learning." He smiled, he checked his watch, "I'm bored, and we've been at this for hours." He pulled off the ties on her arms, picking her up bridal style. Adelina hissed as his hands touched her burns,

"Did you learn you're lesson?" Kol asked as they left,

"Yes, Kol." She said.

**A/N: So no love triangle, they're just friends. One of my favorite songs I Can't Decide, is like Kol's anthem and it was actually the first scene I thought of while watching Vampire Diaries and listening to that song. So tell me what you think, and I'll update soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap: Alaric's vampire life is now tied to Elena's. Bonnie ended up turning the desiccation spell on Klaus and Alaric is hunting down his body. _

Adelina woke up gasping for air like she'd just had a nightmare; which she sort of did. Out of jealousy and spite, Kol tortured her. She laid back down on the pillows trying to rub out her headache,

"Morning," Kol smiled, he was lying down next to her, scaring the crap out of her.

"What the hell?" Adelina groaned, Kol sat up handing her a tall glass of blood.

"Drink up; it'll make the headache go away." He said,

"Who is it?" Adelina asked taking a sip, he heated it up and everything.

"Bartender from the Grill, she was delicious." He smirked, Adelina rolled her eyes at him, and "You're adorable." She said, finishing the glass, moaning as she felt the fresh blood heal the kinks in her neck. Her phone vibrated on the night stand, Kol looked at the phone, then back at Adelina who just let it buzz.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kol asked, Adelina got up changing out of her clothes.

"Aside from my homicidal, overbearing, obsessed husband? No everything is peachy." She smiled at him, grabbing her phone. He grabbed her arm as she pulled away.

"Don't get smart, wife." He threatened,

"Or what? You'll burn off my skin and inject me with vervain?"

"It was a lesson." Kol explained,

"I didn't need to be taught! Jeremy is my friend, something I haven't had in a long time. Yeah, so he has a little crush on me, so what? He's not a threat to you! You can't just torture me to prove a point! I'm your wife, not one of Klaus' sired hybrids!" This was the tipping point for her, yeah, Kol has his moments but this was low even for him. "But you just can't see past your own nose." Adelina grabbed her bag and went downstairs but Kol was in front of her blocking the door.

"You can't leave me." He said,

"The hell I can't," Adelina said, she wasn't scared of him, she knew how to be on her own.

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere is better than here," She shoved past him, and sped away. She ended up at the community park, she settled under an old tree thinking about her life, how she ended up here.

"What are you stalking me now?" She said, hearing Jeremy walk up from behind her,

"Just passing through, what are you doing here?" He said, sitting on the park bench across from her.

"Thinking about how much easier life was when I was human." She smiled, this made Jeremy curious.

"When exactly were you human?" He asked,

"Cashing in on my long, complicated life story?" Adelina joked, Jeremy shrugged, Adelina decided to give in.

"About 1000 years ago actually, I grew up here as a matter of fact. This park used to be a meadow where I would play as a little girl. Turns out your ancestors never really founded anything." She joked at him. Those times were just a memory now.

"So you weren't lying when you said you grew up with Kol," Jeremy asked, Adelina shook her head, "Yeah, the Original family and I go way back, you could say I was a groupie."

"But you're not an Original?" He asked,

"I'm one of the first generations of vampires, very old, very powerful, had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into." She laughed at herself.

"So what is your story?" Jeremy asked,

"It was around 1140 A.D. my mother was a very powerful witch from Europe who knew Mikael and Esther when they lived there. After Esther and Mikael lost a child to a plague, my mother, Ayana told them of a land where there was no plague. They came together forming a small village. There the Mikaelsons had more children, and my mother had me." She explained,

"Were you a witch?" Jeremy asked,

"In training," Adelina joked, "The Mikaelsons and my family were close, Rebekah was my best friend,"

* * *

_ A young Adelina, almost 12 years old ran through the village with a young Rebekah, "Come on, Adelina, you have to tag me!" Rebekah yelled as her and Adelina ran through the forests. _

_ "What sort of game is this?" Adelina whined, getting tired from chasing Rebekah, "You have to tag me, then I will chase you." Rebekah explained, _

_ "This will be more fun with more people, let us find Niklaus and Kol." Adelina suggested, Rebekah rolled her eyes; Adelina was always fawning over Kol. _

_ "Your courtship of my brother is never going to work," Rebekah told her, Adelina didn't listen, she would follow Kol to the ends of the Earth and back if he asked. _

_ "No matter, you're it!" Adelina snuck up on Rebekah tagging her then running toward the village._

* * *

"I was smitten with Kol, he was older than me of course and had his sights on other girls, but I was naïve and in love." She sighed, going on to explain more of the story,

"After a few years, my parents knew of my obsession with Kol; Mikael and my father agreed that it would be best for Kol to be married, stop his reckless behavior. I was 17 at the time, soon after that Kol's brother Henrik was killed, that ended the truce between our village and the natives." She explained,

"And that was when Esther turned them into vampires," Jeremy said, Adelina nodded, "You've been doing your homework," She complimented.

"My mother knew what Esther did, and forbid me from seeing Kol, knowing the evil Esther had created. As a human, Kol was reckless, impulsive, had a temperament that could challenge Klaus; and as a vampire that got heightened. Unfortunately his feelings for me did not." She sighed, "One day, their family's blood lust got the best of them, and they killed almost half of the village. I was in the woods when I had scratched my knee on a rock, Rebekah actually smelled the blood, she left me in the woods to die, believe I wanted to.

"What I didn't know is that Kol has slipped his blood in my wine,"

* * *

_Adelina woke up the in the woods, gasping for breath, the last thing she remembered was Rebekah attacking her. As she stood, her body felt weak, the sun hurt her eyes. It was dark, she stumbled through the woods finally making it back to the village. There was a fire, she saw Klaus, Rebekah and Kol burning bodies. She got back to her mother's house; Arianna pulled her inside, "Where have you been?" She demanded, smoothing away her tangles from her eyes. _

"_I was in the woods, I don't know what happened," Adelina said. Ayana came in, "Step away from her Arianna," Ayana said, Arianna looked at her mother, not understanding, but did so anyway. _

"_Mother I feel weak," Adelina said, Ayana just stood there, _

"_You are in transition." She stated, _

"_What do you mean?" Arianna asked, _

"_She is becoming one of them," Ayana explained, her tone serious and uncaring. _

"_Where's Papa?" Adelina wondered, _

"_He's dead," Arianna said, her voice cracked. _

"_N-No!" Adelina cried, as Arianna held her, Ayana came over grabbing Adelina's face making her look at her. "Adelina, you must not complete this transition, you must not feed." Ayana told her, _

"_What will happen, if I do not?" Adelina asked, fear getting to her, "You will die, but it is nature's way. I am so sorry, my love." Ayana kissed Adelina's forehead and left the room._

* * *

"My mother knew the consequences, but Arianna wouldn't let me die. As the days grew on, I got weaker, word got out that I was in transition. I was so tired, but Arianna wouldn't leave my side, she couldn't watch me die."

"She gave you her blood, didn't she?" Jeremy said, they had moved from the park and were now walking to the Grill.

"Yes, she did," Adelina answered, "After that my mother wouldn't invite me in, you can probably understand why. Arianna made me a daylight ring, against my mother's wishes, after becoming a vampire, everything about me was magnified. As a human, I was naïve, passionate, empathic; and as a vampire that was all heightened, especially my feelings for Kol. After he found me as a vampire, he offered to take me back to the Old World and he married me, for what reason I'm not sure why." Adelina laughed to herself.

"What about your sister and your mother?" Jeremy asked as they sat down at a table in the Grill.

"My mother stayed in the village and my sister went on to bear the Bennet bloodline." Adelina said,

"You're related to Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, shocked,

"I'm her Great Aunt about 100 times over." Adelina laughed,

"But if you spent 1000 years with Kol, and to have him treat you like he does, why didn't you leave sooner?" He asked, Adelina sighed,

"That's another long, complicated story for another day." She teased, "You wanna grab something to eat?" Jeremy offered,

"The kitchen's closed, unless you're offering?" Adelina smiled at him, Jeremy laughed, "I work here remember? Come on," He said, as they walked over to the bar, he went back to the kitchen, making them both sandwiches.

"Don't you love having me as a friend?" He said, handing Adelina her plate, she smiled looking at her BLT. Taking a half as her and Jeremy toasted with their sandwiches. Just then two beers were placed down next to them, "Hello Jeremy," A voice said, they both looked up to see Alaric, "We need to talk."

"I need to know where they're keeping Klaus' body." Alaric demanded,

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you?" Jeremy said,

"Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight; or does that just not register with you? Seeing as you're having date night with one." Adelina glared at Alaric,

"Of course it does," Jeremy said, ignoring Alaric's last comment,

"Well Elena can't seem to cut them out of her life, and neither can you. But I can, and with your help, I can get rid of all of them." Alaric said,

"Well aren't you just the biggest oxymoron in history? The vampire that hunts vampires, now what are you going to do when you're the last vampire on Earth? Commit social suicide?" Adelina challenged, she wasn't afraid of Alaric, he was after Klaus, so she had time to kill. Alaric ignored her,

"Come on, Jeremy." Adelina said, grabbing Jeremy's hand, but Alaric grabbed his arm sharply, "Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings and then when I die the world will finally be ridden of vampires." He promised, letting go of Jeremy, and pulling out the white oak stake. "This stake is the only thing that can kill Klaus; I will find him and when I do, be on the right side, Jeremy." Jeremy and Adelina got back to his house, to find Matt, Elena, Stefan and Elijah sitting at the dining room table.

"Elijah," Adelina greeted him, he turned around smiling at her, "Ah, Adelina, good of you to join us, Kol was just telling me about your so called betrayal." Adelina scoffed,

"Well he should learn the meaning of the word before he starts throwing terms around." Adelina said, "So is no one caring that Alaric has an eternal white oak stake and basically just flashed it out to Jeremy and I at the Grill about 10 minutes ago? Am I the only one concerned with that?" Adelina stated,

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he had been disarmed and the weapon is in my possession my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth, and Alaric will follow us." Elijah explained.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked,

"We've done it before," Adelina stated,

"Rebekah and Klaus spent the better part of 1000 years running from Mikael, what's another half century while Elena gets to live out the rest of her natural life." Elijah said, Elena sighed,

"We finally stopped him, Elijah, after everything he's done to us; I can't just let you bring him back." Elena said, talking about Klaus who was rotting in a coffin somewhere with Damon.

"I give you my word, Elena, I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes." Elijah promised, "Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners," Elijah said to himself.

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over." Matt said,

"And for that I am deeply ashamed, but know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door; so I leave it to you, Elena, the decision whether to trust me or not."

"Not!" Damon's voice said from the speaker in Stefan's phone. "Hello?! Did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" Damon argued,

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms." Adelina said,

"If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm," Elijah negotiated, "Do we have a deal?"

"No! No,no,no,no, did I mention no!" Damon's voice yelled, Stefan sighed, "Elena it's up to you,"

"Oh come on!" Damon yelled,

"Why do want Klaus' body?" Elena asked Elijah,

"He's my brother, we remain together." He said simply,

"We have a deal." Elena said. Elijah sent Adelina to get Klaus' body with Damon and Bonnie, he took them to the storage units where he hid it. "I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?" Damon asked, Adelina shrugged, "It was her call."

"You know what else her call is? Everything bad ever." Damon said,

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled Alaric is one witch away from finding it." Bonnie explained,

"Okay, well I was gonna use unit 666, but I figured that would be a little obvious, so 1020. Minifridge, couple bird cages, box full of playboys." Damon said, lifting up the door to reveal a sleek black coffin in the middle of the unit. "One beef jerkyfied Original." They opened the coffin to see Klaus desiccated and wrapped in chains, suddenly his eyes opened staring at Bonnie.

"Woah, creepy." Adelina commented, Klaus never faltered from Bonnie, "I need a minute." Bonnie said,

"Just jam the witch locator, Bat-signal and let's get on with it Bonnie." Damon said,

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him, Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire; could you just give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie asked, getting kind of cryptic. Damon held up his hands in surrender as him and Adelina walked out of the unit, shutting the door.

"Rebekah should be here soon." Adelina said to Damon, putting her phone back in her pocket. The elevator rang, Alaric snuck up on Adelina snapping her neck, and he grabbed Damon in a choke hold. "Where is Klaus?" He demanded,

"In a storage locker, there's only about 1000 of them, have at it." Damon said, before Alaric snapped his neck. A few minutes later Damon and Adelina woke up, hearing the elevator ding. This time it was Rebekah, "Damon? Damon where are you?" Rebekah called, she walked around the halls, "Damon this isn't funny!" She called, she walked another corner when Damon grabbed her, holding his hand over her mouth. Adelina went to the locker and got Klaus' coffin, meeting Damon and Rebekah by the car. They were wheeling it out when Alaric flashed in front of them, smashing Rebekah's head into the side of the car, pushing her away.

Alaric did the same to Damon and Adelina, grabbing the stake and opening the coffin. "No!" Rebekah screamed, "No!" Damon and Adelina both yelled, Alaric opened the coffin and plunged the stake into Klaus' heart. "Nik, no!" Rebekah yelled Damon and Adelina held her back. Rebekah struggled against them as Klaus' body caught on fire, Alaric shut the coffin moving toward Rebekah, "Next," He said,

"Rebekah, run!" Damon yelled, Adelina and Rebekah both ran off, as Alaric followed after them. Rebekah went to tell Elijah, Adelina went back to the house to tell Kol. She got the mansion, walking in as a vase shattered against the wall beside her. "Kol!" She went over to him, he was like a kid throwing a tantrum, grabbing whatever he could find and hurling it against the wall. "Kol, look at me!" She grabbed his face in her hands, his eyes were filled with tears.

"He's gone, Nik is gone." He cried, she hugged him close, letting him cry. "I know, I know." She said, tears falling. Kol kept crying, he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist, crying into her stomach. Adelina held onto him for dear life, "I'm here, its okay, I'm right here." She reassured him,

"I'm so sorry, Lina." She knew he wasn't talking about Klaus; it was about everything else he had done, 1000 years of pain he'd caused her. Adelina got down on her knees in front of him, holding his face in her hands, wiping away his tears.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I will _always _forgive you." She said, crying just as much as he was.

"You were gonna leave me." He said,

"I could never leave you, I will never leave you, Kol. You and me forever, remember?"

* * *

_ Adelina stood watching as Klaus, Rebekah and Kol burned the white oak tree to the ground. "Where will you go?" Adelina asked Kol, _

_ "The Old World, where Mikael will never find us." He stated, Adelina nodded, _

_ "Then I guess this is goodbye," She said, _

_ "No it isn't," He said, holding her hands, "Come with me, we can travel the world with my family, and we can be together, you and me forever, Adelina." Kol said, leaning down to kiss her._

* * *

"Forever."

**A/N: Kol apologized! Yay! I liked writing for a softer side of Kol. Now I know a few people were telling me about Adelina being like a battered wife, I'm not trying to make her all weak and submissive. Kol is an Original vampire that is essentially spoiled rotten, so he's not used to people telling him no. But anyway, review and tell me your thoughts! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap: Klaus has been "killed" but is now running around in Tyler's body. After finding out about Klaus' death, Rebekah killed Elena and thanks to Meredith ,she's in transition. _

Kol hardly slept at all, he kept having nightmares, he was in and out all the time. Adelina had to keep giving him dreams and that was hard to keep him at rest. It was morning, he had finally gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Morning," She greeted, as he got out of the shower, "I brought you you're favorite, AB+," She said placing the blood bag on the dresser. He glanced over at it, but remained silent. He went through the dresser, grabbing his things. "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving." He said his voice cold,

"What do you mean we're leaving?" Adelina demanded,

"There's nothing left for us here, Lina! Elijah's gone, Nik's dead! There's nothing left!" He shouted, his emotions getting the best of him, which he never let happen. Adelina ran over to him before he could grab the nearest piece of furniture.

"Hey, Kol," Adelina grabbed his face in her hands, "Don't do that, don't shut me out; I know you think you've lost everything, and I know it hurts. But you still have Elijah and Rebekah, and you have me, you'll always have me." The comfort seemed to help, he pulled Adelina close, hugging her tight as he started to cry again. "Shhh, it's okay," She whispered to him.

"Here's an idea, let's go somewhere, anywhere you want, we'll leave today." She suggested, he nodded, continuing to pack when my phone rang; it was Jeremy.

"Hey, right now is not a good time," Adelina said,

"We need your help." He said,

"What happened?"

"Elena is in transition, Bonnie said she'll help but we need your help too." He pleaded, Adelina sighed, "Okay, I'll be there soon." She hung up,

"The commoner pleading for help?" Kol said,

"It's about Elena, they need my help, I'll be back a couple hours." I went to leave, when he appeared in front of her, and kissed her hard. "Be back in 3 hours," He said, she nodded.

Adelina got to Elena and Jeremy's, Stefan was in the kitchen with Elena while she was trying to eat a sandwich. "That's not going to help." Adelina said, walking in, Elena agreed spitting out the food. "All I can think about is blood." She said,

"How long had she been in transition?"

"She woke up last night," Stefan said, "Bonnie is looking for a way to reverse it." He explained,

"Good luck with that," Adelina sighed, Stefan went over to the counter and downed a glass of bourbon.

"Stefan this isn't your fault, you did what you always do, and you respected my decision."

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't find a way to help; then you have to make another choice, either let yourself die or become a vampire." He explained,

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!" She said, realizing what she said, she started laughing hysterically,

"You're emotions are heightened." Adelina sighed, as Elena kept laughing then burst into tears, "Really heightened." She watched as Stefan hugged Elena while she cried. When she finally stopped her and Adelina went upstairs where it was darker. Elena was sitting on her bed, while Adelina closed her curtains. "You know it could be worse, you could be shunned by your entire family." Adelina said trying to lighten the mood.

"Is that what happened to you?" Elena said, rubbing her head.

"My mother took one look at me while I was in transition and she decided I was dead to her." Adelina explained, "She told me not to complete the transition, that I was better off dying."

"But you didn't."

"Thanks to my sister, she fed me her blood because she couldn't bear to see me die." Adelina explained,

"So be grateful you have people that want to help you." Adelina said, she saw Elena was staring off into space, she soon snapped out of it. "You okay?" Adelina asked,

"Um, yea, my head hurts." Elena said, making excuses,

"What did you see?" Adelina asked, knowing what was happening.

"What?"

"When you're in transition, all the compulsion wears off, so what did you see?"

"Damon," Elena said, there was a noise downstairs, Adelina and Elena went down. Pastor Young was standing there with Sheriff Forbes deputies, who had guns pointed at Stefan and Adelina. They took Rebekah, Stefan and Adelina to place outside town. They eventually got Elena, putting her in a cell while vaporized vervain spread throughout the room. "I thought I killed you?" Rebekah said,

"Elena are you okay?" Stefan asked from the neighboring cell,

"Stefan, I didn't feed," Elena groaned, Rebekah laughed, "You died with vampire blood in your system now you're stuck in here without a drop of human blood in sight. I'd say you've got about 3 hours before I get to watch you die all over again."

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Bonnie were at the site where the witches died, Bonnie tried to draw power to bring Elena's soul back from the other side. Damon called Jeremy, telling him what happened, "They took Adelina," Jeremy told Bonnie, "We have to help Elena, she's not our problem." Bonnie said,

"We need to get Kol, he can help us,"

"Why would he help you?" Bonnie said, Jeremy didn't care he left going to the mansion where Kol was pacing the house waiting. "What do you want?" Kol said as Jeremy came in,

"They took her, they took Lina."

Back at the barn, Stefan was yelling for the guards, "Oh shut up!" Adelina said, as a guard came in, Stefan yelled at him to let Elena go, but ended up with a couple bullets in the legs. "Could have had a better way to die," Adelina said, Rebekah laughed in the cell next to her.

They both listened as Elena told Stefan her goodbyes, that she loved him. Adelina listened thinking about Kol, how he's waiting for her. "It's been fun, Bekah," Adelina said, Rebekah smiled, "Yes it has,"

"We need to get out." Stefan said,

"What's the plan? Annoy them to death?" Adelina said, as the guards brought in more vervain, "Sir, my family we have money, castles, jewels just name your price and let us out." Rebekah bargained,

"I'd much rather watch you die!" The guard aimed the gun at her, just then Kol and Damon came in, Kol bashing the guard's head against the wall. They unlocked everyone's cell, Kol went in picking up Adelina.

"My knight in shining armor," Adelina smiled, her voice hoarse from the vervain,

"That's right, darling," He said carrying her out as Rebekah followed, they got back to the house, where Klaus was packing blood bags.

"What the hell?!" Adelina said, Klaus just smiled at them, now that he was back in his own body.

"Didn't Rebekah tell you? I took a little field trip into Tyler Lockwood's body, now I'm back and we can leave." Kol zoomed over grabbing Klaus by the throat,

"So you can create you're hybrid family, you don't know anything about family!" Klaus pushed him off,

"I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger," Klaus said, Kol pushed him against the wall, Rebekah grabbed a blood bag hurling it against the wall. Klaus got up, snapping Kol's neck while Rebekah grabbed the remaining blood bags, "Put them down Rebekah!" Klaus yelled,

"You want your family? Here's your family!" Rebekah popped the blood bags, Klaus went over grabbing her by the neck and snapping it clean. Klaus turned to Adelina who was next to Kol's body, "You take Kol and you leave, you all mean nothing to me!"

A few hours later, Kol and Rebekah woke up, Rebekah ran off, while Adelina finished packing. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we were leaving?" Adelina said, zipping up the bag, "I thought I lost you today," Kol said, Adelina didn't stop, she kept packing, "Well I'm fine." She said,

"No you're not," He grabbed her arm making her look at him, "Don't shut me out, Lina." He pleaded, he pulled her close as she started to cry, "I thought I would never see you again!" She cried into his chest,

"I'm here, Adelina, I'm right here, and I love you." He said, looking at her, Adelina looked at him, knowing that this time he meant it. "No one is ever going to hurt you again," He promised, pulling her close, and letting her cry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap: Elena completed the transition, while vampire hunting SWAT teams where running around Mystic Falls. Hunter Conner is running around Mystic Falls digging up dirt of Pastor Young and Elena is trying to deal with being a vampire. _

Adelina woke up to the sun shining in her face, her throat still hurt from the vervain, which hopefully was out of her system. She rolled over to find the bed was empty, but there was a note on the pillow.

_ Had to run some errands with Klaus_

_ Be back soon, _

_ Kol_

_ P.S. Left you a gift downstairs ;)_

Adelina sighed, going downstairs to see what looked like a male model who was only in his underwear. "Who are you?" Adelina asked,

"Kol told me to give you whatever you need," He said calmly, she laughed to herself. Motioning for him to turn, so she could get a better look at him,

"I guess you'll do," Adelina said, before flashing over to him and draining him dry.

As she was disposing of the body, her phone buzzed, it was Stefan. "Stefan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Adelina answered,

"Tyler got shot with some kind of special bullet." Stefan explained,

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Adelina said, washing her hands of the blood.

"Seeing as you're a vampire as old as time, you might know what it is,"

"Fine, I'll be over soon." Adelina sighed hanging up. She got the the Salvatore Boarding house to see Tyler on the couch, "What the hell happened to you?" Adelina asked, seeing the blood spots on his shirt,

"This guy Conner came into my house asking about Pastor Young, he shook my hand, and put four bullets in my chest." Tyler explained,

"Well I know first impressions are important," Adelina started,

"His gloves had vervain on them, he was looking for vampires." Stefan explained,

"Well that does cause problems; so what was up with the bullet?" Adelina asked, Stefan handed her the tweezers that held the wooden bullet. It was small, angled and had markings etched into it. Adelina immediately knew what it was,

"I've never seen this before," She lied, "But by the looks of the bullet, he's out to kill."

"You've never seen those markings before?" Stefan asked again, Adelina shook her head, "Sorry," She said turning around and leaving. When she was out of hearing distance she called Kol,

"Hello darling, did you like my gift?" He greeted,

"We have a problem," She said,

"What?"

"Hunters." She said simply,

"How do you know?"

"One of Klaus' hybrid's Tyler got a pretty good welcome from one today, four bullets in the chest with vervain dipped wooden bullets. This guy is going around town looking for vampires." Adelina explained, she could hear Klaus in the background,

"Klaus and I are coming back tomorrow, try not to get yourself killed." Kol told her,

"Oh believe me, I'm way ahead of you." She answered, hanging up.

After the memorial, Adelina met Jeremy at the Grill with Matt. "Heard Tyler got another bullet to the chest, " Adelina said, ordering a coffee. "Yeah, he's in the hospital," Matt replied, Adelina saw the bandage on his neck, "Who took a bite out of you?" She joked,

"No one, nicked myself shaving." He was a terrible liar, "You need a better excuse then that, Matt, and Elena has to stop trying to eat her friends." Adelina figured it out quick, Jeremy smiled. They grabbed their stuff and walked out, Jeremy looked behind him, to see Conner at the bar, "Nice ink," He complimented,

"That guy didn't have any tattoos," Matt said as they walked out,

"Yeah he did, it was half-way up his arm," Jeremy explained, Adelina stopped quickly, looking back to see Conner looking at them, then she left with Jeremy and Matt.

Jeremy and Matt went to the service for Pastor Young, while Adelina went to dig up some dirt on Conner. She found very little, seeing as he was very good at covering up his tracks. After hearing that Conner had shot Tyler in front of the entire town, she called Klaus who sent more hybrids into town.

Adelina decided to join Rebekah at school, "Morning everyone!" Rebekah said walking into history class handing out flyers.

"I'm having a little anti-curfew party at my new house, starts 5th period goes till whenever, spread the word." She said,

"You're welcome to join Elena, if you're ready to bury the hatchet," Adelina smiled handing her and Stefan flyers.

"Well that's a pretty enormous hatchet," Elena sighed,

"Well I'm feeling generous," Rebekah said,

"So Klaus finally kicked you out?" Elena said,

"He didn't kick me out, I left." Rebekah defended,

"So you left the only person who actually likes you?" Elena sneered,

"Well your boyfriend liked me once," Rebekah smiled, "Actually a lot more than once," Stefan butted in,

"Why are you two still here? Don't you have anywhere else to go? Adelina, I'm sure Kol is dying to see you."

"History is our favorite class, where is Mr. Saltzman? Oh, that's right, we killed him." Adelina got in Elena's face, Elena snapped, throwing her pencil at Adelina head, Adelina caught it, sending right back into Elena's shoulder. Elena and Stefan ran off, and Rebekah went to go have some fun with Elena.

Half way through the day, people started heading to Rebekah's house for the party, Adelina walked around with her cup trying to find something fun to do. "Workin' hard?" She heard Jeremy's voice from behind her, "More like hardly working," Adelina said turning around, Jeremy smiled at her,

"No Kol?" He asked,

"Nope, he's off doing God knows what, with God knows who." She said,

"I'm guessing it's not a very monogamous relationship," Adelina laughed at Jeremy's comment, taking a sip of her beer,

"When you live for as long as I have, you're lucky if you get to spend an eternity with someone." Adelina explained, as they moved through the house into the backyard.

"But Kol turned you to be with you forever,"

"He turned me out of pity, the first couple centuries we could hardly stand each other. He was rebellious and I was the jealous girlfriend."

"So why didn't you leave?" Jeremy asked,

"It's complicated when you're a vampire, you feel a million emotions at once; but it's true when they say you never know what you have till it's gone." Adelina explained, taking another sip, when she put the cup down, her vision started getting blurry,

"Lina are you okay?" Jeremy asked, she looked down at her hands to see something running through her, "Get Kol," Was the last thing she said, before passing out.

She woke up with the taste of blood in her mouth, "There's a good girl, drink up," Kol whispered, as she felt warm blood flow into her mouth. Just as she swallowed, the blood came right back up. "What's wrong with her?" Jeremy demanded,

"Well if I knew that, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we, mate?" Kol snapped back,

"Stop!" Adelina said, her voice hoarse, "Jeremy, you should go…" Adelina wheezed out, she could barely keep her eyes open. Then it clicked in Jeremy's head,

"Tyler said Conner had werewolf venom," He explained, Conner spiked the beer with venom to weed out the vampires. "We need to call Klaus!" Jeremy said,

"He's half way to Chicago by now, she'd be dead before he landed," Kol explained,

"Well we can't just let her die!" Jeremy said,

"I know!" Kol yelled back, "I know," He whispered to himself, moving a matted piece of hair away from Adelina's damp forehead. Adelina was out cold, "Jeremy you should leave, Lina wouldn't want you to see her like this." Jeremy reluctantly left the room, leaving them alone. Kol got in bed behind Adelina, letting her body rest against his.

She woke up an hour later, with Kol running his fingers through her hair, "That feels nice…" She wheezed out, Kol remained silent, Adelina hissed as the venom burned through her.

"Klaus isn't coming is he?" She said, it was more like a realization then a question. She coughed, spitting up more blood in her hand.

"You're going to be fine, Lina." Kol reassured her, she struggled a laugh,

"I'm not afraid of dying, Kol." She said, her voice quiet. "I've lived out my life," She coughed again, "It just shouldn't have been 1000 years.." This shocked Kol,

"I wanted a life with you, children, a house and a garden. I wanted to grow old with you, see our children grow up and have children of their own." Adelina wheezed another breath, it was getting harder to breathe now. "I don't regret my life with you, Kol, so I'm okay to die…" She coughed again, Kol held her tighter, tears forming in his eyes. Kol loved Adelina, he truly did. Yes, he took her compassion and ability to forgive him for granted, he blew her off, acting like he didn't care. But he loved her; sure it wasn't love at first sight like it was for her; but over the years, seeing how she stood by him, for better or worse, she never left. Then he realized..

"I'm so tired, Kol.." Adelina moaned her breathing shallow and hoarse. He kissed her head, a tear slipping down his face,

"Then sleep, darling," He whispered,

"Make the pain go away," She pleaded. Kol hugged her close as she drifted to sleep, kissing her hair one last time…

"I love you, Adelina Mikaelson.."

_ It was bright and warm like a summer morning, the sun shone through the trees, a warm breeze tussled the leaves and flowed through the meadow. Adelina could feel the sun on her face for the first time in a 1000 years. She was in a flowing white dress, there were wild flowers braided into her long black hair. She was human again. _

_ "Mama!" A small voice said, Adelina turned to see a little girl and boy run toward her, without thought she opened her arms, embracing them. They each grabbed her hands, running through the fields with her until they got to a small hill with a single oak tree. Under it she saw her mother, Ayana, her father, and her sister, Arianna. Adelina broke into a sprint, meeting her sister half way, leaping into her arms. Her family together. _

_ Sensing someone behind them, Adelina turned to see Kol. They looked at each other, she ran into his arms, he hugged her close, knowing this would probably be the last time he would hug her.._

_ Adelina looked at him, seeing in his eyes he was sad, she touched his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers,  
"You and me. Forever."_

_ "Forever." He agreed, kissing her with every ounce of love he had left._


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap: Conner, the Hunter is in town trying to weed out all the vampires in Mystic Falls, the first of the three massacres has happened. After stealing Tyler's werewolf venom, Conner poisoned Rebekah, Elena and Adelina. _

Adelina woke up gasping for air, she looked around. Kol's room. The last thing she remembered was a dream. Looking around Kol was nowhere to be found. Her head was still foggy, but she noticed a shimmer on her finger, it was a wedding band. Kol must have put it on while she was, well, dying.

"It's seems that Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken," Adelina looked over to see Klaus standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life, had a come a moment later you'd be nothing but dust by now." He smiled,

"Where's Kol?" She said, moving to get up, but her head still hurt.

"Just getting you some breakfast," He smiled walking out of the room. Adelina looked back down at the wedding band; she'd never seen Kol wear it. See looked around his room, he'd moved all his things back from New Orleans. She stopped at his dresser; on top there was picture of her from 1845, next to that was a locket. Surprisingly he had a lot of little trinkets from their time together.

"Lina?" Someone gasped from behind her, she turned to see Kol standing in the doorway in disbelief.

"Hi," Was all she could come up with, in that moment she ran to him with vampire speed, he caught her in his arms as they flew back against the wall. They just held each other from their brush with death.

"You're never leaving me again." He said, possessiveness dripping in his voice.

"Way ahead of you," She said as he pulled her mouth to his. The kiss was heated, passionate, Adelina forgot where she was until she felt the bed beneath her.

"Wow, I should die more often," Adelina commented, her fingers playing on Kol's chest. He grabbed her hand, glaring at her.

"I'm kidding! But seriously that was the best sex we've had in like 300 years." She laughed, as the sun warmed her back. But the blissful moment was ruined as soon as it came,

"What about the hunter?" Adelina asked,

"Nik, is working on it, it turns out he's one of the Five." Kol explained,

"Wait, _The Five_, as in the hunter's mark, The Five?" She asked, Kol nodded, "Great, one more thing to worry about, why can't we just go to Vegas like normal people, we keep coming back here?" She said, Kol smiled, flipping her over on her back.

"You know as well as I do, darling, that New Orleans is way more fun." He smiled, kissing her.

* * *

A couple hours and a few towns people later, Adelina felt better. "Where are you off to?" Kol said as Adelina pulled on her shirt, "Leaving before morning, I thought we knew each other better than that, Lina." Kol teased, Adelina rolled her eyes,

"I need to go check on some stuff, I'll be back later." She smiled kissing his lightly before flashing the ring in front of his face. "You know if you wanted to get me a ring, all you had to do was ask." Kol smiled, as she kissed him again,

"I love you," He said, this shocked her, she was usually the one who said it first.

"I love you too," She smiled.

As she walked downstairs she saw Klaus in the living room, standing in front of Conner who was strapped to the wall. "Isn't this a bit outside your hard limit, Klaus?" Adelina said,

"It's from the Inquisition; I thought it was a nice touch." Klaus smiled admiring his work,

"Well I would comment, but you worked so hard to truss him up in your red room of pain." Adelina said, looking at Conner, "So what did you get out of him?"

"Not much, he's mum about the counsel fire, and nothing about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over." Klaus explained, then smiled, "What brings you snooping, Stefan?" Klaus called out as Stefan walking into the room.

"Well I can't say in front of him, as I'm sure you've figured out; our friend here can't be compelled." Stefan said,

"You're just full of mysteries aren't you?" Adelina said,

"I told you I don't know anything." Conner said, Klaus smiled at Adelina,

"But lucky for you, we know plenty. Shall we?" Klaus motioned to the sitting room, closing the doors behind him. "So what's with the home invasion?" Klaus asked, annoyed.

"Damon said you knew something about this guy; I should have known you were up to something when you healed Elena and you're brother's girlfriend from werewolf poison without asking for anything in return." Stefan said,

"I was feeling benevolent," Klaus said innocently,

"You're never benevolent." Adelina said rolling her eyes.

"Who is this guy, what is the Five?" Stefan asked,

"So many questions," Klaus said,

"Good thing, I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you." Stefan smiled sitting in a chair,

"God is he really this annoying?" Adelina said to Klaus how just sighed, as she started to explain.

"The Brotherhood of the Five, are a group of highly skilled vampire hunters," Adelina started,

"We ran into then in the 12th century, Italy." Klaus said, "My siblings and I followed the Normans as they conquered the south, eating and turning people as we went. But with the bloodshed came exposure, the Five were quickly catching on."

"This was 900 years ago, this the first hunter since then, now I don't think that's a coincidence." Adelina added,

"Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Stefan asked,

"She was in love with him," Adelina laughed,

"How do you know,?" Stefan said,

"Girl's talk Stefan, you know that." Adelina smiled at him, before leaving the room.

* * *

Adelina was walking through the park when she saw Jeremy drawing on a park bench, "All that time we spent together, and you never told me you could draw." She said, Jeremy looked up, surprised and happy to see her.

"Adelina! You're okay!" He said getting up, hugging her tight.

"Jeremy, I'm a 1000 year old vampire, you can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled,

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked,

"You said you saw Conner's tattoo at the Grill, do you know anything else about it?" She asked him, just to make sure.

"No, why?" Jeremy asked,

"I need your help."

Adelina brought Jeremy to Klaus so he could draw the tattoo, while he was drawing Stefan, Adelina, Rebekah and Klaus were waiting.

"So why can Jeremy see the tattoo?" Stefan asked,

"He's a potential hunter," Adelina said,

"So what do we do when we have the tattoo? It's just supposed to lead us to this weapon?" Stefan said,

"We need the sword that the hunters carried, that is the key to the map." Klaus explained, "Go on, Rebekah tell him about the weapon that will bring about the end of the vampire species."

"A cure, he said there was a cure." Rebekah said,

"There is no such thing as a cure for vampirism!" Stefan said, "If there was why didn't you find it?"

"Because when you kill a hunter the map disappears." Adelina explained, "And this is the first hunter to show up in 900 years."

"So what do we do when we have the map?" Rebekah asked,

"_We_ don't do anything, you can't be trusted little sister, you will go off blabbing it to the first boy who calls you pretty. And let's not forget Adelina, you already told Jeremy everything, who else are you going to divulge your sad little stories too?" Klaus said, toying with them.

"You want the cure for Elena don't you?" Adelina said, figuring it out. "You just want to go mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan because you knew he would help you even though he hates your guts!" Her and Rebekah walked out.

Adelina went back upstairs with Kol, "Did you have fun, darling?" He asked,

"They're looking for Silas." Adelina said simply,

"What?"

"They have the hunter; Klaus and Stefan want to finish the mark to find the cure and use it on Elena. They just don't know the rest of it." Adelina explained,

Kol sighed, "Well then I guess we'll just have to stop them."

**A/N: So Adelina didn't die, although some people actually thought I was going to kill her. Shame on you! So now it gets fun, with Team Kol in the race to stop the cure. Review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap: Conner is in town, hunting down vampires. Team Klaus is now looking for the cure, while Team Kol is trying to stop them. _

"So what's the plan?" Adelina asked, sitting on Kol's bed, while he was reading a book.

"What plan, darling?"

"Oh, I don't know, the plan that's going to prevent the world's end, Klaus and Stefan are looking for the cure, which is going to release hell on Earth, so forgive me if I'm a little freaked out!" She said going over to him and ripping the book from his hands. Kol sighed, getting up and putting his hands on Adelina's shoulders looking her in the eye.

"Lina, they don't know anything, for now we're safe." He said,

"For now, Klaus left to go get the sword; it's only a matter of time before the hunter finishes his mark." She said, Kol sighed heavily,

"I'm going to go find Klaus, you stay here and kill the hunter." Kol kissed her quickly and was gone. Adelina sighed when her phone buzzed, it was Jeremy.

_ Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages_

_ They all die at sundown._

* * *

"So we each take a different entrance, hit'em at the same time." Damon explained as Stefan rushed into the room. Elena, Tyler and the Salvatore brothers got the text as well. Elena immediately ran over to him, "Where the hell have you been?" Damon demanded,

"Coming up with a plan,"

"Yea, well we already have a plan; I'm gonna rip Conner's heart out and feed it to him." Damon said,

"That's not a plan, Conner has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"Hence the open heart surgery." Damon glared at Stefan.

"Damon is right, Conner is strong but he can't take on all of us." Adelina noticed how Elena quickly agreed with Damon.

"I've called in the hybrids to help," Tyler said,

"And not to mention, Original groupie has hunter experience, I say this plan is a-go." Damon said.

"My mom has squad cars blocking the streets, they say it's a faulty gas main, we're good to go." Caroline said walking into the room.

"Good, no cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around."

"Okay wait, you all can't go in there. " Stefan tried to reason,

"He shot me like 9 times, if we're killing him I want in." Tyler argued,

"He's got Jeremy, I'm going." Elena said,

"And seeing as I'm the strongest out of all of you, I'm your edge." Adelina smiled,

"No one is going anywhere until I come up with a plan." Stefan said, Adelina shot him a look, Stefan made a deal with Klaus to keep Conner alive. "We don't know what we're walking into."

"Until you figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning, out buying bossy pants?" Damon said, not buying Stefan's automatic take charge.

"This guy is known for setting traps, we'd be pretty dumb to just walk in there, especially if he as werewolf venom."

"Does he?" Elena gasped,

"He's had it before," Stefan said, everybody stood down, realizing what could happen.

"Fine, you want to do recon, you have one hour, but we're going to need some help, so where's the wicked witch of the west?" Adelina said getting up from the couch.

"She can't do magic," Caroline said,

"Really? Well call her tell her Jeremy's life is in danger, that might bring her out of retirement." Damon said, pushing past Stefan.

"Hello darling, how goes the day?" Kol asked, answering his phone.

"Klaus is doing a wonderful job covering up his tracks, the rest of the Scooby gang doesn't know a thing." Adelina explained,

"What about the witch?" Kol asked,

"Right now her magic is AWOL, so we're safe there. But we have a problem." Adelina sighed,

"What?"

"Conner has hostages, he's trying to lure us out." She said,

"So get in there and kill him, I gave you one simple job Adelina; I expect it to be done." Kol said, he was getting antsy.

"Jeremy is my friend, Kol, I'm not going to let him get hurt."

"I don't care about you're little play thing, kill the hunter, don't call me back until it's done." Kol hung up, Adelina sighed heavily, walking over to Stefan who was waiting in the park across from the Grill. Stefan called Elena putting her on speaker, "What did you find out?"

"I can only get voices, the only other ones in there are Matt and April Young." Adelina said,

"Those idiots! They're like danger magnets." Damon said,

"We have to get them out of there." Elena said,

"We need a little more time." Stefan said

"Well the clocks ticking brother," Damon commented,

"I could do without the colored commentary." Stefan said hanging up the phone. Adelina went back up to the town hall to meet with Damon and Elena. She walked in to see Elena straddling Damon with a mini-crossbow in her hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said, Elena got off of Damon, "No," She said, Adelina laughed.

"Did you find the tunnel maps?" Adelina asked, Damon said up, pulling his phone out,

"Got it, found it in a weapons drawer with seven stakes and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls." Damon explained. "So how bout we get this party started?" He smiled, as Stefan walked in,

"We can't, Klaus is sending one of his men, he'll take the front, we'll take the tunnels." Stefan said,

"Since when do we team up with Klaus and the lollipop guild?" Damon asked, Adelina turned to Stefan, her arms crossed over her chest, "Yea, Stefan, since when do we get Klaus' help?"

"I already told you, Conner had werewolf venom, and since Klaus' hybrids are immune, they're our best bet."

"How are you even sure he has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved Stefan?" Damon demanded, Adelina enjoyed watching them fight,

"Stop being paranoid, Damon." Stefan said.

"Start telling the truth, Stefan!" Damon countered.

"Yes Stefan, tell us, why is Klaus involved?" Adelina shot him a glared, she knew Stefan wouldn't spill his secret plan.

"Did he compel you?" Damon asked,

"I'm telling the truth, this is the best way to get them out!"

"What is with you three? We're wasting time!" Elena said,

"No, she's right, screw your plan. I'll kill Conner myself." Damon said walking out, but just before Stefan grabbed a syringe filled with vervain and stabbed Damon in the back.

* * *

"Good move, vervaining your brother in the back, all to stop him from finding out about the cure." Adelina said, as her and Stefan moved through the tunnels.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Stefan asked,

"I don't need to, your shady activities are cause enough for them to find out." Adelina said,

"What do you want with the cure? Why are you helping Klaus?" Stefan asked,

"I have my own reasons, Stefan, but right now we have hostages to save." Adelina said walking past him. As they continued to walk they heard banging, "What is that?" Stefan asked,

"Some trying to get out," Adelina said, as they hurried through the tunnels. They got up to the Grill, when they heard an explosion, Klaus's hybrid set off the trap.

"Go through the tunnels, take her to Caroline." Stefan explained,

"If we go out there he'll kill Jeremy." Adelina said, looking out from the small window on the door.

"No one is going to kill Jeremy, now go." Stefan said, as April and Matt got out.

"You got a plan?" Adelina asked,

"Yea, don't get killed."

"Fair enough," Adelina said, as her and Stefan snuck out the door, Conner saw them and grabbed Jeremy using him as a shield as he fired shots randomly trying to hit either one of them.

"Conner you don't have to do this!" Stefan tried to reason with him as he hid behind the bar. They heard beeping going off, "Stefan," Adelina said, as she saw Jeremy standing on the pressure plate, with two jars of vervain with shrapnel inside next to him.

"Conner we can end this right now! Just put down the gun and come with me!" Stefan said,

"Yea, come out, I'll hand the gun over." Conner said,

"Think about this no one needs to die, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Adelina said, looking at Jeremy.

"I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH VAMPIRES!" Conner shouted,

"Listen to me, if you die right now, your whole life all that killing will be for nothing!" Stefan said, "Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!" Just then Elena ran in the door,

"Please don't hurt him!" Elena said, Conner pointed the gun at her,

"Come any closer he's dead," He moved the gun toward Jeremy,

"Please, he's the only family I have left, just let him go." She pleaded,

"You hear that, your girl's watching, and I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three, ONE! TWO!" Just before he said three, Stefan stood up, Elena zoomed over pushing Conner away but not before the gun went off hitting Jeremy in the side. Adelina zoomed over, grabbing Jeremy went the bomb went off. Adelina's left side was covered in shrapnel.

Elena and Conner were fighting back and forth, when Stefan shoved him off her, and disappeared. Most of Adelina's left side was cut up and bleeding as Adelina finished giving Jeremy her blood. "Are you okay?" Jeremy said weakly,

"You think a little vervain and some metal is gonna take out me?" She smiled, Jeremy reached up, pulling a piece of glass from her forehead. "Plus you're more important than I am." She said as Elena ran in, "Jeremy!" Elena ran over to him, checking him over, seeing that Adelina gave him her blood. She hugged him close, "Thank you," Elena said to Adelina, who smiled, pulling various screws and glass from her leg.

"Why did this happen, Jer, why did Conner come after you?" Elena asked,

"He said I was like him, cause I could see the tattoo." Jeremy explained, Elena turned around,

"His what?"

"His hunters mark, it's invisible to everyone but another hunter." Adelina said, hissing as she pulled a long screw out of her arm. "What Stefan didn't tell you about it?"

Elena shook her head, "No, who else knows about this?"

"That's the thing, I don't know, apparently I was with Conner all day yesterday but I don't remember anything." Jeremy said, Elena immediately looked at Adelina, who was finishing pulling glass from her shoulder.

"What did you do!" Elena grabbed her by the throat,

"Elena no!" Jeremy yelled, Adelina smiled, even though she was weak, she could still take on baby vampire Elena. Adelina grabbed Elena's hand twisted it back and tossed her back against the wall.

"Don't look at me Elena, it's your sweet little boyfriend Stefan you need to worry about. I'm here for Jeremy, I wouldn't compel him, so why don't you go find out what Stefan is doing teaming up with Klaus?" She glared at her, then Elena was gone.

* * *

Adelina, Stefan and Damon found Elena buy the entrance to the tunnels with Conner's body. Adelina knew Elena had killed him, Elena was crying, trying to dig a hole to bury him. "I need to bury him, I killed him and I need to bury him." She was talking fast, trying to stay calm. Stefan went over to calm her down,

"Don't! I heard you talking to him, making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep him from all this, you said I could trust you Stefan."

"Elena it's complicated," Damon said,

"No it's not complicated Damon! You know why because he's dead now; you told me to kill him, so I did." She cried. Adelina looked between them both, figuring it out. Then it hit Elena,

"I killed someone..I-I killed someone.." She gasped, starting to have a panic attack, the guilt taking over.

Adelina was sitting in the park, thinking over everything that happened, when Kol called,

"Is it done?" He asked,

"Yea, it's done." She sighed,

"How do you feel?" He asked, wondering if she was suffering from the effects of killing a hunter.

"I didn't kill him, Elena Gilbert did." She said, she could hear his smile, even better.

"Alright well, I've still got a few errands to run, hold the fort down, darling." Kol said,

"Okay," Adelina said hanging up. She sighed, seeing Jeremy sit next to her,

"You okay?" He asked, he had a jacket on to cover up with blood stain on his shirt.

"Yea, I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled, noticing him playing with his bracelet, "What are you going to do with that?" She asked, just then April and Matt came over,

"Hey Jeremy, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee with Matt and I," She said looking over at the Grill and seeing that I was closed, "But the Grill is closed, that's weird."

"Yea, well I'm beat, and I'm sure Jeremy and Adelina have stuff they gotta go do." Matt said,

"Oh, okay, well see you guys later." April smiled, Jeremy dropped his bracelet, then picked it up, "Hey April, did you drop this?"

"That's not mine," She said,

"Well let me see your wrist," Jeremy said, putting the bracelet on April's wrist, "It looks good on you, you should keep it." Matt said, April smiled, and walked off with Matt.

"What are we gonna do, Lina?" Jeremy asked, Adelina shrugged. Jeremy looked down noticing something on his hand, the beginning of the hunter's mark.

"What is it?" Adelina asked, looking at his hand and seeing nothing.

"Nothing," Jeremy said, putting his hand in his pocket, walking off. Adelina pulled out her phone texting Kol, _We have a problem.._

**A/N: Conner is dead, Jeremy is now a hunter and Elena is gonna go crazy! What do you think Team Kol's next move is? **

**Also, a lot of people have been asking me about Kol's death and if I'm going to kill him or not. Rest assured I'm not going to kill him because that would be stupid! There's enough Kol feels to last me a life time. So review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap: Team Klaus now has the hunter's sword, which everyone is trying to get. Klaus has just killed the 12 hybrids as the second massacre in the triangle. Elena is sired to Damon, blah, blah, blah. And Jeremy is getting trained as a hunter. _

"Well last night was eventful." Rebekah coughed out as Kol pulled the dagger out of her chest.

"What did you do this time? Did you make fun of Caroline?" Adelina laughed, Rebekah shot her a glare. Adelina shot one right back, "Why do you want the cure Bekah? You hate Elena so you can't be on Team Salvatore or Team Klaus, what's your team?" Kol asked, Rebekah just shoved past them, then Adelina figured it out,

"You want to be human, don't you? You're going to take the cure and live the life you never got." Rebekah just stood there with her back turned. "This is about Matt isn't it? You're hoping he'll like you better if you're human. That's cute." Adelina smirked, Rebekah flitted in front of her, veins under her eyes. Adelina just stood there knowing Rebekah wouldn't do anything with Kol present.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah asked them,

"We need you to distract the Scooby gang." Adelina explained,

"Why?"

"Are you passing up an opportunity to torture Elena?" Kol offered, it caught Rebekah's interest.

"We need to find out more about this mystical cure, and I don't want to deal with Mystery Inc. sticking their noses where they don't belong. So can you do this simple task or not?" Adelina said, Rebekah smiled,

"Consider it done, Kol you wouldn't mind helping me would you?" Rebekah asked sweetly,

"Of course not, dear sister." He smiled, as they walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Adelina drove up to the Gilbert lake house to check on Damon and Klaus' progress with Jeremy. She walked over to see Damon holding Jeremy with his hand at his neck. "Glad to see you're teaching him something." She commented.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, letting Jeremy go.

"Checking to see how Van Helsing over here is doing, and I compelled a really nice bargain out of the pizza girl." Adelina held out a pizza to Jeremy, but Damon grabbed it instead. "You're welcome." Adelina chided.

"Run around the lake. Twice." Damon told Jeremy, he rolled his eyes as him and Matt went off.

"Now, what do you want?" Damon asked again,

"I told you Damon, I'm checking up on him, making sure he's ready to complete his mark as all." Adelina smiled,

"Why do you care, you don't want the cure." Damon said taking a slice of pizza.

"Who said I didn't?" She challenged, "Well with your boyfriend around, I can't see you going anywhere near that cure."

"Why do you want it? It can't be for Elena, you love her as a vampire especially with the sire bond, she's putty in your hands. Why would you change that?" Damon got up, his hand at Adelina's throat; but she was faster, pointing a stake at his heart. "You really want to try this?" Adelina said, Damon let her go, sitting back down. Adelina smiled,

"Good luck with the quarterback and karate kid." Adelina went back to her car and left.

* * *

As Adelina got back to the high school, the funeral assembly for Carol Lockwood had ended. Adelina walked to the library and saw Elena, Caroline and April sitting at a table. "Awe April, Rebekah grabbed you too? What a shame. Hello Elena, Damon says hi." Adelina enjoyed watching Elena's face drop at the mention of Damon. She sat down on the table next to them as Rebekah came in with Stefan. "Stefan!" Elena stood up,

"Did I say you could stand?" Rebekah said, shoving Stefan toward the empty seat. "Now you've all been compelled you know the rules; answer our questions honestly. No disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes, this is how you get things done in this town.

"Let's start with a little quiz, in the year 1114, my brother learned of a group of vampire hunters who's tattoos grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?"

"A map." Elena said,

"Which led to, Caroline?"

"A cure for vampirism," Caroline sighed.

"Perfect so we're all caught up!" Adelina said, "Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other you had a vampire hunter but in order to decode the map you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of Rebekah using some very dirty tricks.

"So you all found the sword and the cure, but you're all still vampires which means something went wrong." Adelina said,

"You're wasting your time, we don't know anything." Stefan explained,

"So you're just giving up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena, even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you can grow old together." Rebekah sighed, Stefan just looked at Elena, who couldn't believe what Stefan's plan was.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Adelina asked, hoping down from the table looking between Elena and Stefan, "Ah, you broke up. Oh, that's awkward, couldn't handle Damon with his tongue down Elena's throat could you Stefan?" Adelina teased, smiling. "God, this is fun, I see why you like playing with them, Bekah." Adelina sat back on the table top.

"Wait I'm confused, I thought Elena was your epic love Stefan?" Rebekah sat down next to Adelina, as Stefan sat silently, "I asked you a question, Stefan."

"She slept with Damon." He said. Adelina laughed, "Well it's about damn time, I was getting tired of the longing stares across the room. "So Elena is a vampire who likes to trollup with bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol." Rebekah explained,

"But what it doesn't explain is why sweet,loving, innocent Elena was so heartless toward Stefan." Adelina said, hopping down and kneeled down next to Elena." Elena and Stefan continued to look at each other. "Now why would she do that, Stefan?" Adelina asked,

"She's sired to Damon." He said simply. Rebekah and Adelina looked at each other, getting interested in them. "Oh the sire bond, fascinating and how does that make you feel, Elena?" Rebekah asked, sitting between Elena and Stefan looking very interested in them.

"I think you both are sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby." Elena said, Adelina pretended to act scared, but shoved Elena's chair back, "You're hiding something, fess up." Rebekah compelled her.

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond, I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him." She said automatically, then realizing what she said, looked back at Stefan.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline butted in,

"You're right, we got off the point, Stefan, where's the cure? Unless you wanna talk about Damon and Elena all day?" Rebekah said,

"There's a professor who knows where the cure is." Just then Kol poked his head in, "Look at this, you're even worse than Klaus, and my dear Adelina, I'm rubbing off on you." Adelina smiled at him,

"Kol, did you bring what I asked for?" Rebekah asked, Kol grabbed Professor Shane, pulling him into the room. Rebekah turned to Caroline, Stefan and Elena. "Don't move." She compelled them as Kol, Adelina and Rebekah shoved Shane into a storage closet.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson, two members of the Original vampire family this is such a trip." Shane rambled, Adelina glared at him as she looked him over, "You're Adelina Johnson."

"Mikaelson." Kol corrected him, Adelina smiled, holding up her left hand showing off her ring. Rebekah walked closer to Shane, "Where's the cure?" She compelled, but nothing happened.

"Compulsion won't work, a little trick I picked up in Tibet." Shane smiled,

"Fine then we'll have to do this the old fashion way, beat him until he tells you where it is." Rebekah said, walking out with Adelina who quickly kissed Kol. "Don't have too much fun." She said.

Adelina walked into Rebekah still instigating Elena and Stefan about Damon, when Tyler ran in. "What the hell is going on?" Tyler demanded.

"Listen to the rules carefully, stay in the building and no vamp running in the hallways." Adelina explained,

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline asked, Adelina turned to Tyler, "Turn." She compelled him.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed,

"But he can't he'll lose control!" Caroline said,

"That's the whole point, we've exhausted all your knowledge, now we have the professor, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it; use it, share it, destroy it, save it." Adelina said.

"But if I turn I'll kill them." Tyler said, Adelina turned around, "Very good, Tyler. Now turn." She smiled as her and Rebekah left.

* * *

"Where is the cure?!" Kol demanded, shoving Shane's head into the sink. He pulled him up and asked him again, " . ?" Rebekah and Adelina walked in to see Kol's progress, as Shane stood silently, Kol shoved him back into the water.

"You're human why do you want it anyway?" Rebekah asked, as Shane was allowed air.

"That's the beauty of this, you can have it, I just want Silas." Shane said gasping for air. Adelina didn't think, she zoomed over grabbing Shane, "What do you know about Silas?" She demanded, Kol had the same concern that she did.

"He's the world's first immortal being, and he just so happens to be imprisoned with the cure." Adelina glared at Shane, then looked back at Kol before shoving Shane's head back underwater. Adelina held him there, Kol and Rebekah watching as he struggled. Finally Rebekah stopped them, "Stop!" Adelina held Shane under for a few moments before Kol pulled her off him, allowing him to breathe.

"He's of no use dead!" Rebekah said,

"Did you hear what he said! Silas will kill us all, sister." Kol explained.

"Silas does not exist, h-he's a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables." Rebekah said trying to calm Kol and Adelina.

"Silas is very real, I know where he's buried and soon I'll have the spell to wake him." Shane said,

"You're lying!" Adelina yelled, Kol grabbed her again, holding her to him. "You can't get to him-" Kol said,

"Without his tombstone, dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know, I've done it. Those massacres weren't just coincidence."

"You're the one who got the counsel blown up." Rebekah realized, "It was a noble sacrifice, but a temporary one. Once I raise Silas; Silas will raise the dead." Kol backed away, releasing Adelina who handed him a copper pipe. "He will bring back everyone who died on his behalf." Shane continued.

"No!" Kol zoomed over, stabbing Shane with the pipe, making sure he was dead before letting his body fall. Kol went over to Adelina who was almost hyperventilating, "It's okay Lina, we're safe." Adelina nodded, Kol kissed her head quickly, hugging her tight. As Kol looked back at Rebekah,

"You should be thanking me."

"You killed my only chance at finding the cure." Rebekah said,

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth, and frankly Sister," Kol left on arm around Adelina as he pulled the white oak stake from his back pocket. "I don't think you could handle it."

"How'd did you get that?" Rebekah demanded,

"Way too easily." Kol smiled,

"You were against me this whole time, you knew!" Rebekah exclaimed,

"Like he said, Bekah, hell on Earth." Adelina said, leaving with Kol.

* * *

"Well that was productive," Adelina sighed as they got back to the mansion, sitting down on their bed. Kol set the stake on the nightstand, walking over to Adelina putting his hands on her face. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice actually sounding concerned. Adelina looked up at him, "We can't let Silas free, if he gets out-" Adelina started to panic,

"Hey, shh, we have the advantage, we know what it takes to do the spell, they don't. We're winning, Lina." Kol explained kneeling down to her level.

"What if they do find Silas?"

"Then we find it first, whoever has the cure controls everything. We can get it and destroy it."

**A/N: Team Kol for the win! You gotta love Adelina taking charge! Why is she so freaked out over Silas? Leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I want to shout out to Nicole, (you know who you are) who made my day, giving Kol/Adelina a shipping name! #Klina for the win! Anyway, that made my day! **

_ Recap: Jeremy is training to finish his hunter's mark, and Klaus is getting impatient. Everyone is racing to find the cure. Kol and Adelina now know that Shane is looking for Silas and want to cure to destroy it. _

Adelina strolled into the bar, near the Gilbert Lake House, it was a small place, "Fancy meeting you here, Klaus." Adelina said ordering a drink, looking over to see Klaus sitting at the bar.

"Adelina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus said, taking a swing of his bourbon.

"I came to see how Jeremy was doing, and judging by the fact that you're here, it can't be good." She said as the bartender handed her a rum and coke.

"Why are you so concerned for young Jeremy?" Klaus asked,

"Well unlike you Klaus, I have friends that I care about." She glared at him,

"Is that what this is? Friendship? So you're little escapade in Chicago was friendship? That's you're problem Adelina; you and Rebekah will fall for any boy who calls you pretty." Klaus smirked at her, Adelina half wanted to punch him in the face, but one bite from him would kill her.

"Burn in hell," She said, walking out of the bar. She got the lake house, stopping when she realized she couldn't get in. Jeremy came to the door, "What are you doing here?" He asked,

"Hello to you too, friend." She said,

"Why are you here, Lina?"

"I can't stop by and see my best friend become Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Jeremy smiled, "Can I come in?" She asked, he nodded, "Yeah, come on in." Adelina stepped into the house, and leaped into Jeremy's open arms, "I missed you," Jeremy said in her hair.

"I missed you too." She pulled back, looking at his arm, "How much do you have?" She asked,

"Not a lot, Klaus is getting anxious." He explained, just then Damon walked over tossing Jeremy his jacket, "What's going on?" Jeremy asked,

"We're going out," Damon stopped when he saw Adelina, "Who invited the buzz kill?" Adelina glared at Damon, "Screw you Damon." Damon just rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, come on." They drove out to the bar, as they walked in, bodies were scattered all over the bar. Jeremy grabbed Adelina's hand.

"I was beginning to wonder if you boys would find that place." Klaus said from the bar,

"Did you kill all these people?" Matt said just as a girl woke up gasping for air. Klaus just stood walking over to Jeremy, "They're in transition, killing them is your job."

"No way! I'm not doing this!" Jeremy objected.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus threatened.

"You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark; mark equals cure." Damon agreed with Klaus. "You're in a bar full of almost vampires, get you're hunt on." Damon tried to persuade him.

"Screw you." Jeremy said, his hand tightening on Adelina's. "You said I wouldn't have to kill innocent people."

"They're not people." Damon said,

"Enough! Have at it or else." Klaus threatened. Jeremy turned to Klaus, "I don't take orders from you, dick," He threw down his stake. "Hunters can't be compelled." Klaus smiled walked up to Jeremy, till they were almost nose to nose.

"You're right, I can't compel you. But if you conscious is getting in the way then let me make it easy for you, because I can compel them. I'm gonna give you a two minute head start, then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you, you kill them or they kill your friend. And if you need more motivation," Klaus zoomed over and grabbed Adelina, biting into her neck.

"No!" Jeremy yelled, as Klaus let Adelina drop to the floor.

"You turned them, he killed them that was the deal, Klaus!" Damon said, as Klaus wiped his mouth of Adelina's blood.

"I'm taking artistic license, with you as his coach he'll be fine. It's Adelina I'm worried about, she'll be dead by the end of the night unless young Jeremy here does what he's told." Klaus smiled. Damon sighed,

"Matt, Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. Now." Matt grabbed Jeremy who reluctantly left Adelina.

"If I hear an engine, I'll kill Adelina myself!" Klaus yelled after them.

"Your brother won't be too happy to hear you poisoned his wife." Damon told Klaus, "I know you're already on thin ice with your siblings, this probably won't help." Klaus rolled his eyes, giving in, feeding Adelina is wrist. She got back up, punching Klaus in the face. "Dick!" Walking out of the bar with Damon.

* * *

Adelina and Damon got rid of the newborns at least till the sun came up, when they ran back to the bar to hide. They got back to the lake house to find Elena, patching up Matt's neck. "Lina!" Jeremy said, running over to her and hugging her tight.

"What the hell was that? All I asked you to do was teach him how to fight!" Elena yelled at Damon,

"He's not the best student in the world." Damon explained, pouring himself a drink.

"What so this is my fault?" Jeremy countered,

"Stop talking!" He said to Jeremy before turning back to Elena. "Look, I know your angry, but my way was the easiest, fastest and safest way to finish the mark and get you the cure." Damon explained.

"I don't care about the cure, Damon!" Elena said. "Not when it puts people I love in danger."

"There would have been no danger, if he wouldn't have gone all bleeding heart. Sorry by the way, Adelina." Damon said, taking a drink. She moved to hit him, but Jeremy stopped her.

"Damon, these were innocent people." Elena tried to explain,

"The mark grew didn't it?" Damon said,

"Yes, but we need a new plan, there is a group of compelled vampires out there and as soon as the sun goes down, they're going to come after Matt." Elena said.

"Yes, but there will be no problem after big Jer and I go on a hunting expedition." Damon said, clapping Jeremy on the shoulder. "I know it's tragic, but we agreed that they need to die, and now we have added incentive. You take the least viable player home, Jeremy and I will finish this." Damon explained.

"I'm sorry, are you saying we should leave him here with you? How well did that go last time?" Adelina said, Damon ignored her, walking over to Elena.

"Trust me; I will keep him safe, okay?" Elena sighed, and nodded. Adelina just threw her arms up in defeat.

* * *

Damon drove them out into the woods, "You really think they went back to the bar?" Jeremy asked as Damon opened the trunk, and handed him a hand gun. "Where else are they gonna go, it's all cabins and vacation homes, they can't get in anywhere." He pulled out the crossbow, "Here you go,"

Jeremy took the crossbow. "Alright, let's get this over with." He turned looking at Adelina, who smiled at him, Jeremy leaned in kissing her cheek, then headed toward the bar. As they walked in, the bar was empty, music was playing and Klaus was nowhere to be seen. As they walked through, there was a huge blood stain trail headed toward the back of the bar. In the storage room, there was a pile of dead vampires.

"Looks like we're going to have to find some new vampires." Damon sighed, looking at the blood splatters on the walls. "What a waste."

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked,

"I can take a guess," Adelina said,

"I confess, I did it." Kol said from behind them, holding his hands up in fake surrender.

"Kol?"

"Jeremy good to see you mate; glad to see you're keeping my wife occupied." Kol looked at Adelina, who walked over to stand beside Kol. He put his arm around her shoulders looking at Jeremy the entire time. "Sorry about the mess, it was a little crowded when I arrived and I prefer more intimate gatherings." Kol smiled, "We four need to have a little chat." Kol said, taking a swig from a bottle of bourbon. "Care for a drink?" Kol offered,

"He's underage and I don't like you." Damon stepped forward, "So let's just cut to it," Kol smiled,

"You know my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows; now killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter." Kol said, glaring at Damon.

"Why? What's it matter to you?" Damon asked,

"Because you fools, in your race to find the cure, you'll risk awakening someone very dangerous." Kol explained, Damon laughed, "Ah, you must be talking about Silas."

"What do you know about him?" Adelina asked,

"Nothing, don't want to, not our problem." Damon said,

"Isn't it?" Kol said,

"Nope." Kol laughed, "A few hundred years back, Adelina and I came across a group that worshipped Silas. His followers told us that he would rise again, and when he did he would trigger the end of all time. You know being an immortal you can see why we're opposed to times ending. So we murdered all of them." Kol explained, seeing Jeremy look toward Adelina who said nothing.

"And now here you are, willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. So I can't just sit back and let that happen can I?"

"We're not going to stop looking for the cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories." Damon said, not fazed by Kol's warning. Kol pushed by Damon, "Jeremy, we were mates in Chicago, you're a smart lad, why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?" Jeremy didn't do anything, "I'm not calling anything off, mate." Jeremy said, Kol glared at him.

"Well since you're so enamored with my wife, you'll listen to her. Darling?" Adelina stepped forward.

"Jeremy, please, this isn't going to end well and you know it. Please Jer, you're my best friend, and Silas will destroy everything, please, end this." She pleaded with him. Jeremy lowered his crossbow slightly,

"Awe, well isn't that sweet. Lina, darling, I believe he has a soft spot for you." Kol teased,

"I'm sorry, Lina." Jeremy said regretfully.

"Well I could kill you," Kol suggested, "But then I would have to deal with the hunter's curse, and I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century, and I would never hear the end of it from the wife, you know how that is." Then he was struck with an idea, "Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms." Kol zoomed over to Jeremy, but Damon stopped him, shoving him into the opposite wall punching him across the face. Jeremy and Adelina ran out into the bar, leaving Kol and Damon.

* * *

Once Adelina knew Jeremy was safe back at the lake house she went back to Kol who had Damon strapped to a chair. "Well, well the little strumpet at it again." Kol said,

"He's my friend Kol, I'm not about to let you kill him!" Adelina said,

"He seems a lot more than a friend, Lina. I saw the way he looked at you, how you pleaded with him." Kol started, Adelina rolled her eyes, "Don't be jealous, Kol."

"Stop giving me reasons to be jealous! You should be with me, not running around making wannabe vampire hunters fawn over you."

"Jeremy isn't a threat Kol." Adelina said. Just then, Kol's phone rang.

"Little brother, just two days home, and I already hear you're making a mess." Klaus said on the other line.

"Oh come on, Nik, I was only having some fun." Kol said, like a little kid getting caught.

"Those vampires were for my hunter." Klaus said,

"Then make some more, no shortage of people." Kol explained,

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" Klaus asked,

"I gave him a good and proper beating, just for old times' sake." Kol smiled.

"Good now you've had your fun, now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble or you'll find yourself back in a box." Klaus threatened.

"Hey,hey, no need to be nasty about it."

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me." Klaus was getting annoyed with Kol antics. "Listen closely Kol, stay away from the Gilbert boy." Klaus said.

"Fine, I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol hung up the phone, looking down at Damon who had was holding a piece of wood to his chest. "Very good, darling, now stab you're self a little bit further." Kol compelled. Damon groaned, forced to push the wood into his chest.

"If you're going to kill me, do it like a man." Damon said,

"I don't want to kill you, I just want to make sure you can be compelled."

"I'm going to rip out your spleen." Damon promised.

"You should be thanking me, I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy, Elena, and even more now that she's a vampire, admit it! The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying, little brother Jeremy. And deep,deep down I bet you want him dead, don't you?" Kol said.

"Kol stop!" Adelina said, Kol just ignored her and smiled at Damon.

"Nope." Damon groaned,

"You're lying, I bet you'd love to rip his head right off." Kol said,

"I think you're getting me and you confused. Isn't Jeremy the one hitting on your wife? Why don't you just get some little lackey to kill him?" Damon said,

"Where's the fun in that? There's just something so poetic about the man so in love with Elena, killing her brother, and you know what happens with the hunter's curse." Kol smiled. "So I'm going to give you your wish," Kol leaned down in front of Damon, "You're not going to remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert and when you do, you're going to kill him." Kol stood, grabbing Adelina pulling her out of the bar.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Adelina yelled, wrenching her arm away from Kol.

"I'm protecting what's mine!" Kol defended himself, acting like nothing was wrong.

"More like locking it away! I'm not your play thing Kol, neither is Jeremy or Damon!"

"Why are you defending them? They're going to destroy everything and you are just going to idly sit by and let Silas kill us all?"

"This isn't about Silas! This is about you getting all territorial and pissy every time Jeremy gets involved in something. He's not a threat to you!"

"Yes he is." Kol said, his voice strained,

"Why?" Adelina sighed, they had been over this a million times.

"I see the way you look at each other," Kol started,

"We're just friends." Adelina tried to explain for the hundredth time,

"A-and you've never looked at me that way." Kol said, his demeanor defeated. Adelina's heart broke, seeing him like this. She went to go to him, but he backed away, "I know you feel something for him, whether you want to admit it or not. But listen to me, Adelina Mikaelson, I will stop at nothing until you are fully and completely mine. And if that means killing Jeremy Gilbert, then so be it." This was one of the few times Adelina was truly afraid of Kol, she knew him better than anyone, and she knew that Kol was ruthless enough to stop at nothing especially when it came to her.

"You kill Jeremy and you'll lose me forever." Adelina said, trying to hold herself together.

"Not if I compel you." It wasn't a threat, but a promise.

"You would honestly compel me to stay with you? You're that desperate? Compulsion can't make me love you." Adelina said,

"I don't you're love, darling, I've had that since the day we met. No, what I need is your loyalty." Kol said, his voice hard and cold.

"You have my loyalty Kol! I'm right here, you and me, forever." She said,

"You can't be mine, with him around!" Kol cried, Adelina's breathing hitched. Kol wasn't going to stop.

"If you kill him, I will hate you for the rest of eternity." She promised, Kol's smile was sadistic, "Well _when _I kill him, I won't matter if you hate me, you'll be by my side where you belong." He zooms over to her, taking her hand, lightly kissing her finger before biting into it. "Oh, someone's been a bad girl, not taking her vervain." Adelina's blood ran cold, as Kol kissed her hand, up her arm, his eyes never leaving hers.

"K-Kol, please, I'll listen, I won't see Jeremy again, just please." Adelina pleaded, tears pricking her eyes. He placed a kiss on her neck, pulling back to see her face. Wiping a tear that slipped, "Shh, my sweet Adelina, don't cry. I won't let anyone hurt you." His voice was sickly sweet and sadistic. "You are going to stay by my side until I say otherwise. You will obey." He compelled her, Adelina closed her eyes in defeat. She hated Kol in this moment, but at the same time, she loved him. She's always love him.

Kol leaned in, kissing her deeply; she had no choice but to kiss him back. Part of her enjoyed it, another wanted to slap him across the face. Kol pulled away, kissing her lightly, as a lover would before resting his forehead against hers. He looked at her, his hands on her face, they were still covered in blood. The tears stopped, and she just looked at him. "There's _my_ Lina." He smiled, kissing her again, "Let's go home." He wrapped his arm around her, grabbing the bottle of bourbon on the way out.

* * *

Adelina and Kol where back at the mansion, Adelina was drinking her sorrows away. "Don't start, Lina, it's not going to work." Kol said,

"Well since I can't turn my emotions off, it's the next best thing." She snapped back at him,

"I'll be right back, darling." He leaned over the back of the couch kissing her cheek before walking toward the door.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah said, standing in Kol's way. "I would if I were you; if Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased." Rebekah reminded him.

"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid, I didn't." Kol smiled,

"Oh that's clever, I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." Rebekah said, Kol just moved past her. She stopped him, putting a dagger at his back.

"You'd really dagger me?"

"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over." Rebekah said, Adelina came into the room, stopping at the door, her heart stopped at the sight of Rebekah holding the dagger at Kol.

"And you're no better than Niklaus, daggering siblings when they don't agree with you. Look at what this family has become, I mean Elijah won't even show his face he's so disgusted by our bickering! This cure had ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen when it is."

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure." Rebekah said, Kol turned around holding the white oak stake to Rebekah's chest, but her arm stopped him just in time. "Kol," She gasped,

"I won't let you raise Silas!" His eyes were wild, suddenly Klaus rushed in, shoving Kol off of Rebekah and into the wall.

"Enough of this foolishness, put it down Kol." Klaus said, Kol just ran out the door.

* * *

Kol wasn't back yet, so Adelina couldn't leave the mansion. She was up in their room, twirling her wedding ring around her finger. She stared at the ring for a long while, before just taking it off. She took her phone out and called Jeremy,

"Lina?" He answered, she breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Damon got at me, but Stefan and Elena took care of it, but I'm fine. Where are you?" He asked, Adelina sighed, she didn't know how to tell you.

"I'm at home; listen Jeremy, we can't see each other anymore." Adelina said, every word broke her heart.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kol will stop at nothing to prevent Silas from being awakened; he promised Klaus he wouldn't touch you, but Damon is still compelled and Kol will gladly compel more vampires to come after you." She explained.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Kol is threatened by you, and if we're seen together you'll be in danger."

"Why would Kol be threatened by me?"

"He thinks you're in love with me." She sighed, there was a long silence. "Jeremy?"

"Yeah?" His voice came from the phone and from behind her, she turned around and there stood Jeremy.

"You can't be here, if Kol-"

"I don't care about Kol." He stepped closer to her,

"He's going to kill you." Adelina said,

"I don't care." Jeremy was stubborn,

"You should!"

"But I don't!"

"I care about you Jeremy, I do! Please just go! Kol compelled me to do what he says, he won't let me out of his sight!"

"He's not here now." Jeremy pointed out.

"Why are you here, Jeremy?" Adelina asked again.

"Because Kol was right." Adelina head turned to the side in confusion, "I love you, Lina."

"Jeremy-" She tried.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Lina. And I'm not going to leave until you realize what this means." She opened her mouth to speak, but Jeremy's lips her on hers. He pulled away, they looked at each other. Jeremy making sure she wouldn't push him away and for some reason she didn't. "I love you, Adelina Mikaelson, Kol can chase me to the ends of the Earth and that wouldn't stop my feelings for you." Adelina just stood there, speechless. When words finally came to her, Jeremy's lips were back on hers, and this time she kissed him back.

**A/N: Dun,dun,DUUN! Jeremy and Adelina kissed! Hot, sexy, jealous Kol is back! What will happen next! As a Memorial Day present, you'll find out tomorrow! **

**I actually was going to make Jeremy/Adelina canon when I started writing but decided against it, now this doesn't mean Adelina is leaving Kol, she can't she's compelled. But regardless, Kol is her true love. He's just being annoying and you know what happens when people get annoying you sleep with someone else. But seriously, Adelina isn't just sleeping with Jeremy to get back at Kol because that would be stupid. Adelina does actually have feelings for Jeremy, I mean why not, he's adorable and he's been there for her. So we'll see what happens next! Review tell me what you think! Team Kol or Team Jeremy? **


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap: Damon is still compelled to go after Jeremy, Elena is on her "You gotta kill Kol" spree. Kol compelled Adelina out of jealously over Jeremy, and Jeremy and Adelina kissed. _

Jeremy and Adelina fell back onto the bed, breathing hard. "Woah," Jeremy said, trying to catch his breath.

"Not bad for a human," Adelina laughed. She looked out, it was morning. Jeremy rolled over so he was on top of her, he kissed her again.

"Jeremy, we need to talk." Adelina said, as he kissed down her neck. "No more talking," He said, silencing her with a kiss. Adelina flipped them over, so she was on top. "We need to talk."

"Okay, okay, what do you want to talk about?" Jeremy asked, putting his hands on her waist.

"How about the fact, that you come to my house, tell me you love me, and seduced me into my _husband_ and I's bed." Jeremy sighed, as Adelina got off him, and but some clothes on.

"It's not like it was a crime." Jeremy sighed,

"It's adultery!" Adelina said putting on her shirt.

"It's not like you haven't done it before," Jeremy said, walking over to her.

"This is different, Jer, last time Kol was in a coffin. Now he's on a manhunt for you and he compelled me to stay away from you and we were just having sex. If Kol finds out-"

"He's not going to find out." Jeremy reassured her,

"We can't to that again. I care about you Jer, I do. You're my best friend and-"

"Save it, Lina. I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something with me." Adelina felt her heart pull at his words, true she felt something, but nothing compared to what she had with Kol. He was right when he said she loved him from the time they first met.

"I love him, Jeremy. Now I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you, but I love Kol, and that's not going to change." Jeremy was about to say more, but Adelina stopped him. "You should go." Adelina walked over to the bed and began changing the sheets to cover her tracks. She didn't look back as Jeremy left.

* * *

Kol came back around noon, "Honey, I'm home!" He said walking into their bedroom. Adelina was standing by the window, twirling her wedding ring around her finger. She jumped when she heard him come in. "Someone's jumpy," Kol commented.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kol looked her over, noticing how she fiddled with her ring.

"You're nervous." He said, eyeing her.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"You're playing with your ring; you only do that when you're nervous." Kol said, walking closer to her, Adelina fought the urge to back away from him. Kol was nose to nose with her, when she heard him inhale. She took a shower to get the Jeremy's scent off her, her heart pounded hoping Kol wouldn't notice.

"You're heart's racing, darling." He whispered his hand at her pulse point in her neck. "Did you find Jeremy?" She dared to asked,

"No, but I'm sure he'll be dead by tonight. No matter, he's not what's on my mind." Kol said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's on your mind?" Adelina asked trying to control the shaking in her voice, as Kol's hands wondered down her body. Her body reacted with vigor, it would have anyway, but the compulsion just made it worse.

"How delectable you look in my shirt," His smile was evil, Adelina could feel her heart in her throat as Kol slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, pulling it away to reveal she had nothing on underneath. His eyes went dark, an animalistic sound came out of him as he grabbed her, and sped to the bed.

* * *

Kol watched her sleep, he always did. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she was his. But not completely, not while Jeremy Gilbert had a hold on her. Her love was his, there was no doubting that. But Adelina was loyal to Jeremy, she felt something toward him, something she never felt toward him. Kol knew it in the way they looked at each other back at the bar. Adelina didn't help Kol when Damon grabbed him, she helped Jeremy.

He knew that if Jeremy died at his hand, Adelina would never forgive him. She stayed with him through everything; a thousand years of darkness he had put her through. She didn't deserve that; Kol didn't deserve her. But she stayed with him, that's why he loved her. She was his light. If he lost her, he'd be gone.

He got out of bed, grabbing his phone and went for a walk. As he was walking his phone rang, it was Jeremy. "Jeremy Gilbert, nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Listen no hard feelings; you know how I get about Adelina." Kol said,

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert."

"What a treat." Kol said dryly, "Here I was just thinking about all the clever ways I can have your brother killed. But I'd settle with ripping off his illustrated arm instead."

"I need to talk to you, in person, I want to call a truce in the name of Silas." Elena said, Kol stopped in his tracks.

"You want to talk about Silas?"

"I'll meet you wherever you want, I'll come to you." She said,

"Tell you what, I'll come to you." Kol zoomed up to the Gibert house, ringing the doorbell. "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in." Elena stopped, not knowing what to do, anything she said to Jeremy or Matt, Kol would hear. She grabbed the chalkboard on the wall and began writing.

"I'm waiting, let me in and let's talk truce." Kol said from outside. Elena quickly wrote a note to Matt telling him to find Stefan and the dagger. Then telling Jeremy to go and get Bonnie. Matt left, leaving Jeremy and Elena to invite Kol inside. Elena went and opened the door, "You'd think being alive 1000 years I'd learn some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by." Kol said, turning off his iPod.

"If I let you in, my brother goes, you're not getting near him." Elena bargained, Kol looked at Jeremy who was holding a crossbow up at him. Kol smiled, "Fair enough."

"You can come in." Jeremy said, Kol smiled stepping through the threshold, "Adelina sends her hellos, but she's rather sore at the moment." He smirked at him. Jeremy just left through the back door.

"No gold medals for bravery I see," Kol commented. "You know the thing I love about the modern age is music, anytime you like." Kol put the iPhone in his pocket, not before Elena saw the white oak stake in his jacket pocket. "So, this is the part where you offer me a drink, so we can have a proper chat." Kol smiled as Elena stepped back, gesturing toward the living room.

Kol was standing in the living room, playing Jeremy's Xbox, when Elena walked back in. "Sorry, had to dig up the old people alcohol." She shrugged, holding up seltzer water and vodka. Kol sighed, pausing the game,

"See that's the problem with people today, they have no drinking imagination. Turn of the century New Orleans, now they knew how to make a drink." Kol said,

"You lived in New Orleans?" Elena asked, acting intrigued by his story.

"It was my family's favorite place to be, Adelina's too, we were married there." Kol smiled at the memory. It was Adelina's favorite place in the world.

"I thought you two were married when you were human?" Elena said,

"Well when you live for as long as we have, you get married many times. New Orleans was our favorite place, so I thought why not." Kol said, "Then Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart."

"Wow. What did you do?" Elena asked getting glasses,

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kol defended. "Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?"

"I'm not in an alliance with Klaus, we had a mutual interest in finding the cure, that's all." Elena said.

"Had?" Kol asked,

"Yes, and I promise to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone." Elena offered, "Now can you teach my how to make this?" She said, Kol just continued to look at her, wondering whether to trust her or not. But he took the seltzer water anyway, as Elena went to get ice. She checked her phone, seeing a text from Jeremy that he needed more time to get Bonnie.

Jeremy got to Bonnie's house, she was working on a spell to stop Kol. "Is it done?" Jeremy asked, as Bonnie finished the spell on one of the daggers. "Yes, why do you need this? Why not use the stake against Kol?" She asked, Jeremy had texted her, asking her to find a way to stop Kol without the white oak stake.

"Because killing Kol would kill Adelina, and I can't let that happen." Jeremy said. "Will this work?" He said holding the dagger.

"Yeah, the dagger will work like it normally would, desiccate Kol. No vampire or human can pull it out except the person who daggers him. You. All compulsion will wear off, the works." Bonnie explained.

"And Adelina will be safe?" Jeremy asked, Bonnie nodded. Jeremy quickly left her house, heading back to his house.

Elena and Kol were still in the kitchen, talking over drinks. "You're really good at that game," Elena commented on the Xbox game Kol was playing earlier, "You know, considering you've been locked up in a coffin for 100 years." She took a sip of her drink.

"I'm a quick learner, fast reflexes; it's nothing like the real thing though is it?" He asked, Elena looked at him, putting her drink back on the counter. "You've killed haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I've killed, once. Guessing your number is a lot higher than mine." She said, Kol smirked, "You lose track over the years. So are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber-jabber?" Elena motioned to the living room, before pulling out her phone seeing that Jeremy got what he needed from Bonnie, but Matt needed more time, she walked over to Kol.

"No one else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Elena asked,

"I used to run with some witches; Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans in the 1900's. They all knew about Silas, that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem." Kol explained,

"Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?"

"They said if you raise Silas, he'll unleash hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is."

"That's pretty Biblical," Elena sighed,

"Well that's the other problem with people today, they lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear." Kol explained, Elena left to get more drinks when they ran out. But came back with wine,

"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year." She said about the bottle,

"What if I said I don't believe you?" Kol said,

"Okay, you caught me, I don't know anything about wine." Elena said, putting the bottle down.

"It just seems odd that you'd be willing to give up something you wanted so much." Kol said, facing her.

"I would do anything for my brother; and if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?" Elena said,

"Well, this has been enlightening, thanks for the drinks." Kol said turning to walk out. Elena walked after him, trying to think of something to say to delay him. Kol turned before walking out, "I'll take your truce under advisement." He said simply.

"Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?" Elena tried to stall him,

"Trust me Elena, some things are better left buried." Kol said shutting the door.

* * *

Jeremy got back to the house about an hour later, it was quiet, no one in sight. He pulled his stake gun out, aiming it around to make sure it was safe. Elena came into view, "I'm sorry, he left, I tried to stall as long as I could." She explained, just then the doorbell rang. "It's Bonnie, she was right behind me." Jeremy said, Elena went to the door to reveal Kol.

"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied." Elena shut the door in his face, "I'm sorry, I've already been invited in!" He kicked down the door, Elena and Jeremy were gone. "Hide and seek? Fine by me." As Kol was searching around the house, Kol called Klaus.

"Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." Klaus greeted,

"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol explained, Klaus' face dropped. "What?"

"Don't pretend like you're not in on it? You're obsession with the cure, clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said honestly.

"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport, then I'm coming for you." Kol hung up continuing to hunt for the Gilberts. He got the bottom of the stairs when an arrow went into his leg. He saw Elena zoom up the stairs. She ran into her room, pushed her dresser in front of the door just as Kol got to it. Kol barged in, as Elena ran through doors locking them in an attempt to keep him out. Kol kicked down each one. He punched through Jeremy's door, when Jeremy fired a stake at him. Kol caught it.

"Missed me!" Jeremy fired another one, which Kol caught. "Missed again!" Elena fired the hand gun loaded with wooden bullets into Kol's chest. Kol threw a stake into Elena's leg as Jeremy ran into the hall. Kol grabbed Jeremy punching him in the face, "That's for sleeping with my wife!" He kicked him down the stairs. Elena jumped on Kol's back to stop him, but Kol just took a pole from the railing and shoved it through her stomach, nailing her to the wall. Kol walked back to the stairs where Jeremy was lying, "Now about that arm." Kol walked down the stairs, hopped over Jeremy and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Now I know, you fancy my wife and everything, but let's be honest here, who do you think she's going to choose in the end?" Kol asked, as he pulled Jeremy by the leg into the kitchen.

"She loves me," Jeremy groaned, Kol stopped, reaching down, picking Jeremy up by the throat. "She _loves_ me. You're just a rebound because she's angry with me. I'm her true love, you're just the flavor of the month. She slept with you, so what? Has she admitted her feelings to you?" Jeremy was quiet, "No hard feelings, mate, but Adelina. Is .Mine." Kol shoved Jeremy onto the counter, tying is hands down.

Kol turned grabbing the cleaver, "Now like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you with a little bit of blood straight after." Kol held his head down, "Sorry about the sting," He stopped, "Which one is it? I'll just chop off both to be safe." Kol lifted the knife, when Elena rushed in, pushing him into the opposite wall. The cleaver came down on the tie freeing Jeremy's arm.

Elena shoved the cleaver into Kol's shoulder, as Jeremy got up. He grabbed the hose from the sink, spraying the vervain tap water in Kol's face. Elena grabbed the stake from Kol's jacket, but Jeremy had the dagger from Bonnie. He ran up, shoving it in Kol's heart. Kol stopped, gasping for air, as Jeremy made sure the dagger would stay in his heart. "She can't be yours if you're dead." Jeremy said letting him go, Kol's body slowly turned grey and he tumbled into the hallway and finally fell over, as good as dead.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Adelina felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She walked over to the door of their bedroom, and was able to touch the handle. Her heart dropped.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy ran to the front door to see Klaus standing looking down at Kol's body. "What did you do?" Klaus demanded,

"W-We didn't have a choice, he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm." Elena tried to explain,

"Lies! He never would have gotten inside if you hadn't had set a trap for him!" Klaus growled at her,

"You were going to put him down too!"

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus yelled at her. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground, and then when you try to flee for your lives I'll kill you both without blinking." Klaus promised.

"If you kill us you'll never get the cure, you'll never get to make any more hybrids." Jeremy said,

"You think I give a damn about my bloody hybrids! I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead!" Just then Klaus dropped to his knees in pain, Bonnie appeared behind him.

"Invite him in. Do it!" She told Jeremy,

"Come in." Jeremy said, Klaus ran into the house, but Bonnie crimpled him to allow Jeremy and Elena time to run. "Living room go!" Bonnie yelled after them. Jeremy and Elena ran into the living room with Klaus on their tail. Elena sped Jeremy into the kitchen leaving Klaus stuck. Klaus banged on the barrier speeding to the other side, only to be blocked again. Being face to face with Bonnie. "Witch! You can't do this to me!"

"You have no idea what I can do." Bonnie said,

"I will hunt all of you to your end!" Klaus promised, as Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy left him with Kol's body.

* * *

Adelina walked to Jeremy's house, the compulsion wore off, so she had to find Kol. She walked up to the porch to find the door left open. She opened the door to see Kol lying on the hallway floor, not moving. "No! No,no,no, Kol! Kol, wake up!" She panicked, tears came to her eyes. Why wasn't he moving? "Kol, please! You have to wake up! I'm sorry Kol, please wake up!" She shook his cold, grey lifeless body. She looked to see the dagger in his chest, she went to grab it when it burned her like she had touched concentrated vervain. She grabbed the dagger again, trying to ignore the pain, using all her strength to pull the dagger out but she couldn't. Her hands burned.

She touched his face, it was cold. "Kol, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please come back, I love you." She cried on his body, for what seemed like hours, when she heard someone behind her. She saw Klaus, "Who did this?"

"Who do you think?"

"No, he couldn't, he wouldn't." Adelina's heart sank, not wanting to admit what she already knew, Jeremy did this. "No, no!" Her head dropped back onto Kol's body as more tears fell. Then something just snapped in her, she sat up, looking at Klaus, "Where are they?"

"Off to find the cure, they'll be dead once I get free." Klaus said,

"No need." Adelina said, looking at Klaus with hatred in her eyes.

"I'm going to watch. Them. Burn."

**A/N: Well that escalated quickly…So Kol isn't "dead" but he isn't alive. This was actually my idea when the episode aired of what I wanted to see happen to Kol and of course Julie Plec and her horrible team of writers killed him off.. But that's beside the point. Yes, Adelina and Jeremy slept together, yes, Jeremy daggered Kol, and all hell is about to break loose. Review and tell me what you think! Still Team Jeremy? **


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap: Jeremy's tattoo is complete and it's off to find the cure. Kol is "dead" thanks to a magical dagger that only Jeremy can remove. _

"Do you know where they're going?" Klaus asked Adelina, as she finished putting Kol's body in a coffin and watching Klaus' hybrids take it back to the mansion.

"Silas is buried off the coast of Nova Scotia, that's where Shane is going to take them." Adelina said looking over at Klaus who was sitting in the Gilbert living room. "Make sure they burn."

"Oh I will." She smiled, walking out of the house.

"Does anyone else find this place, creepy?" Elena said as the group hiked through the woods.

"So then leave, you're presence isn't needed here." Rebekah said.

"Please don't start." Stefan tried, Rebekah and Elena had been going at each other all day. Just then there was a crack in the woods, Bonnie turned around. "What was that?"

"We're in the woods, Bonnie, there are little creatures running around." Damon said as he kept walking, following Shane. Something flashed past them, knocking Shane unconscious.

"Looks like something on this island doesn't want us here." Stefan said, as everyone dropped their stuff and was ready to attack. It past by them again this time, snapping Rebekah, Damon and Stefan's necks.

"Elena!" Jeremy yelled, but it was too late, Adelina grabbed Elena from behind. "Hello lover," She said before snapping Elena's neck, smiling as her body fell to the ground. "You know you're lucky I'm not as vengeful as Klaus, or else you'd all be buried six feet under." She said, stepping over Elena's body.

"Lina, what-" Just then Adelina was holding her head, screaming as Bonnie was trying to subdue her. Her screaming was stopped by laughter. Adelina stood up, unfazed by Bonnie's spell. "Oh, Bonnie. You should know not to attack family." Adelina smiled.

"We're not family." Bonnie said,

"Oh, Bon Bon, but we'll talk about that later. First I have to deal with my backstabbing best friend!" Adelina runs over to Jeremy grabbing him by the throat. "Nice tattoo," She smiled.

"You can't kill him!" Bonnie said,

"I'm not going to kill him, the last thing I want is to deal with the hunter's curse. I just want answers." Adelina squeezed Jeremy's throat, enjoying watching him struggle. "What did you do to Kol?" Adelina demanded, Jeremy struggled for air, Adelina rolled her eyes and dropped him. "What do you care, you're free." Jeremy wheezed.

"I care because he's my husband! Now what did you do!" Adelina grabbed Jeremy's chin, squeezing his jaw.

"He's desiccated." Jeremy said,

"That's no ordinary dagger, I'm guessing little witch over here spelled it." Adelina let go of Jeremy and went over to Bonnie.

"What's the spell, Bonnie?" Adelina asked,

"Only the person who used the dagger can remove it." Bonnie said, Adelina smiled, turning back to Jeremy.

"Bring him back." Adelina said to Jeremy.

"I can't."

"You put the dagger in him, take it out!"

"Kol will kill me, and Adelina, now you're free, he can't hurt you anymore!" Jeremy tried to reason with Adelina, she only laughed.

"That's what this is about? You honestly think that with Kol out of the picture I would want to be with you? Come on, Jeremy, it was one night, get over yourself!"

"You have feelings for me." Jeremy said,

"Feelings that are long gone now! You were my friend Jeremy, my only friend and I _trusted _ you! I saved your ass more times from Kol then anything and this is how you repay me. By shoving a dagger through his heart!"

"He was trying to kill me!"

"Because he was scared! All we wanted was to be left alone! Please, Jeremy, don't do this! Just come back to Mystic Falls, let Kol go and we'll leave! You'll never have to see us again, please. Just let him go." Adelina pleaded with Jeremy, but he just stood there.

"We need this cure, Lina. For Elena, for everyone, you can take it too-"

"You honestly think I want the cure? After everything you all have done, what _you_ did, you still think that I would take the cure and live out the rest of a miserably human life with you?" Jeremy's face fell, just then Rebekah woke up.

"Ah, Rebekah, still mourning I see." Adelina said,

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah said,

"Getting revenge of your older brother, but it seems that you're just a sympathizer."

"I want the cure." Rebekah said, Adelina just laughed, "Everyone wants the cure! Well, you know what? I don't, apparently none of you know that cost of getting this cure. Silas will kill all of you, and I would love to stay and chat, but I have a husband to resurrect." Adelina flashed her fangs and ran at Jeremy, but Damon and Stefan got up and grabbed her.

"Adelina, please, I know you're hurting and with your emotions back on we-" Jeremy said,

"My emotions aren't off, Gilbert. Believe me, if they were your head would be rolling on the floor." Adelina struggled against Damon and Stefan, Adelina saw that Jeremy had a stake ready in his hand. "Do it! You know you want to use that stake on me Jeremy, so do it! Kill me! If you can't have me, then Kol can't either that's why you daggered him. Well guess what? I'm never going to be yours! So kill me, because a life without Kol is nothing, so kill me!"

Jeremy put the stake away, "Help us get the cure. When we get it, I'll let Kol go. I promise." Jeremy said, Damon and Stefan let Adelina go, she just stood there, weighing her options.

"You'll let him go?" Jeremy walked over to Adelina, putting her hands on her shoulders, "I promise." He looked her right in the eyes. "We're all going to die anyway. Fine." Adelina looked over as Elena woke up and Shane started to come to.

* * *

Shane continued to lead them through the woods, the sun started to set so they stopped at an abandoned cabin for the night. Adelina was sitting in front of the fire, blankly staring into it, holding her wedding ring. "Mind if I sit?" Bonnie asked, Adelina didn't even look up. "I'm sorry abo-"

"Save it. I know you don't mean it, plus you were the one that gave Jeremy the dagger so you're at just as much fault as he is." Adelina said, her voice cold.

"What did you mean when you said we were family?" Bonnie said, changing the subject.

"I'm sure Ester told you that you are descended from Ayana, the witch who Ester went for the vampire spell." Adelina began,

"Yeah, that's why she needed me and my mom when she tried to link her children."

"Ayana was my mother."

"So what am I you're great, great, great, great, great granddaughter?" Bonnie said, Adelina laughed.

"I'm actually you're great, great, great, great aunt. Kol turned me before we were able to have children."

"So why didn't the spell work on you? It can't be because we're family."

Adelina showed Bonnie a necklace that had a pyrite stone. "My mother made these for me and my sister, to protect us against black magic, i.e. expression." Adelina explained,

"What happened to your mother, you know after you became a vampire?" Bonnie asked,

"Like any witch that would react to a vampire, she tried to kill me. She said I was an abomination and rejected me. I guess that's what made Klaus and I friends, both our moms hated us. One night, she put vervain in my drink and tried to kill me, I couldn't control my thirst and I tore out her throat." Adelina fiddled with her necklace, "She was the first person I killed; as a vampire with emotions heightened, _that_ is something you never forget. 1000 years later and I'm still asking for redemption. I would give anything to have my mother back." Adelina explained.

"So what happened with you and Jeremy?" Bonnie asked,

"Not in the loop?" Adelina said, slipping her ring back on her finger. Bonnie shrugged,

"Jeremy is a great guy, the best, he's my best friend, he's saved my life. But that's the thing with humans, they run head first into situations they don't understand." Adelina explained,

"He said you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know what I feel for Jeremy anymore. In the beginning, I thought maybe we could have made it work; he's got that Gilbert charm, a lot of vampires have fallen for it. But Kol is my epic love, yeah he can be a possessive dick but we understand each other. He was there for me when no one else was and he's always been there for me."

"What about the cure? If we get it, would you take it?" Bonnie asked,

"Honestly, I don't know, all I wanted for my life was to have a family, kids, live on a farm somewhere. I was human for 17 years, I've been a vampire for 1000. I don't remember what it's like to be human. That was the allure of Jeremy; with him, I remembered was it was like to be human."

"Well then you should talk to him," Bonnie said, "If there's anything I know about friendship, its that in the end they're all you have." Bonnie got up walked away. Adelina sighed, getting up to go talk to Jeremy, when Elena came running out of the woods, "Jeremy is gone!"

* * *

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena yelled as her, Stefan and Adelina looked through the woods.

"Scream a little louder, maybe the trees will tell us where he is." Adelina said.

"I'm sorry and how are you helping?" Elena said, "I thought you were here to seek revenge for Kol."

"Jeremy is the only way to get Kol back, if he's gone then so is Kol." Adelina said, glaring at the back of Elena's head. "Okay we've been at this for hours, we've searched this entire island, where's Damon?"

"With Shane," Stefan said. Adelina walked back to the camp sight to see Shane tied up to a chair, "Am I interrupting a moment?" Adelina said,

"Getting answers, pop a squat and take some notes." Damon said,

"What have you found out?" Adelina asked,

"What Shane needs for Silas-"

"The Hunter, the tombstone and a Bennett witch." Adelina finished, Damon looked at her, "You knew?"

"Of course, why do you think Kol and I were trying to kill Bonnie and Jeremy? No hunter, no witch, no Silas." Adelina explained.

"What about the dozens that died in sacafrice, where do they fit in? Figured that one out?" Damon asked,

"Silas can bring them back, people who have died and are trapped on the other side." Shane explained,

"That's how you manipulated the Pastor to blow up a house full of people." Damon said,

"He just wanted to see his wife again." Shane said,

"You need three massacres; fire at the Young farm, holiday hybrid slaughter, what massive blood-letting am I forgetting?" Damon asked,

"It hasn't happened yet." Adelina said, Damon looked back at Shane, "I'm going to go see how Bonnie is doing." Adelina said, leaving the tent.

"Find anything?" Bonnie said, as Adelina walked out of the tent,

"Nope, did you try a locator spell?" Adelina asked, Bonnie went into Jeremy's tent and grabbed one of his shirts and sat in front of the fire. The fire blazed, Bonnie threw his shirt into the fire, and concentrated. A small trail of fire led out the fire pit and into the woods. Adelina and Bonnie looked at each other, "This is usually the part when we follow the creepy magical flames into the creepy woods." Adelina said, as her and Bonnie followed the path hoping to find Jeremy.

* * *

Hours later, they found Jeremy tied up and gaged with Shane holding the tombstone. "How did we get here, the path behind us-"

"Magically disappeared? Thank the talents of Masak, he's a witch. Should you try to escape he'll ensure that you won't find your way back." Shane said. "So the gangs all here, Silas awaits."

They walked almost half way across the island and into a cave. "This is as far as I go, I brought you the witch and the kid, I want to get paid." Masak said, Shane went into the backpack and pulled out the tombstone, handing it to Masak. "Say a prayer for your souls." He said before leaving.

"That's what the tombstone is for? Payment for some mercenary?" Bonnie said,

"The tombstone is made of Qetsia's calcified blood, in some witch circles that stone is worth more than the Hope Diamond." Shane explained, looking out over the hole that led to Silas' tomb. "So, who wants to go down first?"

As they were rappelling down to the bottom of the cave, Adelina's rope slipped and she fell to the floor. "You okay?" Jeremy said running to her rescue. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, pulling a rock out of her hand. Jeremy wrapped her hand with a cloth before too much blood was lost. "You know I don't need that." Adelina said,

"Yeah, but it helps." He said, helping her stand. "Hey Lina, about Kol-"

"Save it. What you did I can't forgive you; you're only good to me to get back Kol." Adelina said, unclipping herself from the rope.

"I did it for you. So you could be free, happy." Jeremy tried to explain,

"I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor, Jer. I needed a friend, I never had a friend." Adelina said, as Bonnie came down. "Bonnie, you need to be careful, I've seen what this magic can do, if the expression gets out of control, Shane might not be able to stop it." Adelina warned her,

"I'm fine, Adelina, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Shane doesn't raise Silas, if he tried to harm any of us, I'll kill him myself."

As Shane came down into the tomb, he began to look around, "It's just amazing isn't it? After we raise Silas, all our sacrifices will have been worthwhile."

"Or he'll kill us all." Bonnie said,

"You'll see I'm right, remember anything happens to me, something a lot worse is going to happen to you." Shane promised.

"Is that a threat?" Adelina cut in,

"Alright. Where is this stupid magic passage she needs to open?" Jeremy asked,

"Just look for anything that looks out of place. Something that isn't occurring in nature, a drawing, an inscription or a geometrically perfect circle." Shane got down and started wiping away dirt, "This is it. This is the spot." He told Bonnie, her and Jeremy stood in the circle while Bonnie performed the spell on Jeremy's tattoo that would open the passage to Silas. As the tattoo disappeared, rocks around them began to fall.

Jeremy got up from the floor covered in dirt and dust. "Bonnie! Lina! Adelina!"

"We're fine, I'm okay." Adelina helped Bonnie up. "It worked." Bonnie said, looking at the tunnel they opened.

"You did it." Adelina said to Bonnie,

"We did it." Bonnie smiled at her, as Adelina, Jeremy and herself started toward the tunnel.

"Hey guys, some help? My leg is broken." Shane said from a couple feet away, his leg trapped beneath a rock.

"Best to stay off it then." Adelina said coldly as they left without him.

* * *

They walked blindly through the tunnels, not knowing where they were going. They came to a fork in the tunnels, "Let's split up, I'll go this way, and you and Jeremy go the other way. Adelina will hear me if I find something." Bonnie suggested.

"Um, creepy tunnels, how about we not splitting up?" But Bonnie was already gone. "Great." Adelina sighed, walking the other way, past Jeremy.

"How did this happen? A newbie hunter, a love struck vampire and a witch that needs adult supervision; how did we make it this far?" Adelina commented as they walked blindly through the tunnels.

"I'm glad I'm here with you." Jeremy said, Adelina stopped looking back at him, his face covered in dirt, but she could still see his cute innocent face. "Yeah, guess it's better you then the psychopath teacher." She said, as they kept walking. They turned a corner, and Adelina stopped, "Mother?" She gasped, seeing Ayana standing there as clear as the last time she saw her. "Hello, Adelina." She smiled at her. Jeremy pointed his flash light to see no one there.

"How are you here?" Adelina said,

"This place allows the living to talk to the dead." Ayana smiled, walking toward her.

"Adelina what's going on?" Jeremy asked, but Adelina ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, mother." Adelina said, the guilt for what she had done coming back to her.

"Hush now, I'm here. You're so close to bringing me back to you." Ayana said, holding Adelina's hand, she could feel them.

"How?"

"Silas can bring me back, all you have to do, is go in there and feed him, and everything will go back as before." Adelina began walking further into the tunnels. Jeremy ran over to her, pulling her out of the spell.

"Lina stop! This isn't your mother, if it was I would be able to see her and I can't. That isn't her ghost it's a hallucination. What you're seeing it isn't real." Jeremy grabbed her face, trying to pull her back to reality. Tears were forming in Adelina's eyes, "It's me. You're mother isn't here, I'm here. I'm real. I know you're scared, and I know you feel alone but you're not. I love you and I'm right here, okay?" Jeremy reassured her, holding her eyes the whole time. Suddenly the spell wore off, things came back into focus. Adelina looked around frantically for her mother, but she wasn't there, tears started falling.

"What happened?"

"Silas, he was in your head, he was trying to control you." Jeremy explained.

"Like Shane, the visions of his wife, that's how Silas controls him." Adelina said, putting the pieces together.

"You need to block him out. Close your eyes." Jeremy said, Adelina nodded, closing her eyes. "Listen to my voice and only my voice." Jeremy said, Adelina breathed in, calming down as Jeremy grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna get us there." He said as he led them through the tunnels to Silas.

They walked into the tomb, Bonnie was there. Adelina stopped as they walked in, seeing Silas' stone body on the pyre wrapped in vines. Jeremy seeing a box that Silas' body was holding, "This is it? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?"

"It doesn't." Adelina said,

"What?" Jeremy and Bonnie said.

"There's only one dose. It was meant for Silas, after Qetsia made him immortal so he could die and be on the other side with her, but he never took it." Adelina explained, continuing to stand back from the body. Jeremy went to pull the cure from his stone hands, "Help me move it," Bonnie went to help, but Adelina stood back.

"Adelina help!" Jeremy called,

"I'm sorry, Jeremy I-I can't, I can't be here." Adelina said, panicking. "We're just here for the cure, I won't raise him." Bonnie said,

"You can't get to the cure without raising Silas!" Adelina said,

"Then how do we get it out!" Bonnie asked.

"He's been frozen like that for 2,000 years; you have to feed him blood." Adelina explained.

"Come on!" Jeremy was beating Silas' hands with a rock trying to dislodge the cure.

"There's got to be a way to do this without raising him." Bonnie said, looking to Adelina for help.

"It's the only way, Silas needs blood in order to be awoken. Which means no cure."

"We need it!" Bonnie said,

"It isn't some bong you pass around to anyone who wants it! There's only one! And who do you want it for? Elena? Personally I think she's better off being a vampire, she's less whiny." Adelina said, but she was stopped, by a stab to the back. Vaughn, another hunter stabbed her with vervain, then grabbed Bonnie in the spine.

"Don't listen to the witches boy, but we need to raise Silas. Now."

"Lina! Bonnie!" Jeremy said, running over to them, Bonnie was unconscious, but Adelina was still awake.

"Oh they're fine," Vaughn said, pulling out a knife,

"What are you doing?" Jeremy said,

"Something you should have done already." Vaughn said, "I'm raising Silas, then I'm gonna kill him." Vaughn cut his hand, dripping the blood over Silas' mouth. Jeremy grabbed Vaughn, but Vaughn countered putting Jeremy in a head lock. "You might be confused Mr. Gilbert, we're on the same team." Vaughn said, Jeremy kicked him, turning the head lock back on Vaughn. "You stabbed my friends!"

"I don't mess with witches, but vampires, she's lucky that's all she got." He said,

"You're not gonna use that cure on Silas." Jeremy said,

"That's what it's meant for!" Vaughn said, before Jeremy started fighting him again, but ending up back on the floor. "What else would you use it for?" Vaughn asked, picking up his knife, turning to see Adelina trying to crawl toward Jeremy. "Oh, for your little vampire girlfriend? Listen mate, let me make it simple, vampires, it doesn't work out." Vaughn stabbed his knife into Adelina's hand.

Suddenly Elena ran in, grabbing Vaughn by the throat was about to tear it out, "The hunter's curse." Jeremy reminded her. Elena stopped, instead slammed Vaughn's head into the side of the pyre. Elena pulled the knife out of Adelina's hand and pulled Jeremy up. "You okay?" She asked, Jeremy nodded. Bonnie was still unconscious, but Adelina was okay. Jeremy propped her up on a rock.

"Elena is here now, everything is going to be okay." Jeremy promised,

"We did it," Adelina smiled, her hand touching Jeremy's cheek. Elena came over to Jeremy, "Come on, we have to go." Elena said,

"Bonnie is hurt, the hunter stabbed her, you have to feed her." Jeremy told her,

"Okay but I have to make sure you're okay first." Elena said,

"I'm fine, what are you doing?"

"The cure. Jeremy after everything we've been through its right there." Elena said, getting edgy.

"It'll be there after we help Bonnie." Jeremy said, going to check on Bonnie.

"God I forgot how much of a brat you are." She said, it was Katherine.

"Katherine." Adelina said.

"I'm done playing nice!" Katherine grabbed Jeremy, slicing his wrist and holding it to Silas' mouth.

"No! Katherine! Stop!" Adelina yelled, but she was still weak.

"It's been too long little Gilbert!" She said, as Silas started to awaken. "No!" Adelina yelled louder, pulling herself toward them.

"Sorry about this." Katherine tore into Jeremy's neck, shoving toward Silas. Silas' hand shot up holding Jeremy to him. Katherine backed away, grabbing the cure and was gone. Silas grabbed Jeremy's neck after getting his fill, he snapped it. "NO!" Adelina cried as Jeremy's limp body fell to the floor, his cold eyes looking at her.

Adelina crawled her way over to his body. "No, no no! Jeremy! No! You can't die! No!" She cried, with Jeremy dead, Kol was gone. Her best friend was gone. She was alone. "Jer, please, please! No! I can't lose you too! You can't leave me alone! Jeremy please, I need you! Please!"

But she knew it was hopeless. Only cold, dead eyes stared back at her. She knew he was dead and she was alone. Forever.

**A/N: Jeremy is dead. Kol is dead. Everyone is dead. Well not everyone. Adelina is alone. What will happen? What did you guys think about the Adelina/Bonnie family moment? Or Adelina seeing her mom? There will be more of that to come. Review! Tell me your thoughts! **


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap: Adelina made a deal with Jeremy that if he helps them find the cure, he'd take the dagger out of Kol. Katherine stepped in, using Jeremy as bait for Silas, takes the cure leaving Jeremy to die. _

Adelina just sat there looking at him, her best friend, cold and dead on the floor. She didn't know what she was feeling, she was numb, she honestly couldn't feel anything, but tears kept falling. She looked at the pyre, Silas was gone, and she'd failed.

"Jeremy!" Elena's scream echoed through the cave. Elena ran over, seeing that Jeremy's ring was on, breathed a sigh of relief. "It's okay, you're going to wake up, you're going to be okay." She cried, cradling his head, rocking back and forth, mumbling that everything was going to be fine. Stefan came in, seeing Adelina just blankly staring at Jeremy's body.

"Adelina are you okay?" Stefan helped her stand, she didn't even look at him.

"Yeah," Her eyes finally moved to Stefan's, "I'm fine." She left the cave, only to see Damon.

"How did this happen?" He asked,

"It was Katherine, she was following us this whole time." Stefan explained,

"What about the cure? Or Silas?" Damon said,

"If there was anything in there, its long gone now." Stefan explained,

"Where the hell is Bonnie?!" Damon kept asking questions,

"I don't know, she went last night to go look for Jeremy and she never came back. Look Damon, Elena is in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back."

"It's not." Adelina added,

"What do you mean it's not? And where were you in all of this?" Damon said,

"Jeremy is a Hunter, the ring only works on non-supernatural beings. Jeremy's gone, and he's not coming back this time, the sooner all of you accept that the better." Adelina said, flashing out of there, needing to get as far away from this island as possible.

* * *

Adelina got back to the Gilbert house, Caroline was there cleaning the floor. "Where's Klaus?" Adelina asked, Bonnie's spell wasn't supposed to wear off till tomorrow. "He's gone, took his brother's disgusting body with him." Caroline said, Adelina was already on a short fuse, she zoomed over, grabbing Caroline by the neck. "I should just snap that pretty little neck, but seeing that Klaus has a thing for you, I won't. But," She squeezed her neck harder, "If you ever talk about my husband, in anything short of a good light. I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell." Adelina let Caroline go, and zoomed out of the house.

She got to the Mikaelson mansion, Kol's coffin was in the living room. Adelina ran over shoving the coffin open to reveal, nothing. The body wasn't here, only Jeremy could get the dagger out. But Bonnie's spell failed with Klaus. "Kol!" She ran upstairs to their bedroom, it looked the same as it did when she last saw it. She called Kol's phone, only to get the voice mail.

"Klaus?" She ran down to Klaus' drawing room, he was sitting on the couch, drawing in his sketch book.

"Adelina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He greeted not looking up from his sketch pad,

"Where's Kol?" Adelina asked, her voice panicked.

"In his coffin, where else would he be?" Klaus said, confused.

"He isn't there! The body is gone!" Adelina said, Klaus shot up, running over to the coffin to reveal the same thing. He called him, "He's not answering." Adelina said, just as Kol's phone went to voicemail.

"I'll have my hybrids search for him." Klaus said, slightly panicking.

"Search? Where? He could be anywhere, and with Silas on the loose-" Klaus stopped her tirade,

"Adelina, I will find him. I will find my brother and bring him home. I swear." Klaus promised, and Adelina believed him. Klaus was a man of his word, especially when it came to family.

Adelina found herself back at the Gilbert home, because frankly she didn't have anywhere else to go. She saw Caroline and Stefan in the kitchen. "How's Elena?" Adelina asked,

"She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up." Stefan said, "Why aren't you with Kol?"

"He's gone. I figured Bonnie's spell wore off Klaus so I went to him and he was gone. Klaus and his hybrids are out looking for him, and I-I didn't know where else to go." Adelina said, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

"But he's not going to wake up, she knows that right?" Caroline said, Stefan silenced her by putting his finger to his lips. He walked over turning on the sink,

"I think deep down she has to know that, but it's Elena we're talking about. She feels grief more powerfully then any of us, her denial is the one thing keeping her from letting it all in." Stefan said,

"But she can't stay like that forever." Caroline said,

"I know, but we can't do anything until we know Bonnie is safe and we get Damon over her to you know,"

"Use the sire bond to convince her that everything is okay?" Adelina added.

"I'm not in denial." Elena said from behind them, "I know that he's supernatural. But his tattoo is gone, don't you see? The tattoo held the spell that opened Silas' tomb, with it gone, it means he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. He'll go back to normal, it's possible right?"

"It doesn't work like that Elena," Adelina said softly, trying to break through the denial.

"It's possible. It's minuscule but it's hope; and I'm going to hold on to that hope because there's no way that m-" Elena stopped, not wanting to let in the inevitable. "There's absolutely no way that my brother's dead. I'm not in denial." Elena turned walking into the living room.

* * *

Adelina made her way upstairs, slowly walking into Jeremy's room. Seeing his body lying on the bed. She sat on the edge, just looking at him, if she didn't know any better he could be asleep, he looked that peaceful. She lightly moved a hair out of his face, "You're an idiot, you know that?" She sniffed, she knew talking to a dead body was pointless, but maybe his spirit was listening.

"You are the most dumbass person in the world; but I guess you're my dumbass." She smiled to herself. She sighed deeply, knowing what was coming, "You asked me if I had feelings for you, and you were right. You were that little light in my life when I needed someone. You were always there when I needed you." She pulled out a small carved pendant from her pocket.

"My mother made me this when I was in transition, to protect me on the Other Side; to help me find peace, you know?" Adelina slipped the pendant around Jeremy's neck, "I guess it'll help you more than it will me." She touched his cheek, it was cold. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, "Goodbye, Jeremy." She whispered, knowing somewhere he could hear her, and left.

Adelina sat outside, not wanting to be in the house. Caroline walked out handing her a mug of blood. "I'm sorry about Kol." Caroline said, Adelina smirked,

"I'm sorry about Tyler, heard Klaus ran him out of town." Adelina said, just setting the blood on the ground, she couldn't think about eating.

"We need a cover story." Adelina said simply, Caroline agreed,

"I'll call my mom, she'll know what to do. We need a cover story or a funeral or both. I'm gonna make a list, or bake a casserole or whatever it is people do in this situation, I'll-" Caroline stopped her rant, "What's that smell?"

Adelina stopped as well, turning toward the house, she knew that smell, a tear slipped out that she wiped away quickly, "It's his body. He's starting to decompose. Tell your mom to get Dr. Fell over here." Adelina said, Caroline nodded, immediately calling her mom.

* * *

A few hours later, Damon brought Bonnie back to the house. Adelina was still checking her phone for word from Klaus or Kol. Bonnie sat everyone down, explaining to them how she could bring Jeremy back, by dropping the veil to the Other Side.

"Bonnie, you can't." Adelina said,

"Why? She can bring Jeremy back!" Elena said,

"Yes, but at what cost? Every supernatural being that has ever hated us? Tell them what you have to do Bonnie!"

"I have to perform another sacrifice of 12 people." She said,

"Bonnie! You are talking like a crazy person! You are not killing 12 people!" Caroline objected, trying to talk some sense into her.

"But I can do it, I can bring everyone back; Alaric, Jeremy, Vicky." Bonnie tried to explain,

"Along with every person who's tried to kill you!" Adelina agreed with Caroline. The arguing was interrupted by the phone. Elena got up to answer it, it was April asking for Jeremy, "I'm sorry, Jeremy can't come to the phone, he's not-" She stopped and just gave her the real answer. "He's dead." Elena hung up the phone and walked upstairs.

Elena came back down stairs, rushing and panicking. Damon came down, carrying Jeremy's body to the couch. "Guess we're going to do the old fashion way." Elena said, grabbing lighter fluid, pouring it all over the kitchen, dining room and living room, over Jeremy's body.

"What are you doing?" Stefan said,

"We need a cover story right? Well what are we going to say; animal attack, tumble down the stairs? No, we burn the house down with him inside of it."

"Elena stop it!" Adelina said,

"Why? Because you all want me to not be in denial? Face the truth? This is the truth, I don't want to live here anymore!" Elena continued to pout lighter fluid over pictures.

"We don't need this bourbon anymore, Alaric isn't going to drink it, not unless you want to release ever supernatural being on the Other Side to get him back. Would you?" Elena looked at Damon, "I know you want your drinking buddy back, would you, Damon?" Elena walked up to him, "Because I wouldn't." Elena walked over pouring the bourbon on Jeremy's body. She poured over more pictures,

"There's no room in the house, there no room on the Gilbert family plots because Jenna and John took that last ones." Elena smashed a picture of her parents and smashed the bottle on the fireplace. She grabbed a match, lighting it,

"Elena stop!" Stefan tried,

"There's nothing here for me anymore Stefan! This house is filled with all the people I love that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy, John, Alaric, they're all dead! Everyone is dead!" The match burned too close to her hand, she screamed dropping it. Stefan caught it before it ignited the bourbon. Elena just dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Damon finally went to her, telling her to turn her emotions off, and she did. Elena grabbed a match,

"Elena, this is your home, what if when this is all over you want to come back?" Adelina asked, trying to get some humanity out of her. Elena looked at Jeremy back to the match,

"I won't." Elena dropped the match, the bourbon igniting and all of Elena's humanity was gone along with that house.

* * *

Kol woke up, gasping for breath, he was in a dark, musty cave. He tried to stand and was able to, but was too weak from the dagger. "Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kol groaned,

"A ghost," The voice said from behind him, torches around the cave lit up.

"What do you want?" Kol asked, seeing a man standing in the shadows his face covered by darkness. He stepped out to reveal Stefan. "Stefan?" Kol asked,

"Ooh, good try, but guess again." He smiled, Kol's heart dropped, "Silas." He gasped, Silas smiled, slowly walking toward him, trying to back away, Kol fell and was trying to inch away. Silas kneeled down in front of Kol as he was backed up against a rock. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, I have big plans for you Kol Mikaelson, big plans indeed." He smiled.

* * *

Adelina was sitting on their bed, looking through old photos from 1900's New Orleans. That happiest time she could remember. The lights, the parties, her wedding. She looked down at her wedding ring, twirling it on her finger. "Lina?" She knew his voice, she looked up, seeing Kol like the last time she saw him.

"Kol!" She ran into his arms, he breathed a sigh of relief holding her in his arms.

"Where were you?" Adelina grabbed his face in her hands,

"Feeding." He said simply, she didn't have time to question him, she was just glad he was alive. "I love you," Kol said, holding her against him, his lips brushing hers.

"I love you too, forever." She said as they fell to the bed, caught in the throes of passion. While kissing down her neck, Kol caught his eyes in the mirror, but it wasn't Kol staring back, it was Silas.

**A/N: Ah! Silas is loose! And disguising as Kol! What does Silas have planned for Kol? Will Adelina find out that it's Silas? Will Elena stay a heartless bitch? (Probably). Review and tell me what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap:_ _Silas is free, trying to get Bonnie to perform the last sacrifice. Kol is free and Silas has "big plans" for him. _

Adelina woke up alone in bed, she rolled over to find a piece of paper on the pillow.

_My sweet Adelina,_

_ I have errands to run, I'll be back soon_

_ Kol_

She stared at the note, if Kol wrote a note, which was not very frequent, he addressed it as Lina. Adelina set the note down, quickly getting dressed, she went back to the note and noticed something on the nightstand; Kol's daylight ring. It was almost noon. She heard footsteps behind her to reveal Kol standing in the doorway. She picked up his ring, showing it to him.

"Forget something?" She held it out to him, he casually strolled over to her, taking the ring when Adelina noticed he had a ring on. "Silas," She gasped, but Silas had already grabbed her by the throat, shoving her down against the bed.

"Hello Adelina, and should I say, I love seeing you in this position." Silas smirked, "But how did you know it was me?"

"You think Kol and I would have found out about you and not have known about you're little magic trick? Plus, Kol doesn't leave notes." She said, Silas pushing against her throat.

"What a clever girl, and so beautiful, I see why Kol enjoys you so much." He smiled,

"What did you do to him?"

"Awe, concerned for your love? Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll be home soon, but in the meantime; you'll be of some use to me yet." He had a wicked smiled as he released her neck. Adelina zoomed to the door, but was trapped by a barrier spell. She saw Bonnie standing on the other side, "Bonnie?" But before anymore words were said, Silas' hands came around her mouth and everything went black.

* * *

"What do you want from her?" Bonnie asked, lifting the barrier spell once she knew Adelina was unconscious. Silas drugged her with a mixture of vervain and other herbs that could put down an Original. Silas sighed,

"I don't know, I kind of want to keep her, she was glorious in bed." Silas sighed, "But no matter, for right now, she's motivation."

Kol had to wait till nightfall to get back to the house. He flashed to the mansion to find no one around. "Lina! Adelina! Come on darling, where are you?"

"Kol?" He heard her from the living room, he zoomed over there to see her standing in front of the fireplace. He stepped toward her, but she hesitated, taking a step back.

"Lina, it's me. It's alright, look." He held up his hand showing her he didn't have a daylight ring. She still hesitated, "Adelina, it's me. Trust me."

"How do I know you're not Silas?" Adelina said, Kol looked at her, she was scared and needed proof.

"When we first met, you gave me this," Kol held out a necklace that had a small carved bird made from wood. "You told me, it would protect me from harm, and as silly and small as we were I believed you." Adelina continued to look at him, "It's me, Lina." The next thing he knew, Adelina was in his arms.

"I thought you were dead, Silas came in last night, he looked like you and I-"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now." Kol hugged her tighter, he pulled away slightly, leaned in to kiss her, when his head slammed against the mantle of the fireplace.

"I'm getting better at this," Adelina smiled,

"Silas." Kol growled, holding his head, Silas smiled at him playfully,

"You know I'm beginning to like this whole making you see who I want you to see stuff, it's getting results." She said, sitting on the couch, grabbing a glass of bourbon from the table.

"Where's Adelina?! What have you done to her!" Kol yelled, Silas' eyes rolled.

"Oh calm down, she's fine, in my custody, but fine. Well relatively." She shrugged, getting up from the couch. "Like I said, I have big plans for you, Kol and I can't have you're little wifey getting in the way."

"Let Adelina go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this." Silas added, "She's motivation,"

"What are you talking about?" Kol said, Silas went back to sitting on the couch, sipping the bourbon.

"I find love to be a very powerful thing, Kol. It will make people do some very power things; change life views, steal, kill. And young Adelina just so happens to be your soft spot; thus the motivation!" Silas put the glass down, got up from the couch, and kneeled down to Kol's level. She held out Bonnie's phone, showing him a video of him and Adelina last night. Kol went to lunge at Silas, but Silas just grabbed him, smashing his head into the floor. "Oh, looks like I hit a nerve!" Silas teased, "But don't worry mate, I took very good care of her." Silas winked at Kol, when Bonnie's phone buzzed,

"Hello? Ah, yes, I think they both need a wake up call." Silas said answering the phone, putting it on speaker before kneeling down again by Kol, showing him a live video feed of Adelina in the cave where Kol was kept, unconscious but after a moment was writhing in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kol just stared, white hot rage flowing through him. Silas smiled, seeing this in him."Motivation."

"What do you want?" Kol said,

"I need you to get something of mine, something that was taken." Silas said simply, putting the phone away,

"The cure." Kol said, "I don't know where it is, I'm out of the loop."

"Well then get in it, because poor little Adelina doesn't look that great." Silas sighed,

"Let her go." Kol threatened, Silas only laughed.

"Silly boy, she's my insurance. You get me the cure in let's say, 72 hours, I'll let her go, unharmed." Silas promised,

"And what if I can't find it?" Kol asked,

"Oh you're going to find it. But if you don't, I don't want to think of what's going to happen to your poor wife. 72 hours. That is my deal, you make it within the time frame, you both go free. Any second later," Silas breathed through her teeth, shaking her head. "I don't want to think about that right now, but let's say this much, I will not be merciful." Silas glared at him. Kol just simply glared back, Silas clapped her hands together,

"So that is my deal, take it or leave it. I personally, would take it, but hey, what do I know? Oh, and don't even think about telling your brother or anyone for that matter because I will know. And if you so much as try to get Adelina, I will take her, then kill her and make you watch both." Silas grinned before getting up. "You're time starts now. Tick, tock, Mikaelson!" Silas said as she walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile; Caroline, Stefan and Klaus where trying to figure out where the next sacrifice would take place, when Klaus got a call from Kol. "Baby brother, alive and well I see." Klaus said,

"Where's the cure?" Kol said, trying to contain the anxiety in his voice.

"I don't have it,"

"Well where is it?"

"The ever diabolical Katherine has taken it, God knows where. Why so interested?" Klaus asked, Kol didn't know how to answer without revealing Silas' plan.

"Well we all want the cure for the same reason, brother, perhaps we could work on the same team." Kol said, Klaus had the help of Elena and her friends, they would surely find the cure before the three day mark.

"Now, that's what I like to hear," Klaus said, "We're still fishing through details on our end, but I'll keep you in the loop." Klaus hung up, sending a text to Kol informing him of what they knew thus far. Kol met them in the woods, to find Bonnie,

"Why are we trying to stop this?" Kol asked,

"Because we need to kill Silas." Caroline said,

"Going through with the sacrifice and lifting the veil and Silas taking the cure will kill him. So I say let the witch burn." Kol commented,

"We can't let Bonnie die, so we need to find her." Stefan said, as him and Kol split from Caroline and Klaus to try and find Bonnie. As they were walking, Stefan got a call from Damon, on how he was closer to finding Katherine. As they kept walking, they heard chanting and the occasional scream, they ran to find 12 witches gathered around Bonnie, who was tied to the ground, her eyes white and her nose was bleeding.

"Stop!" Stefan ran into the triangle, "It's not what you think." Stefan tried to explain,

"This is no place for a vampire." The witch said,

"She's working for Silas!" Kol said,

"He brainwashed her to kill you." Stefan continued, the witched looked back at Bonnie and pulled out a knife.

"If Silas has her, she's lost, we can't save her." The witch said, both Kol and Stefan ran at the witch, but in the next second they dropped to the ground, heads throbbing. "I have the power of 12 witches! You don't stand a chance!" She said, Kol and Stefan got as far away from the circle, to get Caroline and Klaus.

"They're linked, Bonnie's gonna kill them." Stefan said,

"Not if the witches kill her first," Klaus said,

"Klaus we need to save her!" Caroline pleaded,

"How? The only way to save her is by killing the witches and then Silas gets what he wants." Klaus said, Kol and Caroline looked over at the witch, who was holding a dagger over Bonnie. And in that moment, Kol couldn't think. He flashed over grabbing the witch from behind and stabbing her with her own dagger.

"NO!" Klaus yelled, but it was too late, one by one the 12 witches dropped.

"Bonnie!" Caroline went over to her, Bonnie's eyes were still white and her nose was bloody.

"The triangle is complete."

* * *

Klaus was burying the witches bodies, while Kol was sitting on a rock behind him, looking at the latest video that Silas had sent him of Adelina, she was on the floor of the cave, probably still being pumped with vervain, just crying out. Kol's heart just broke in a million pieces.

"There 12 graves for 12 witches, like it never happened. But it did happen, now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to Hell on Earth." Klaus said, looking back at his brother, who slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I would ask what on Earth went through your mind back there but honestly, I don't want to know." Klaus said, rolling his sleeves down.

"He took her." Kol said, cursing himself but he didn't know what else to do.

"Who?" Klaus asked,

"Silas. He took Adelina, and I have to get him the cure or he'll kill her." Kol said, Klaus shrugged,

"Then let her die! Because we are nowhere close to finding the cure, and what makes you think I'll let you give it to him?" Klaus said, Kol ran over to him, grabbing him by the throat, shoving him up against a tree.

"I need her back, Nik!" Kol said, Klaus just laughed, shoving him off.

"I'm sure you do, mate, but it's either your little girlfriends life or hell on Earth."

"So you're just going to let Adelina die!" Kol said, wanting to just punch his brother in the face.

"I know arithmetic isn't you're strong point, but one is still better than twelve."

"Yeah, but that one is my wife!" Kol argued,

"You tell you're self whatever you need to hear to sleep at night." Klaus said, "I'm sorry, mate, but Adelina is a lost cause. I'm sure she'll be very happy on the Other Side with Jeremy." Klaus didn't even get to finish before Kol punched him in the face. Klaus only laughed, as he wiped his mouth of blood. As they continued to fight, shoving each other against trees, a voice stopped them.

"Boys, boys, no need to fight over little ol' me!" Silas was still disguised as Adelina who was leaning against a tree, smiling at the two. "You know, I've got to thank you both, out of the three massacres this was the one I was dreading."

"Silas I presume," Klaus said, Silas smiled at him, turning to Kol, "Kol, I am very disappointed in you, but I suppose two Mikaelson brothers are better than one."

"Sorry, mate, don't have it." Klaus said, patting himself down.

"Yes, but you know who does." Silas said, "And the last thing that you want is for the cure to be used on you; so if you give it to me, you get to live." Silas said, Klaus just smiled and laughed,

"With all of my dead supernatural enemies from the Other Side." Klaus pointed out, Silas shrugged, "You know you don't scare me Silas or Adelina, or whoever you are."

"Well your baby brother is scared and quite right to be, but, I know what does." Silas pulled out the white oak stake.

"Now where did you get that?" Klaus said,

"Let's just say you're sibling's minds are a lot easier to read then yours." Silas said, tossing the stake in her hand, "So, care to reconsider my offer?" Klaus ran toward Silas, but she was gone, Silas came up behind Klaus, stabbing him in the back with the stake.

"Missed by an inch, but don't worry I'm trying to kill you, not just yet." Silas snapped the stake off, leaving a piece in Klaus' back. "Just a little something to remember me by," Silas slapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, Kol, I've got another job for you." Kol followed Silas out of the woods, "I'll be in touch!"

**A/N: I love sassy Silas! I think being Adelina gives him more flare. Yeah, i put Silas as a she when he looked like Adelina, cause it just made more sense. In case anyone is gonna be like, "Silas is a guy!" Yeah, i know, but he can change shape. So anyway, review, follow, favorite, all that awesomeness! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap: Silas is running around causing trouble in Mystic Falls; kidnapping Adelina, then posing as her; "Stabbing" Klaus with the white oak stake. Meanwhile, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah and the ever annoying Elena are tracking down Katharine to get the cure. _

Kol was sitting at the Grill, anxiously waiting while Silas, still disguised as Adelina was scarfing down a cheeseburger. "Oh my God! 2,000 years, man-kind has come a long way. Hands down, best invention of humanity." Silas said, taking another bite. "You want any?" Silas asked, motioning to the pile of fries. Kol shook his head, sipping on his scotch.

"Oh, come on Kol! Lighten up! You still have 48 hours, and Adelina is right where I left her, see?" Silas motioned to Kol's phone where he got a video of Adelina slowly coming too after the effects of Bonnie's herbs wore off.

"Why are we here Silas?" Kol asked, putting his phone away.

"There's always a diabolical plan, I can't just hang out with my favorite Original?" Kol just gave her a blank look. "Alright. But I do have a job for you. It seems the Scooby Gang, is on their way to find a Peirce; obviously they're after the cure, so I need you to find her and get it before they do." Silas explained, dipping the fries into a chocolate shake.

"She's just not going to give me the cure." Kol said,

"But she will give it to your brother. What was his name? Elijah?" Silas pointed out, taking another bite of burger. "Elijah's the family man, he's all about protecting the family, right? So, Elijah gets the cure from Katherine, you get the cure from Elijah, and everyone gets what they want. I think that sounds fair." Silas smiled, Kol just simply downed the rest of his drink.

"I get Adelina, unharmed." It wasn't a question, more of a reminder to himself.

"As long as you get me the cure in 48 hours, I am a man of my word." Silas smiled, tossing down a $100 bill on the table, "So you know what will happen if you fail." Silas said standing next to Kol, looking down at him. "Good luck." Silas smiled before walking out of the Grill.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Mikaelson mansion, looking for Klaus. He was standing in front of the fire place, sweaty, shirtless and shoving his arm back into its socket. "What happened to you?"

"Silas, he attacked me! He stabbed me with the white oak stake, a piece of it is still inside me!"

"Oh god, Klaus that could kill you!" Caroline said, Klaus choked out a laugh,

"Well I certainly feel like I'm dying!" He looked up at Caroline, who gently grabbed his face in her hands to console him.

"As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure."

"SILAS!" Klaus yelled, shoving him away. Silas laughed, watching Klaus suffer.

"Look who's learning? Last night I looked like Adelina, today I'm Caroline and tomorrow, who knows." Silas smiled,

"Show me your real face!"

"Where's the fun in that? Why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see?" Silas walked toward him, Klaus slowly backed away, but there was no point.

"Resist me all you want Klaus, but until either you or your brother brings me the cure, I will bring you nothing but misery." Silas promised, before disappearing.

* * *

"Something's not right, Katherine Pierce doesn't settle down in Hick's Town, PA." Damon said, as him and Stefan walked through the small town they tracked Katherine to.

"Well this is defiantly the car they stole." Stefan said, looking at the silver SUV that Rebekah and Elena used.

"Points to them, on their choice in vehicles." Damon commented.

"So what happens now? How do we get her back to Mystical Falls? She's not exactly going to come quietly and she's got an Original vampire as her bodyguard." Stefan said,

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A voice said from behind Stefan, it was Kol.

"What do you want? You and your girlfriend fighting over curtains?" Damon said, Kol laughed,

"I'm looking for a certain Katerina Petrova, and the rumor is she might be here. Judging that you two are also here, means I'm in the right place." Kol smiled,

"You want the cure." Stefan said, Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's obvious response. Kol just shrugged, "Heard you're dealing with an inhumane Elena and my cure-crazed little sister?"

"And it's none of your business." Damon said, walking up next to Stefan.

"Oh in fact it is, if Rebekah gets a hold of the cure, she won't hesitate to take it. Leaving Elena still a vampire and all your hopes and dreams crushed." Kol pointed out,

"Fine, do you know where Katherine is?" Stefan asked,

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kol smiled.

They found Rebekah and Katherine in a diner sitting a booth. Rebekah was taunting Katherine while eating a dessert but there was no Elena in sight. "Ladies, playing nice?" Stefan greeted as Rebekah released Katherine's wrist. Damon and Kol slid into the booth.

"Kol," Rebekah gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, little sister. Hello, Katherine, nice to see you again." Kol smiled, taking a fork and taking a piece of Rebekah's dessert.

"There goes the neighborhood." Katherine commented, rubbing her wrist.

"I see you've got Katherine already." Damon said to Rebekah, "You're losing your touch, evil one." Damon smiled at Katherine.

"So let me get this straight? I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so." Rebekah said,

"Oh, come now, sister let's not get dramatic. If you're a good girl, we might just snap your neck." Kol glared at her. Katherine was smiling in her seat, Damon noticed,

"What about you smiley? Do you know where she is?"

"Why not check the town morgue? She's probably dead." Katherine said, they all just looked at her. "She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him, an Original brother, impeccable taste." Katherine smiled,

"Elijah?" Kol and Rebekah both said.

"Well you might have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you." Stefan said,

"Oh when I say friend, I mean _friend_." Katherine said. Damon, Rebekah and Kol all groaned in disgust. "It probably took him about 10 seconds to figure out it wasn't me, and by that point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest." Katherine said, sitting back in the booth.

"Alright where are they?" Kol asked Katherine, who just shrugged, "Dear sister, you realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure." Rebekah caved,

"They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park." Rebekah admitted,

"I'll go talk to Elijah," Kol said getting up,

"You deal with Elijah, Katherine will take us to the cure." Rebkah said, looking over at Katherine,

"No she won't, that cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus." Katherine explained,

"Brokering deals with Klaus?" Damon asked, not believing her bullshit story.

"No she's going to get Elijah to broker the deal for her, that's why you need you're little "friend". Some things never change Katherine." Stefan said, Damon just shook his head at her.

"Fine, move." She said to Rebekah, "You have to follow me."

* * *

Kol got Katherine's phone and was standing by the gazebo where Elijah and Elena were supposed to be. "Katerina." Elijah answered,

"Guess again, brother." Kol greeted,

"Kol, where is Katherine?" Elijah threatened,

"Where's Elena?" Kol retaliated,

"What concern is Elena to you?" Elijah asked,

"Well that's my business, brother, now where is she?"

"Safe, and how long she remains that way depends upon you."

"Well I guess the same goes for Katherine." Kol challenged,

"Oh, Katherine can take care of herself, against you." Elijah said,

"Oh you mean the four of us. You see I've got the help of the Salvatores and our baby sister." Kol said,

"Put her on the phone." Elijah said, Kol smiled knowing he was getting angry.

"She's not here right now, she's with the Salvatores and you're precious Katerina; tell me Elijah what lies did she tell you to make you just fall at her feet?" Kol teased.

"Tell me where they are." Elijah warned Kol.

"Oh, temper, temper. Don't worry brother,we're taking good care of her." Kol said,

"You know how much, Rebekah despises Katherine, she will end her the moment she becomes no longer useful." Elijah explained,

"Well then, that's one less annoyance we have to worry about." Kol smiled.

"You listen to me very carefully, Kol, if anything what so ever happens to Katherine, I will desend upon Elena." Elijah promised, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Kol no longer bothered with Elijah, so he went to the house where Katherine had hid the cure. As Kol walked in the door, Rebekah was holding the cure, she broke the capsule and took the cure.

"No!" Kol yelled, as Rebekah passed out. After about an hour, Rebekah woke up, Kol sat in front of her on the coffee table. "How do you feel?"

"I-I feel good, I-I feel great. I feel alive." Rebekah smiled,

"Slight problem with you being alive," Damon said holding a letter opener in his hand, "I can kill you now." Damon threw the letter opener at Rebekah's face, she caught it with all the speed and precision of a vampire. Rebekah opened her hand to watch the cut heal before her eyes.

"I'm still a vampire. The cure didn't work." Rebekah gasped,

"It worked just like she wanted it to," Stefan said, "The cure was a fake, a concentrated shot of vervain or something." Stefan explained, Rebekah had tears in her eyes.

"Katherine." Damon sneered.

* * *

Elijah was walking through town, thoughts running through his head of Katherine, how this entire time she used him. She walked toward him, stopping him. "Wait,"

"What do you want?" Elijah said, not wanting to look at her.

"I wanted to tell you, you were right. I've spent so much time running and lying to survive that I don't- I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met and I-I want to find out." Katherine pulled out a bracelet box that contained the cure. "Now I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him but even if I manage to do it, I'd lose you and I don't want that to happen." Elijah desperately wanted to believe her, take her away so they could just be together but he couldn't.

"How do I know this just isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man." Katherine took his hand, giving him the cure.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you." She placed his other hand over the box. "And I'd like to think, you feel something for me too. I need you to trust me, I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you." She let go of his hands. "You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here." She fixed her bag and walked past him, trying her best not to look back.

Elijah opened the box, seeing the cloudy capsule, he walked over to his car to see Rebekah and Kol sitting on the trunk. "You and Katherine, now I thought you were the smart brother?" Rebekah said,

"You don't have a smart brother, turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you." Elijah said, "Ouch!" Kol gasped, pretending to be wounded.

"Just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere." Rebekah said,

"Why do you want to cure?" Elijah asked, seeing the Rebekah was so adamant about it.

"I want to be human." She answered simply, Elijah was taken aback. "And how are you so sure that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean it's nothing but a romantic notion, the grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

"It won't. And you're right; but I want to live a simple life as a normal person and when it ends, it ends. We've had plenty of life times together Elijah, isn't that enough?" Rebekah asked,

"I still don't understand, why must you consider our family such a burden? Always and Forever, those words are as important to me now as they ever were." Elijah tried to reason with her.

"You'll always be my brother, and I'll always love you." She turned to Kol, "Both of you. But it's time to live and die the way that I choose. Not the way you and Nik want me too. Please, please just give me the cure." Rebekah pleaded. Just then Kol's phone rang, "What do you want, Nik?" He answered,

"An update of our search for the illusive cure." Klaus said,

"Let's just say we've run into a few complications, here, why don't you talk to one." Kol handed Elijah the phone.

"Complication speaking." Elijah said, walking over to the driver's seat.

"Big brother, at last you join the race." Klaus said,

"Somebody had to take charge." Elijah said, "And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls." Elijah explained,

"With a long list of demands I assume."

"Not that long." Elijah corrected,

"Come home, brother, we'll settle this like family."

* * *

Adelina woke up after being unconscious for two days. She was in a cave, it was damp and dark. Her body ached all over, she was able to roll onto her stomach, to try and lift herself up when she heard footsteps. "Adelina?" The feet stopped in front of her, someone kneeled down, it was Stefan. Her strength failed and her face fell into the dirt, she rolled onto her back. "Stefan?" She groaned, her voice was hoarse. "Come here, we're going to get you out of here." Stefan said, lifting her up.

"Kill me." Adelina wheezed,

"No, Adelina, I'm going to get you out of here." Stefan said.

"I know you're Silas, so if you're here to torment me some more, just end it and kill me." Silas sighed, sitting down on the floor next to her,

"Now why would I do that, when we're having so much fun together?"

"Kol is never going to give you the cure. I would rather die, then live to see you win." Adelina said,

"That can be arranged." Silas said calmly, playing with a piece of Adelina's hair. "But I will get my cure. You underestimate how much Kol cares for you. He saved turned you, married you, he's saved you countless times. Why do you doubt that he won't bargain for your life?" Silas asked, Adelina just closed her eyes, wishing for something somewhere to just take her out of her misery. "He's on his way back to Mystic Falls, with the cure. If I get it within the next 24 hours, you might even make it to prom." Silas smiled,

"Think of it this way, Adelina, when Bonnie takes down the veil, you'll see your mom, your dad, your sister, Jeremy. Everyone you've ever loved whom you've lost will be alive. I can bring them back." Silas said, trying to get inside her head. Adelina looked up at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him, "Burn in hell." She spit in his face, Silas just wiped it off and laughed,

"You have a fire in you, I like that. Reminds me of a certain witch I used to date." Silas stood up, looking Adelina over one more time. "Hmm, it's a shame, I really should learn to keep my promises." He sighed, "But I'm bored."

Silas shoved his hand through Adelina's chest, grabbing her heart. "Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now?" Silas said, enjoying how Adelina struggled for life. "I honestly don't need Kol do get me the cure, I just needed it back in Mystic Falls." He squeezed her heart harder, "What's wrong Adelina? I thought you wanted to die?" Silas teased, finally letting her go. "I could grant your wish, a stake through the heart." He made a clacking sound with his tongue, "That's all it takes. A splinter to the heart and all this can be over. You can be with your parents, Jeremy. Isn't that what you want, Adelina, to see them again?" Adelina just looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Here, let me make it easy for you." Silas said, shoving a stake into her chest.

**A/N: AHHH! Cliffhangers! They suck don't they! Review tell me what you think! I didn't get that many reviews last time and I love reading you're reviews! So favorite/follow/ review! **


	19. Chapter 19

_Recap: Silas recruited Kol to get him the cure, using Adelina as bait. After getting the cure back in Mystic Falls, Silas getting bored, drives a stake into Adelina's chest. _

Adelina woke up to darkness, she couldn't see a thing. Her hands immediately flew to her chest, the stake was gone and her shirt was clean. It was like it never happened. She sat up, looking around, there was a low fog hanging in the air, making it almost impossible to see two feet in front of you. She stood, taking careful steps, looking around.

Darkness, just endless darkness. It was empty and cold, it felt like death. A cold, quick wind blew behind her. Just as Adelina turned around, another gust blew behind her. More and more gusts blew around her, pulling at her clothes and hair. She tried to push away and run, but it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

Adelina ran through nothing, she didn't know where she was running; she couldn't see. She just ran. The more she ran or fought, the more the wind would pursue her. Something tripped her, making her face plant onto the floor. "Where am I?" She cried, she was alone in the darkness. She looked up slightly, the gusts of wind were flying around her. There were dark shadows all around her, closing in. Adelina tried to cover herself as best she could, but the spirits continued to claw and pull at her, dragging her further into the dark. She scraped and clawed at the floor, screaming out to anything, to nothing. Then it just stopped.

"Adelina!" A familiar voice called. Jeremy? The spirits released her, she looked around her, and there was no one.

"Jeremy?" Adelina cried. She stood, looking around blindly in the dark, trying to find the source of his voice. "Jeremy, where are you? Where am I?" Her voice echoed around her, _Where am I? Where am I?_ "Jeremy!" She cried, falling to her knees, her hands clutching her head to make the echo stop. "I don't know where I am. I-I don't know where I am." She cried to herself, her eyes closed tight trying to block everything out.

She felt hands touch her arms; naturally she flinched looking up to see Jeremy. "J-Jeremy?" Adelina sniffed, seeing Jeremy, exactly the same as the last time she saw him.

"Hey," He smiled as Adelina fell into his arms. "Shh, you're okay, you're safe." He soothed her.

"How are you here?" Adelina asked, Jeremy just looked at her, waiting for her to realize. Then it clicked.

"I'm dead." Adelina said, the air being sucked from her lungs. "I-I'm dead." Jeremy just continued to hold her as she cried. After a few moments, she looked around again, "This is the Other Side?"

"Part of it," Jeremy began to explain, "It's limbo, you either move on, or you're on the Other Side." Adelina thought about the possibility of moving on; maybe her family was there, there wasn't the pain of watching everyone else she loved live out their lives. She thought of Kol, when Silas would reveal that he had killed her, breaking their deal.

"How did you get here?" Adelina asked,

"I saw what happened, and I saw the spirits attack you." Jeremy said, helping Adelina stand.

"What happens now?"

"You pick a side." Jeremy said, Adelina looked around, there was nothing but darkness. All she could think about was Kol, seeing him one last time. She closed her eyes, saying one last silent apology; when she opened her eyes again, she was in the Mikaelson mansion. "How did we get here?" Adelina asked, looking around seeing Kol walk out of Klaus' drawing room, "Kol!" Adelina ran from Jeremy's arms to Kol when he walked right through her, he didn't even look up.

"This is the Other Side, no one can hear you, see you. You just watch." Jeremy said, Adelina walked over to Kol who was sitting in a chair, his hands rubbing his forehead. She kneeled down in front of him, touching his face. He couldn't feel her, but she hoped he knew she was there. "I'm so sorry, Kol." She whispered and walked away with Jeremy.

* * *

Kol sat in his leather chair in the living room, more frustrated than ever. He had given Elijah the cure, which he had brought back to Mystic Falls. The 72 hour time frame was over tonight, he still had no idea how he was getting the cure to Silas. The sound of the doorbell broke him from his thoughts. He answered the door to see Adelina in a tight red prom dress.

"You need to change." Adelina said walking into the mansion.

"For what?" Kol asked, he knew it was Silas.

"My senior prom of course!" She said,

"Aren't you a bit old to be crashing a prom?" Kol said walking into the living room and plopping himself onto the couch, grabbing a book from the coffee table and aimlessly flipping through it.

"Well I have plans tonight, and I need a date." She said, leaning over the back of the couch, pulling the book out of Kol's hand.

"Why me? You can be whoever you want, take Bonnie, or psychopathic Elena, I hear she's a blast."

"I just thought it would be more poetic if we went together, Adelina tells me she's never been to a prom." Silas said innocently, idly tracing her hand on the couch. Kol glared at her, as she just smiled back at him. "You know your deadline, and it is prom night. So why not have some fun? Pick me up around 8?" Silas smiled just before walking out the door, "Oh, and I like roses." She smiled.

* * *

Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were sitting in the dining room, debating the usage of the cure.

"Elijah, being human means a fresh start. I can grow old, have a family, knowing that each day matters." Rebekah said, trying to persuade Elijah to give her the cure. Klaus laughed,

"Well that was poetic." He smiled.

"Well if you can provide us with a more compelling reason to provide you with the cure, Klaus, please." Elijah offered.

"Silas can appear as anyone, he got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me unless I give him the cure." Klaus said,

"And with it he will break down the wall to the Other Side." Rebekah said,

"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soul mate; you of all love sick fools should applaud his devotion." Klaus teased Elijah,

"Then one love sick fool to another; Silas is holding _my_ _wif_e'slife by a string. That cure is the only thing that will ensure her safety." Kol said to Elijah,

"What makes you think she's still alive? Silas could have very well killed her off; her spirit may be walking these halls at this very moment. Or better yet, she's happily content with her family and Jeremy. Wasn't she going to leave you for him?" Klaus pushed at Kol's buttons, Kol had enough, getting up to hit Klaus.

"Enough Niklaus!" Elijah said, Klaus just sat smug in his chair. "Your personal discomfort might not be a sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy. I believe we should give our sister a chance at happiness." Elijah said, Kol and Klaus' faces dropped.

"Tell me you're joking, tell me you're not fating me to an eternity or torture?" Klaus said,

"I've made my decision." Elijah said, he looked over at Kol who glared at Elijah. "I am sorry, Kol. I hope Adelina finds peace on the Other Side."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? After all she's done for you! You just throw her away?"

"Her sacrifice will not be in vain. She would want this, Kol; she would want you to live out your life. To not let Silas' plan come to fruition. I'm sorry, but this is how it must be." Elijah explained, Kol didn't want to accept that his love would be sacrifice to Elijah's morals. Klaus got up, leaning in Rebekah's ear. "When you're sick and dying and begging for my blood. I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." Klaus seethed in her ear and stormed off. She smoothed out her hair, and leaned toward Elijah,

"Where's the cure?" Kol laughed, Rebekah was like a drug addict going through withdrawl.

"Rebekah, it is no secret you are impulsive, emotional, and at times more unquestionable. Prove to me this just isn't another one of your whims; that you know precisely what you are bargaining for here." Elijah said,

"Fine, anything." Rebekah accepted the deal without blinking.

"I want you to live a day as a human," Rebekah's face fell, Kol leaned back in his seat smiling. "This day, no vampire privileges; no strength, no compulsion, nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours." Elijah explained, "If you fail, I'll give it to Kol." Elijah countered, Kol smiled at Rebekah.

"That's not fair; he'll try to sabotage me!" Rebekah said,

"Then don't let him. If you want to be human so badly, then you will resist the temptation." Elijah said calmly. Letting the games begin.

* * *

Prom night came; Kol was straightening his tie when he saw Rebekah come down the stairs in a yellow dress. "Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say almost look beautiful." Kol smiled at her, she just threw him a dirty look, when the doorbell rang. Kol went to the door to see Adelina in a dark blue sparkling dress. "What happened to red one?" Kol asked,

"A little birdy told me that you liked this color." Silas smiled. Dark blue was Kol's favorite color on Adelina. He looked at her, handing her a plastic box with a rose corsage.

"Awe, you remembered the flower." Silas gushed, holding her wrist out for Kol to put the corsage on.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kol said, shutting the door and walking to his car.

They got to the prom, the music was blaring, people were dancing and everyone was there. "Dance with me." Adelina said, trying to pull Kol out on the dance floor. He pulled himself away from her, "Yeah, not a chance, why don't you morph yourself into a cute little freshman and find some alcohol to drown yourself in." Kol glared at her.

"Ouch." Silas said, holding her hand to her chest. "And here I thought we were having fun." She sighed, leaving to go find something else to do.

* * *

"Is there something creepy about your husband going to prom with a 2,000 year old psychopath with serious identity crisis?" Adelina asked Jeremy as they were sitting an empty table in the gym. No one could see them, but they had nothing else to do.

"Not as creepy as two ghosts crashing a prom." Jeremy smiled, Adelina shrugged and nodded.

"Looks like your sister is having a fun time terrorizing the town." Adelina said, motioning to Elena who was taking swigs from a flask. "I never got to go to a prom; I remember I would see girls in dress shops buying dresses and shoes, I never got to do that." Adelina sighed,

"Why didn't you?"

"Do you know how many times I went to high school? No matter what time you're in, it sucks!" Adelina laughed,

"And all that time, you never did prom?" Jeremy asked,

"Prom wasn't really around until the 20's, Kol and I were in New Orleans when Klaus decided to cart him around in a box, after that I wasn't very social." Adelina sighed,

"Well we're at a prom," Jeremy said, standing up, holding his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" He smiled at her.

"I don't have a dress." Adelina said,

"Eh, what's a $300 dress?" Jeremy smiled, Adelina sighed, taking his hand as they walked out to the dance floor.

Rebekah was sitting at a table across from Kol, "How's the human Rebekah enjoying her prom?" Kol asked, sipping his glass of punch.

"Quite perfectly actually, being human comes so naturally." She smiled,

"Then why did Matt diss you?" Kol smiled, "Face it Rebekah, you don't know how to be human." Kol smiled as Rebekah stormed off.

* * *

Elijah was standing in Klaus' drawing room, twiddling the white oak stake in his hands. "Where did you get that?" Klaus asked, walking in the room,

"Our baby sister," Elijah answered, "Once she's human, it will make no defense to her what so ever." Elijah said, walking over to Klaus, "Take it." Elijah handed it over, Klaus accepted,

"Why would you give me this?" Klaus asked, trying to sense some ulterior motive.

"We are immortal apart from the stake, now that you have it, you have nothing to fear." Elijah explained,

"Silas will continue to torment me." Klaus added,

"Yes, but you have endured countless torment and if all else fails, you'll out run him." Elijah said.

"What of Kol's precious Adelina? With you and your ethics you're honestly going to let her die?" Klaus questioned, knowing Elijah cared for Adelina like a sister.

"Adelina's sacrifice will not be in vain, but if Rebekah fails her test, then Kol will get the cure and bargain for her life." Elijah said,

"You would let the world end, on the bet that Rebekah fails?" Klaus asked, Elijah simply shrugged, Klaus only laughed, "It's that simple? Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katherina? Or have you figured out your simply another fly in her web?" Klaus pointed the stake at Elijah.

"You'll spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only brother that will stand with you; I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care, to love. " Elijah said simply.

"I gave you that opportunity, and you sided against me." Klaus said, stepping closer, laying the tip of the stake against Elijah's jacket. "So if I run, it'll be to chase her." Klaus promised. "And I will make it my cause that you never know happiness again." Elijah pushed the stake away with his hand.

"What a hollow, little life you lead, Niklaus." Elijah said, before walking away.

* * *

After Bonnie and Matt were announced to be Prom King and Queen; Elena went to find Bonnie. "Congratulations Bonnie." Elena said, not an ounce of happiness in her voice.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked,

"For you to stop being a problem." Elena said, grabbing Bonnie's shoulder. Before Elena could do anything, her head was splitting in pain. Wind howled, and the lights flickered uncontrollably. "Bonnie!" Matt yelled snapping her out of it.

"Something's happening it me!" Bonnie said, "I gotta get out of here!" Bonnie ran out of the gym. Elena stood, more pissed off than ever, when April Young walked in, Elena turned around to face her. "Remember when I said to make Rebekah prom queen?" Elena said before smashing her head into the table and biting her neck, shoving her into Matt's arms, "You should've listened." Elena said, following Bonnie out of the gym.

Rebekah went to find Matt, when he saw him outside with a bloody, unconscious April Young, "Matt why did you call-oh my god." She said as she saw April's body.

"Can you give her your blood?" Matt pleaded, Rebekah panicked,

"Can't we just call 911 or something?" If she gave April her blood, the cure was gone.

"She's dying! Please help her!"

"I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human." Rebekah explained,

"How is this even a choice right now! You want to be human? Prove it, be good. Do the right thing and save her life." Matt pleaded, Rebekah broke down, biting into her wrist and saving April's life.

After April woke up, Matt came over to Rebekah who was trying to fight back tears, that she would never be human. "Thank you for saving her." Matt said, Rebekah just brushed it off.

"Elena was right, I should have just stayed home." Rebekah said,

"No one has to know what you did. I won't tell anyone." Matt promised, trying to make things better for her.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"I would. And maybe I was a little harsh, you wouldn't make the worst human." Matt smiled. "I should probably get April home."

"Okay," Rebekah sighed as Matt left with April.

"Dear, sweet April Young, now there's a girl with a future." Kol said walking toward Rebekah smiling.

"She was dying and I acted with human decency. You can't get more human than that." Rebekah said, trying to defend herself.

"Actually you can; you can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breaths." Kol said, "You can ask, why does this always happen to innocent people? Why did the spirits go? Was there _anything_ I could have done?" Kol said, a sliver of innocence in his voice as he mocked her. "That is what it means to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit."

"You're going to tell Elijah." Rebekah said defeated,

"No, you are." Kol smiled,

* * *

Rebekah walked up to Elijah who was standing in front of the mansion. "You're home. And how did our Cinderella fair?" Elijah asked.

"I won't lie, there were complications." Rebekah said,

* * *

"That you cheated. That you failed. That you don't deserve it." Kol said.

* * *

"But I passed your test with flying colors." Rebekah smiled at Elijah. He walked up to her, handing her the bracelet box with the cure.

"If this is what you truly want, it's yours." Rebekah took the box, opening it to see the cure gently placed inside.

* * *

"Why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?!" Rebekah yelled at Kol,

"Because your happiness comes at the expense of my wife, and I refuse to entertain another one of your whims." Kol said, as Rebekah began to cry. "Because you are bored, and you're looking for a reason to matter, and frankly I don't have to waste anymore breath fighting you on the subject." Kol said walking past Rebekah smiling.

"What does that mean? Kol, what does that mean?!" Rebekah yelled after him.

* * *

Rebekah closed the box, looking back at Elijah, "I guess it's time I turned into a pumpkin. Thank you, Elijah." She smiled walking past him back into the house. Just then Elijah's phone rang, it was Rebekah. Confused he looked up at the house where Rebekah just entered, "Rebekah?" He asked answering the phone.

"Elijah, I think Kol's up to something." Rebekah said,

"Where did you go?" Elijah said still watching the house.

"I'm still at the prom, don't do anything with the cure until I see you, something's not right. Elijah do not take your eyes off that cure!" Rebekah said,

"It's a little late for that." Elijah confessed.

* * *

Kol walked into the cave where Silas was hiding, seeing him as Stefan, his true form. "You got the cure in time." Kol said,

"So I did, no thanks to you." Silas commented, twiddling the cure in this hand.

"Where. Is. She." Kol said,

"Alright, alright, a deal's a deal." Silas said, moving from his position to reveal Adelina; with a stake in her chest.

"NO!" Kol cried, rushing over to her body, her body was grey and cold. "We had a deal!" Kol growled at Silas,

"Yes, and I was getting bored." Silas said simply. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon. When Bonnie drops the veil, she'll be just as she was." Silas promised.

"You liar!"

"Ouch." Silas said, "That hurts, Kol, it really does. But never the less, I am a man of my word and when the veil comes down, you will get her back." Silas promised, slapping Kol on the back and walking out of the cave.

Kol looked back down at Adelina, lying dead on the floor. He pulled the stake out, knowing it would make no difference. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry, Lina." Kol cried, cradling her to his chest.

Adelina stood, watching him, listening to him cry. When a hand rested on her shoulder, "You have to let him go." Adelina turned to see her sister Arianna, as young and beautiful as the last time she saw her.

"What if I don't want to?" Adelina asked,

"Then you will both suffer." Arianna said simply, as Adelina brought her hand up to hold Arianna's that was still on her shoulder.

"I can't just leave him." Adelina said, sadness lingering in her voice. "He's all alone, a-and he needs me."

"What can you do for him here? He can't see, hear or feel you. Your memory will cause him nothing but pain." Arianna tried to reason, as Adelina continued to watch Kol as he whispered words of love to her.

"Is that what you did?" Adelina asked her sister, "You stayed on the Other Side, you watched over me, why can't I do that for him?"

"There's too much pain, Adelina. Do you know the torment spirits go through watching their loved ones?"

"It'll be worth it, knowing that he's not alone!" Adelina countered. Arianna said nothing, after a few moments, only sighed,

"Then may you find solace in your choice." She said before disappearing. Adelina turned back to Kol who was still cradling her body. She walked over, hugging him from behind, feeling him shake with tears. "It's okay, Kol, it's okay." She whispered knowing he couldn't hear her.

"I love you, Adelina." Kol whispered,

"I love you too." She replied.

**A/N: Awe! I cried writing this one. So Adelina died and is on the Other Side, do you think she'll come back when Bonnie lifts the veil, the more important question is, will she stay back? Review and tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

_Recap: Breaking their agreement, Silas killed Adelina, sending her to the Other Side. Silas enlisted Bonnie's help to drop the veil so he can take the cure and die. _

Music blaring and downing his eighth drink; Kol plops down on the couch as he filled another glass of bourbon. Kol held the glass up in the air, "To Silas!" He yelled out over the music, "For destroying my life, killing my girl, and cursing me to an eternity of misery." Kol downed the drink, slamming the glass down on the table so hard that it shattered.

"How many was that?" Jeremy asked, as him and Adelina watched Kol drown himself in alcohol.

"That was nine." Adelina replied, sitting on the couch across from Kol.

"I thought vampires couldn't get wasted?" Jeremy said,

"Just cause we're vampires doesn't mean that we can't get drunk. Our bodies function like normal humans as long as we have blood in our systems, it just takes stronger stuff." She said gesturing to Kol as he opened up another bottle this time it was rum.

"He's not taking it too well is he?" Jeremy said, sitting next to Adelina on the couch as Kol just swigged from the bottle.

"I died! How would you feel when you find out that you're soulmate was murdered?" Adelina glared at him, "When you're a vampire, you feel everything more intensely; you love is lust, anger is hate, heartbreak is crippling. Sometimes you need a couple bottle just to make the pain stop." Adelina explained, continuing to watch Kol.

"Why doesn't he just turn it off?"

"In the beginning when the emotions are everywhere, it's the easiest thing. But after a couple decades, it doesn't work anymore, that part of you that's human always creeps its way back in." Adelina sighed, getting up from the couch walking over to where Kol was sulking on the couch and gently kissed his forehead before disappearing with Jeremy.

* * *

"So what if Bonnie does drop the veil? We'll be human life can go back to normal." Jeremy said as him and Adelina walked through the woods.

"Then we have to explain to everyone in town, who saw your funeral, how you're miraculously alive." Adelina said,

"Oh, right." Jeremy sighed, "But Bonnie is going to drop the veil either way, and now she doesn't need a full moon to do it."

Adelina stopped, "Wait, what?"

"Bonnie is strong enough that she doesn't need the full moon to drop the veil." Jeremy explained,

"The full moon is tomorrow." Adelina said, "She's gonna do it tonight."

* * *

"Ugh, that old Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog." Katherine said as she followed Bonnie down into the Lockwood cellar. "I'll just be staying up here."

Bonnie sighed, "You obviously don't know how this works." She kept walking as the link between her and Katherine pulled Katherine along against her will.

"You realize I'm not some wondering child in a supermarket, I'm a vampire that can kill you." Katherine threatened.

"Whatever happens to me happens to you. Do you really think I want you here?" Bonnie said,

"And what is here? Oh, right, 12 dead hybrids, this should be good." Bonnie closed her eyes, as the chain started to rattle and the wind picked up. Around Mystic Falls, the wind cause power lines to go out, as clouds made the town dark.

Katherine and Bonnie were at the Young Farm where Pastor Young and his followers had killed themselves. Suddenly the power in the house went out.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked,

"I lit the final hotspot. It's time to drop the veil." Katherine and Bonnie went to the center of the Expression Triangle, which was an underground tunnel system under Mystic Falls High. Bonnie took Quetzia's tombstone and began the spell to drop the veil. The tombstone started dripping blood the longer Bonnie held it.

"What is happening?" Katherine demanded,

"I'm channeling the Expression Triangle." Bonnie answered as torches around the cave lit up. The tombstone was red with blood as Bonnie opened her eyes. "It's done. The veil's down."

* * *

"I don't feel any different." Jeremy said, touching himself to make sure he was all there.

"We're human, Jeremy we're alive!" Adelina hugged Jeremy tight, but they backed away just as fast, "Elena!" "Kol!" They said together, as they ran off into town.

Adelina got to the Mikaelson mansion, Kol was staring out into the fireplace, twirling his wedding ring around. She stopped when he saw him, his back was turned to her, he must have heard her but he didn't turn around.

"Kol," Adelina called out, "Kol?" She stepped closer, she saw him shaking, like he was crying putting his hands up to his ears. Kol thought he was going crazy, he could still hear her. "Kol, it me." Adelina kneeled down, looking at him,

"Haven't you tortured me enough! You already took her from me, just leave me alone!" Kol grabbed Adelina by the throat, thinking she was Silas.

"K-Kol!" Adelina gasped, as Kol lifted her off the ground, "It's me, I'm real! B-Bonnie lifted the v-veil! I'm not Silas!" Kol snapped out of his rage, catching Adelina has he released her. "L-Lina?" Kol touched her face, making sure she was really here. Adelina just fell into his arms, as he held her, both of them crying as he kissed all over her face. "I love you so much," Kol cried,

"I love you too," Adelina smiled,

"Come on, we're leaving." Kol said, grabbing her hand,

"What?"

"We're leaving Mystic Falls, pick a spot, anywhere in the world." Kol said,

"Kol I can't!" Adelina tried to stop him,

"Of course you can, why not?

"Bonnie only dropped the veil inside the Expression Triangle, if I go outside the triangle I'm back on the Other Side." Adelina explained, "I need to find Bonnie."

"Why?" Kol asked,

"If Silas doesn't know the veil is down by now, he's going to know soon. The veil isn't down completely, I need to find Bonnie!" Adelina said, grabbing Kol's hand.

* * *

They found Bonnie in the cemetery with Damon and Stefan. "Looks like psychotic love birds found each other just fine." Damon commented, seeing Kol and Adelina walk up to them.

"Good to see you too, dick." Adelina said dryly. "Where's Silas?"

"Gone, I turned him to stone, he won't hurt any of us again." Bonnie said,

"Yes and one drop of blood and he's tormenting the town." Kol added,

"Then we do what we should have done to Klaus, we drop his body in the ocean." Stefan said, Bonnie looked around at Jeremy and Elena, then at Adelina and Kol. "I have to put the veil back up." She said simply.

"What? No!" Kol protested, Adelina just closed her eyes, her and Jeremy both knew that the veil was only temporary. Kol zoomed over and grabbed Bonnie, getting ready to snap her neck, "The veil can't go up if she's dead!" Kol threatened,

"The veil will go back up if she dies, Kol!" Jeremy said, trying to reason with him.

"Let her go, Kol." Adelina said firmly, Kol released Bonnie, who ran off back to the cave to close the veil. Kol fell to his knees at Adelina's feet, "I can't lose you again!" He cried, Adelina looked up at Jeremy and Elena, signaling them to give them a moment. When all of them had left, Adelina got down on her knees in front of Kol.

"Do you remember when my mother died; I was a newborn and I didn't know what to do with myself? I drank my weight in ale and mead and I wanted to turn it all off. Do you remember what you told me? She would always be with me, even when I wouldn't know it, she was always there.

"I was _always_ there, Kol, every second, I was there beside you. I never left. You and me, forever. Remember? I love you. Do you hear me?" She pulled his face up to look at her, "I love you. And I will never leave you alone." Kol looked up at Adelina, the girl he loved for 1,000 years, the light to his darkness and the one person he failed to protect when she needed him.

"I love you," He whispered, Adelina smiled, gently kissing him.

"I love you, forever."

* * *

Adelina woke up the next morning, rolling over still in her and Kol's bed. Bonnie didn't raise the veil back up. She carefully slipped out of bed, leaving Kol a note so he wouldn't freak out. She went to the cemetery where Alaric and Jeremy were with Elena.

"Hey, Lina." Jeremy said, moving over on the bench to let her sit. "This is Alaric Saltzman, former history teacher and vampire slayer." Jeremy introduced.

"Well I'll make sure not to get on your bad side." Adelina smiled, shaking his hand.

"So you're the married girl, Jeremy has been chasing?" Alaric asked, Jeremy threw his napkin at him to make him shut up.

"I'm afraid so." Adelina shrugged, "No, but um, do any of you know where Bonnie is? I need to talk to her."

"About what?" Elena asked,

"She was supposed to put the veil back up, and we're still here. I don't think that was part of the plan." Adelina said.

"The full moon is tonight, according to Caroline that's when the veil goes back up." Jeremy explained.

"Well in that case," Adelina said, taking Jeremy's burger, "God, I missed fast food." She said taking a bite, watching Jeremy's shocked face, as Elena and Alaric laughed.

* * *

Adelina walked over with Jeremy to see everyone after the ceremony. Stefan was talking to Alaric about Damon taking the cure for the werewolf vemom Vaughn shot him with. While Caroline was trying to get a hold of Klaus.

"Congrats Bonnie," Adelina smiled as they hugged, when they did Adelina stopped. She pulled Bonnie aside, "Bonnie what happened?" Adelina asked,

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked,

"I know a ghost when I see one, Bonnie what happened?" Adelina pleaded.

"I tried a spell to bring Jeremy back to life, but it was too much." Bonnie sighed.

"And when the veil goes back up tonight," Adelina started

"I'll be on the Other Side." Bonnie finished, Adelina looked at her, "Bonnie," She started,

"It's okay," She smiled, "I said my goodbyes. Listen just don't tell anyone, you know how that will go." Adelina nodded, when she saw someone over Bonnie's shoulder. The witch from the sacrifice, that Caroline killed.

"Oh that can't be good." Adelina muttered to herself, as a group of them started walking over. Sending them all to the floor with aneurysms. "Remember us, Caroline? The witch said, getting ready to kill them, when a graduation cap flew out and severed her head.

"There are plenty more of these to go around, I could do this all day." Klaus said, smiling at Caroline.

* * *

"Are you alright, Klaus called me and told me where you were." Kol said, sounding like a concerned boyfriend. Adelina laughed,

"I'm fine, since when are you concerned I can't take care of myself?"

"Oh, I know you can take care of yourself." Kol smiled, "I thought you were gone this morning." Kol said against her lips, before kissing her deeply. Adelina pulled away,

"Kol, the veil goes back up, tonight. For good." Adelina emphasized to make sure that Kol knew what that meant.

"I have a plan for that." Kol said, Adelina looked at him confused.

"I found a witch; a witch who knows a spell to bring you back to life, so you can stay with me." Kol said,

"There's no such spell, it's against nature!" Adelina protested,

"She has expression, it's a magic of willpower, she can do it!" Kol pleaded, he had that desperate look in his eye, a look that Adelina knew far too well. She knew even if she said no that Kol would do it anyway.

"You would sacrifice someone to save my life?"

"If it keeps you here with me, so be it." Kol said,

"What if it's Rebekah, or Klaus or Elijah, someone you love? What if it's you? What if she sacrifices your life to save mine?"

"Then it would be worth it." Kol said

"We'd be right back here!" Adelina said, Kol grabbed her face in his hands, making her look at him,

"I would gladly, sacrifice my life, if it meant that you could live. You deserve that much." Kol promised,

"I don't want it." Adelina sighed, "I don't want to live in a world without you in it. If that means I have to walk beside you on the Other Side then so be it, but please Kol, don't do this." Adelina pleaded. Kol reluctantly nodded after a few moments, giving in.

* * *

Night fell, Bonnie had left to put the veil back up, and everyone left to say their goodbyes. Adelina and Kol were walking through the town square, there were lights twinkling in the trees. "Do you remember what this square used to be?"

Adelina smiled, "It was where the horses grazed, I remember chasing you through this field and I fell and skinned my knee and you fixed me up with a remedy from your mother." Adelina recalled the memory.

"That was the first time I knew I loved you." Kol said, Adelina looked up at him, "You despised me." Adelina said,

"Only on the outside, I couldn't give away all my secrets." He smiled as they stopped walking.

"It's almost time." Kol said, looking down at the floor. Adelina touched her hand to his cheek, "Hey, I'll always be here." She smiled, Kol kissed her, pouring all the love and passion of 1,000 years into one kiss. Knowing it would be the last one. As they pulled away, Kol saw something over her shoulder, "Some people wanted to say goodbye." Adelina looked confused turning around to see her mother, father and sister.

"M-Mother?" Adelina gasped, not knowing if it was a dream or not. Not caring when she ran into her arms, as her mother held them out.

"Oh, Adelina, my sweet girl, I'm so proud of you." Ayana smiled as Adelina started to cry.

"I thought you hated me?" Adelina said,

"You've proven stronger than all of this, and no one other than my daughter could do that." Ayana said,

"Now we can all be together." Adelina said,

"The veil is almost up, and we must go." Arianna said, Adelina was confused,

"But I'm going with you, right?"

"Not this time, sweetheart." Her father said, smoothing her hair.

"I don't understand," Adelina started,

"We had found peace, knowing this is where you belong." Ayana said, sweetly, "You are strong, Adelina, carry that with you, always." Ayana kissed Adelina's forehead as her father, Arianna and finally Ayana disappeared. Adelina stood for a moment, waiting. When she suddenly felt her chest tighten as her lung fought for air.

"W-What's happening to me?" Adelina said, as Kol ran over to steady her. Adelina was gasping for breath, grabbing her chest to feel her heart beat.

"You're alive." Kol gasped,

"What? I-I'm alive?"

"Your mother must have cast a spell from the Other Side. Adelina, my darling, you're alive!" Kol hugged her tight. But Adelina broke down in tears, "My mom is gone." She cried into his neck.

"No, she'll always be here, Adelina. Right here." He pointed to her heart, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You and me. Forever."

"Forever."

**A/N: Yay! Adelina is alive! A mother's love cures all! So there is probably gonna be a long break, as I'm following the seasons and season 5 doesn't start till October! I don't wanna freaking wait that long! But none the less, I'll try and update but it's gonna be hard. So likes/gripes/ comments/ concerns, leaving them in a review down below! **


End file.
